


Left Behind

by save_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, دستیل
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 46,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/save_castiel/pseuds/save_castiel
Summary: دین و کس و سم هر سه به دنبال نفلیم لوسیفر می گردند. ولی دست های پشت پرده ای در کار هست که باعث میشه وارد ماجرای خطرناکی بشن. تمام باور ها زیر سوال می ره و رابطه کس و دین هست که به خطر می افته. ایا کس رو به موقع از دست شیاطین نجات می دن یا کس از اول دشمن واقعی اونا بوده؟





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

  
Part One  
  
سم: “دین یه کیس جدید پیدا کردم. یه زن و شوهر به طور وحشیانه ای ..."  
  
دین :" سم خواهش می کنم! تازه از شکار برگشتیم. بذار یکم استراحت کنیم."  
  
سم : "آخرین شکار یک هفته پیش بود!"  
  
دین: "می دونی که هانتر های دیگه ای هم هستن که می تونی بهشون زنگ بزنی مگه نه؟"  
  
سم :" یالا دین. احتمالا یه کیس وامپایر یا ورولف ساده هست. حالا که کس هم تو بانکر هست سریع تر هم می تونیم تمومش کنیم."  
  
کس در همون لحظه وارد سالن جنگ بانکر شد. "کیس جدید پیدا کردید؟"  
  
دین نگاهی به کس انداخت " اره سم اصرار داره یه نگاهی بهش بندازیم."  
  
کس نگاهی بین سم و دین انداخت " پس منتظر چی هستیم؟"  
  
دین :"تو هم با ما میایی؟"  
  
کس :" البته دین . شاید به کمکم نیاز داشتید."  
  
دین "پس بزن بریم!"  
  
سم با تعجب به برادرش که تا چند لحظه پیش اصرار داشت از شکار خسته شده نگاه کرد. دین متوجه نگاه سم شد و گفت :"چرا اونجوری نگاه می کنی. کس گفت میاد. با قدرتهایی که کس داره تا فردا شب برگشتیم!"  
  
سم فقط سری تکون داد و چیزی نگفت.  
  
***  
  
همه چیز دقیقا طبق برنامه پیش رفت. یه لونه ی ورولف ها بود که خیلی نزدیک به شهر اومده بود و مردم بی دفاع رو طعمه کرده بود.  
سم و دین و کس اونجا رو پیدا کردن و وارد شدن .  
کستیل مواظب بود که آسیبی به سم و دین نرسه. خودشو تو مسیر گرگ هایی قرار می داد که از پشت به سم و دین حمله می کردن . خنجر کس وقتی گرگ ها رو یکی بعد از دیگری زخمی می کرد و می کشت توی نور ماه برق می زد.  
دین خسته و خیس عرق نفس نفس زنان نگاهی به اطراف انداخت. زمین پر از خون شده بود.  
  
دین "فکر نکنم هنوز آلفای گروه رو کشته باشیم. بهتره یه سر به زیر زمین هم بزنیم"  
  
سم سری به علامت تایید تکان داد " اره. باید اینجا رو بیشتر بگردیم. بهتره جدا نشیم."  
  
دین با نور چراغ قوه اش راه را روشن میکرد و سم و کس با خنجر های اماده منتظر حمله ی احتمالی از عقب و اطراف بودند. در راهرو های تاریک به حرکت ادامه دادند تا به یک سالن بزرگ رسیدند . دور اتاق قفس های بزرگی بود که افرادی در آن از دست هاشون به زمین بسته شده بودند.  
  
سم :" این جا چه کوفتیه؟"  
  
دین :" ورولف های جدید . هنوز کامل تبدیل نشدن."  
  
صدایی از پشت سرشان آمد : " درست حدس زدی ! ما نیاز به ارتش داریم."  
  
دین بلافاصله الفای گروه رو شناخت. هنوز به شکل گرگ تبدیل نشده بود ولی کاملا مشخص بود که با بقیه گرگینه هایی که تا الان در این لونه کشته فرق داره.

آلفا هر سه تازه وارد را وارسی کرد "وینچستر ها!" و نگاهش روی کستیل قفل شد و دندان هایش را با خشم به هم فشرد: "پس تو باید کستیل معروف باشی!"  
  
دین با نیشخند نگاهی به کستیل انداخت: "تو هم معروف شدی کس!"  
  
قبل از اینکه دین بتونه حرف دیگه ای بزنه، آلفا به گرگ تبدیل شده بود و به سمت اونها خیز برداشت. کستیل سریع سم و دین را کنار زد و با ورولف روبرو شد. سعی کرد با یک حرکت سریع خنجرش رو در بدن گرگ فروکنه ولی فقط تونست پهلوش رو خراش بده. یکی از پنجه های بزرگ گرگ به سینه اش خورد و اون رو محکم به زمین کوبید.

دین داد زد: "کس!" و سعی کرد به سمت گرگ شلیک کنه ولی به قدری تاریک بود و کس و گرگ سریع حرکت می کردند می ترسید تیرش به کستیل برخورد کند.  
  
سم از سمت دیگر داد زد "دین قفس ها خالی ان . ورولف های دیگه دارن میان!"  
  
دین به پشت سرش نگاه کرد. حداقل پنج گرگ دیگر با سرعت به سمت آنها می اومدن. دین وقت رو تلف نکرد و هدف گرفت. تیر نقره یکی پس از دیگری از تفنگ های سم و دین شلیک می شد ولی ا

نگار فقط زخم های سطحی ایجاد می کرد چون از سرعت حمله ی گرگ ها حتی ذره ای کم نمی شد.  
دین و سم با خنجر هایشان آماده شدند. دین نیم نگاهی به کس و الفا انداخت که هنوز سخت درگیر مبارزه بودن. با سر به سم اشاره ای کرد و سم هم سرش را تکان داد. هردو اماده شدند. پشت به پشت هم ایستادند. گرگ ها اونها رو محاصره کرده بودن. چشم های زردشان و دندان های تیزشان در تاریکی برق می زد. ناگهان به سمتشون خیز برداشت. تعدادشون خیلی زیاد بود. دین چند جا از بدنش درد ناگهانی شدیدی حس کرد و از صدای ناله ی سم فهمید اونم شرایط مشابهی داره. لگدی به گرگی که سعی می کرد پنجه ش رو دوباره به دین برسونه زد و تونست خنجرش رو توی گردن یکی دیگه از گرگ ها فرو کنه. سم یکی از گرگ ها رو زخمی کرده بود و درحال تقلا با دومی بود تا پوزه اش را از گردنش دور نگه داره.  
  
دین میدونست که این وضع زیاد ادامه نخواهد داشت. تعداد گرگ ها زیاد بود و سم و دین هردو چندین زخم عمیق داشتند. به سختی از بین دندان به هم فشرده داد زد" کس کدوم گوری هستی!؟"  
  
ناگهان نور شدیدی سالن رو پرکرد و صدای زوزه ی درد گرگ ها بلند شد. سم و دین با دست چشمهاشون رو بستن . وقتی دین چشمش رو باز کرد دید که سالن پر از جسد ورولف ها ست. الفای اونها هم کمی اونطرف تر روی زمین افتاده بود.  
  
دین به کس که بالا سرشون ایستاده بود نگاه کرد. "کم مونده بود تکه پارمون کنن!"  
  
کس دستش رو دراز کرد و به سم و دین کمک کرد بایستند:"عذر می خوام دین. الفا قوی تر از چیزی بود که فکر می کردم."  
  
سم پهلوش را گرفته بود و با درد گفت :"ولی به موقع بود. مرسی کس!"  
  
کستیل جلو رفت و سم رو شفا داد. نوری که از انگشتای کس خارج می شد برای یک لحظه سوسو زد ولی چند ثانیه ی طولانی بعد سم کاملا صاف و بدون زخم ایستاده بود. کس بعد به سمت دین رفت. دین که متوجه شونه های افتاده ی کس و قدم های کندش شده بود پرسید :"کس تو خوبی؟"  
  
کس قبل از اینکه جواب بده دو انگشت روی پشونی دین گذاشت و چشماش رو بست. انگار تمرکز بیشتری لازم داشت تا دین رو شفا بده. وقتی دستش را پایین آورد نفس نفس می زد.  
  
دین شونه ی کس رو گرفت و کمکش کرد صاف بایسته و سرش رو بالا بیاره :" هی ! کس چی شده!"  
  
کستیل سرش را تکون داد :"چیز مهمی نیست. فقط از گریسم بیشتر از چیزی که فکر می کردم می تونم ، استفاده کردم."  
  
دین لبخندی زد :"باطری هات تموم شده هوم؟ "  
  
سم به پشت سرش نگاهی انداخت :"بهتره زودتر از اینجا بریم. ممکنه بازم باشن."  
  
کستیل با چشمای تنگ شده با دقت به اطراف نگاه کرد، سالن دوباره کاملا تاریک بود . ولی کس نیازی به نور نداشت. "من ورولف دیگه ای این نزدیکی حس نمی کنم. همه کشته شدن"  
  
دین لبخندی زد "عالیه بالاخره می تونیم برگردیم !"

و هر سه به سمت ماشین به راه افتادن

***  
  
در ایمپالا کس سرش را به شیشه ی سرد تکیه داد و چشمانش را بست. زخمی هایی که گرگ آلفا به بدنش زده بود هنوز خونریزی داشت. گریسش ضعیف تر از اونی بود که اونها رو هم خوب کنه. ولی مهم نبود. مهم سم و دین بود که الان زنده و سالم بودن. زخم های خودش اتفاق مهمی نبود.  
  
صدای نگران دین از جلو اومد "کس حالت خوبه؟"  
  
قبل از اینکه کس جواب بده سم متوجه لکه های قرمز روی کت کس شده بود. بیرون از اون دخمه ی تاریک، زیر نور ماه ، کاملا زخم ها و لباس پاره و خونی کس مشخص بود. "خدای من کس! تو زخمی شدی ! چرا چیزی نگفتی؟ دین ماشین رو بزن کنار!"  
  
دین به سرعت ماشین را کنار زد و پیاده شد. در سمت کستیل را باز کرد و با عصبانیت گفت :"با این وضع ما رو شفا دادی!؟ "  
  
کستیل با صدای خسته ای گفت :" دین واقعا چیزی نیست. زخم ها خوب می شن فقط احتیاج به استراحت دارم."  
  
سم کیف کمک های اولیه را به دست دین داد و گفت :"کس ما یه تیم هستیم. باید به ما می گفتی! کتت رو بزن کنار تا زخمات رو پانسمان کنیم."

به اصرار کس زخم ها رو بخیه نکردن و فقط یه پانسمان ساده کردن. دین متوجه شد که زخمای کس بهتر نمیشن. ولی خونریزی تقریبا قطع شده بود.  
مسیر برگشت به بانکر با سکوت سپری شد. کس چشماش رو بسته بود و سعی میکرد استراحت کند. سم و دین هم گهگاهی نگاه نگرانی به سمتش می انداختند.

 


	2. Chapter 2

تا وقتی به بانکر رسیدن کس کاملا خوب شده بود. سم دین هم متوجه شده بودند و دیگه کاملا نگرانی شون بر طرف شده بود.

 

دین کیف وسایل شکار رو روی دوشش انداخت و از پله های بانکر پایین رفت "دیگه حالا وقت استراحته. امیدوارم حالا حالاها کیس جدید پیدا نشه. " رو به کس کرد و با خنده گفت "بعد از کلی وقت الان به فرصت مناسبه که چند تا درس زندگی دیگه بهت بدم! "

 

سم ناله ای کرد و چشمش رو چرخوند. کس فقط اخم کوچیکی کرد. درس های دین اغلب دیدن فیلم های مورد علاقه دین بودن که دین حین فیلم در باره تمام نکاتی که به نظرش برای کس لازم بود سخنرانی میکرد.

 

فیلم دیدن با کستیل یکی از لذت بخش ترین ساعتای زندگی دین بود. دیدن کس که از کوچکترین اشاره به سکس خجالت زده می شد و کنایه ها گیجش میکرد از هر چیزی برای دین خنده دارتر بود. تمام مدت فیلم به شوخی های سم و دین و نگاه های گیج کس و گاهی هم برداشت های کاملا غلط ولی بامزه کس میگذشت.

 

ولی بیشتر از همه، بودن کس تو بانکر کنارشون، صحیح وسالم ، برای دین بزرگترین لذت بود. بودن کستیل همیشه حس آرامش خاصی به دین میداد که خودش هم علتش رو درست متوجه نمیشد.

 

وقتی کس برای هفته ها غیبش میزد، دین همیشه عصبی و بیقرار بود. هنوز بعد از سال ها که کس رو میشناخت، به این کار کس عادت نکرده بود. فقط سعی میکرد باهاش کنار بیاد. هرچی باشه کستیل یه فرشته بود و کارهای مهم تری داشت. و دین؟... دین فقط یه انسان بود...

ولی تو این سال ها که کستیل رو میشناختن، خیلی به هم نزدیک شده بودن. بیشتر از دوست... یه خانواده بودن...

 

دین دستش رو توی ظرف پاپکرن کرد و با خودش فکر کرد / باید از کس بخوام بیشتر باهامون وقت بگذرونه. چون... چون درستش همینه... ما یه خونواده ایم. /

دین همیشه این توجیه رو برای خودش و بقیه می آورد ؛ کس خانواده بود.

 

کس: "ممنون دین، بابت همبرگر و فیلم. "

 

کستیل از جاش بلند شده بود. دین حس بدی پیدا کرد. یه حسی مثل دلخوری. کس میخواست دوباره بره.

 

سم: "کس داری میری؟ فک کردیم امشب میمونی! یه اتاق برات آماده کرده بودیم. "

 

اتاق در واقع ایده دین بود. دین نا خود اگاه نفس راحتی کشید که سم به این موضوع اشاره نکرد.

 

کس: "هنوز کارهای زیادی مونده. باید دنبال سرنخی از کلی بگردم. "

 

دین: "از اینجا هم میتونیم دنبالش بگردیم! "

 

کس: "باید با چند تا از فرشته ها ملاقات کنم. شاید چیزی پیدا کرده باشن. "

 

دین صداش رو بالاتر برد: "کس ، دوباره برمیگردی بهشت؟ چند بار دیگه باید بهت آسیب بزنن تا بفهمی نمیشه بهشون اعتماد کرد! "

 

سم با آهسته دین رو صدا کرد تا بیشتر از این سر کستیل غر نزنه.

 

کس آروم ولی محکم به دین گفت: "دین هرچی باشه اونا برادرا و خواهرای من هستن. در ضمن الان مسئله ی نفلیم از همه چیز مهمتره. باید قبل از تولدش پیداش کنم. از پسش بر میام. بهم اعتماد کن دین. "

 

اینطور نبود که دین به کستیل اعتماد نداشت. دین فقط از فرشته های دیگه مطمئن نبود. به هیچ وجه. با این حال نفس عمیقی کشید و کوتاه اومد. نمیخواست آزادی تصمیم گیری کس رو ازش بگیره.

 

دین: "بهم زنگ بزن، فهمیدی؟ هر اتفاقی افتاد میخوام بدونم. "

 

کس سری تکون داد: "حتما دین. " و از بانکر رفت.

 

دین خودش رو روی صندلی ول کرد. دوباره اون حس قبل برگشته بود. همین چند دقیقه پیش بود که دین و سم در حال خنده و خوشگذرونی بودن. ولی الان انگار دین روز ها بود نخندیده.

 

سم نگاهی با دین رد و بدل کرد. "حالا چکار باید کنیم؟"

 

دین شونه اش رو بالا انداخت و با بی حوصلگی گفت: "چمیدونم. همون کاری که قبلا میکردیم. یه کیس جدید پیدا میشه و میریم چند تا هیولای بد ترکیب رو نفله میکنیم. " چند لحظه به جای خالی کس خیره شد. بعد از جاش بلند شد و به سمت اتاقش رفت. "میرم بخوابم سم. شب بخیر. "

 

سم سری تکون داد و کمی بعد به سمت اتاق خودش رفت

هیچ کدوم نمیدونستن اینده چی میشه.


	3. Chapter 3

کستیل جلوی جعبه شنی که در واقع دروازه ورود به بهشت بود ایستاد و نفس عمیقی کشید. برگشتن به بهشت و کمک خواستن از فرشته ها اصلا خوشایند نبود ولی چاره ای نداشت. تمام دنیا در خطر بود. اونم به خاطر اشتباه خودش که لوسیفر رو آزاد کرده بود. حالا هم خودش باید این مسئله رو حل میکرد.

 

دروازه با نور خیره کننده ای باز شد و کستیل قدم به بهشت گذاشت.

راهرو های تماما سفید و بیروح و درهای بی انتها خاطرات تلخش رو زنده میکرد. قدم هاشو تند تر کرد تا خودشو به اتاق فرماندهی برسونه. اتاقی که قبلا مال نایومی بود ولی الان اونجا مرکز فرماندهی بود که گروهی از فرشته های پرنفوذ تر با هم تصمیمات بهشت رو میگرفتن و دستورات رو صادر میکردن.

 

جونایل، یکی از فرماندهان اصلی، جلو اومد و با تعجب گفت: "کستیل! بآورم نمیشه اینجا میبینمت! "

کستیل سری تکون داد و به لحن نه چندان دوستانه ی جونایل توجهی نکرد. "یه مسئله مهم پیش اومده. باید با مجمع فرشته ها صحبت کنم. "

جونایل ابرو هاشو بالا داد و با تمسخر وانمود کرد جا خورده. "جدا!؟ چون بار اخری که اینجا اومدی در نقش پوسته ی لوسیفر بودی! " پشت سرش چند فرشته دیگه هم که تازه از راه رسیده بودند، شروع کردند به جمع شدن. یکی از بین پچ پچ های جمعیت بلند گفت: "این بار چه گندی زدی کستیل!؟"

کستیل نفسش رو بیرون داد. انتظار این واکنش رو از فرشته ها داشت. و این که این بار هم بعد از ماجرای امارا دوباره مجبور بود از بهشت کمک بخواد، برای مشکلی که این بار هم تقصیر خودش بود، حس ناخوشایندی بهش میداد.

"این در باره نفلیم هست. لوسیفر یه نفلیم به وجود آورده. ما باید... "

"ما!؟ هیچ «ما» یی وجود نداره. تو بودی که لوسیفر رو آزاد کردی. مثل همیشه این مشکلات رو تو به وجود آوردی، فقط به خاطر اون انسان ها! تو به ما پشت کردی. چرا باید با تو همکاری کنیم؟"

حرف های جونایل قلب کستیل رو می فشرد، ولی براشون جوابی نداشت. کستیل هم آزاد شدن لوسیفر رو فقط تقصیر خودش می دونست. نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد دوباره سعی کنه متقاعدشون کنه: "ولی این مسئله تمام مخلوقات رو تحت تاثیر قرار می ده باید با هم یه راه حل پیدا کنیم! "

"کستیل ما نمی تونیم دیگه تو رو از خودمون بدونیم. نه تا وقتی که به اون انسانهای احمق بیشتر از بهشت وفادار هستی. "

کستیل دیگه نمی تونست بیشتر از این تحمل کنه: "سم و دین دوستای منن! "

جونایل با بی تفاوتی گفت: "تو قرار بود نگهبان و راهنمای اونا باشی. هیچ وقت قرار نبود دوستی شکل بگیره. اونم به این شکل. " و با تمسخر سر تا پای کستیل رو نگاه کرد. "حتی مطمئن نیستم دیگه بشه بهت گفت فرشته. تو واقعا چی هستی کستیل؟ ببین اون انسان ها با هات چکار کردن! "

کستیل فقط اخم کرد و جوابی نداد. نمیخواست موضوع بحث و توجه ها بیشتر از این به سمت سم و دین بره.

جونایل ادامه داد. "این اخرین فرصتت هست. انتخاب کن. یا از سرکشی دست بردار و اون انسان ها رو رها کن یا دیگه هیچ وقت به بهشت بر نگرد. "

کستیل مستقیم در چشم های جونایل نگاه کرد و از بین دندان های قفل شده گفت "من تصمیم خودم رو مدتها قبل گرفتم. "

جونایل با تحدید گفت: "برات گرون تموم میشه. "

"مهم نیست. "

جونایل به عنوان حکم آخر گفت "از اینجا برو کستیل. "

بعد از اون، فرشته های دیگه هم شروع کردند به زمزمه ی تایید این حکم.

"تو به اینجا تعلق نداری. "

"تو فرشته ی خدا نیستی. تو طرد شدی. "

کستیل از بین جمعیتی که بلند بلند اون رو لعن و نفرین میکردند به سختی راهی باز کرد و بیرون رفت. در تمام مدتی که مسیر آمده را بر میگشت، صدای لعن تمام فرشته های بهشت از رادیو ی فرشته ای در سرش می شنید. آنقدر صدا ها بلند بود که از شدت سردرد به سختی جلوی پایش را میدید.

تلو تلو خوران به دروازه رسید و خودش را بیرون انداخت. لحظه ای بعد کنار جعبه ی شنی پارک چهار دست و پا روی زمین افتاده بود.

صدای فرشته ها هنوز در سرش بود. این پیامی بود برای تمام فرشته ها تا بعد از این همه بدونن که کستیل از سوی بهشت طرد شده.

کستیل به زحمت از جاش بلند شد و به سمت ماشینش رفت. به ماشین تکیه داد و چند نفس عمیق کشید تا سردردش رو کنترل کنه. چشماش رو به هم فشرد و ناله ای کرد.

این بار هم نتونسته بود کاری از پیش ببره. بدون بهشت دیگه هیچ راهی برای پیدا کردن کلی به ذهنش نمی رسید.

بدتر از همه این بود که نمی تونست پیش سم و دین برگرده. نمی خواست دوباره دست خالی باشه. پیدا کردن نفیلیم لوسیفر مسئولیت خودش بود. نمی تونست این بار رو گردن کس دیگه ای بندازه.

ماشین رو روشن کرد و بدون هدف خاصی به راه افتاد.


	4. Chapter 4

دو روز بعد صبح زود وقتی سم وارد اشپزخانه شد دید دین زودتر از اون رسیده. لبتاب جلوش باز بود و یه لیوان قهوه پر هم کنارش بود. سم تعجب کرد. بآورش نمی شد دین دنبال شکار می گرده.

 

سم: "هی زود بیدار شدی! "

 

دین سرش را بالا نیوورد: "هوم"

 

سم سمت قهوه ساز رفت تا برای خودش هم قهوه بریزه. همونطور که پشتش به دین بود پرسید. : "چیزی پیدا کردی؟"

 

دین با بی حوصلگی جواب داد: "نه"

 

سم حدس می زد چرا دین کلافه هست. اروم تر پرسید: "خبری از کس نشد؟"

 

دین نفسش رو بیرون داد و لبتاب رو بست و هول داد کنار: "نه هنوز خبری نشده. "

 

سم روبروش نشست. می تونست حس کنه دین نگرانه: "بهش زنگ زدی؟"

 

دین قهوه ش رو نزدیک دهنش برد و چشماش رو از سم دزدید: که چی بهش بگم؟ قرار شد اگر چیزی پیدا کنه زنگ بزنه. حتما اتفاق خاصی نیوفتاده. "

 

سم ولی کاملا میدید که دین داره سعی می کنه وانمود کنه براش مهم نیست. سم اخمی کرد: "اگر انقدر نگرانی چرا خودت بهش زنگ نمیزنی؟"

 

دین: "نگران نیستم! "

 

سم با حرص گوشی خودش رو در آورد و شماره کستیل رو گرفت. کاملا مشخص بود دین بی قراره. ولی سم حوصله بحث کردن نداشت. البته خودش هم یه حس بد به رفت کس به بهشت داشت. این که تو این دو روز خبری از کس نشده بود یعنی احتمالا فرشته ها کمکی نکرده بودن.

 

بعد چند بوق طولانی بالاخره کس برداشت: "سم؟"

 

سم اخمی کرد. صدای کس خسته به نظر میرسید. سم سریع بلندگو رو فعال کرد.

 

"هی کس! حالت چطوره؟ چه خبر؟"

 

کس آهی کشید و بعد از چند ثانیه گفت: "همونطور بود که حدس میزدم. بهشت کمکی به ما نمیکنه. "

 

کس ساکت شد و توضیح بیشتری نداد. سم و دین نگاه مشکوکی رد و بدل کردن.

 

نگرانی که ته دل دین بالا و پایین میرفت حالا بیشتر شده بود. صدای کس دین رو بیشتر نگران کرده بود. با خودش فکر کرد باید همراهش می رفت. نباید می ذاشت تنها بره. دین سرش رو به گوشی سم که روی میز بینشون بود نزدیکتر برد: "کس ، الان کجایی؟ حالت خوبه؟"

 

کس: "توی مینسوتا هستم. یه سرنخ احتمالی پیدا شد و تصمیم گرفتم یه نگاهی -"

 

دین حرف کس رو قطع کرد و این بار آروم تر پرسید: "کس جواب سوالمو ندادی. حالت خوبه؟"

 

کستیل یه مکث طولانی کرد: "من خوبم دین. "

 

دین لبخند تلخی زد و سرش رو پایین انداخت. مثل روز روشن بود که کس خوب نیست. این که کس سعی میکرد جواب همیشگی دین رو تحویل خودش بده ، قلب دین رو می فشرد.

 

دین صدای گرفته ش رو صاف کرد: "کس... کی برمیگردی بانکر؟"

 

کس: "نمیدونم دین. شاید زمان زیادی ببره. "

 

دین گوشی رو تو دستش گرفت و از جاش بلند شد: "کس... مواظب باش کار احمقانه ای نکنی. "

 

کس جوابی نداد و بعد از اون تماس قطع شد.

 

سم برای دین قیافه ای گرفت: "کار احمقانه؟ چرا فقط نمیگی مواظب خودش باشه؟"

 

دین گوشی رو روی میز جلوی سم انداخت و دوباره سمت لبتابش رفت: " اون هیچ وقت مواظب خودش نیس. اینطوری شاید حداقل خودشو تو دردسر نندازه. سم، باید زودتر یه رد از این نفلیم پیدا کنیم. وقت زیادی نمونده. "

 

سم سری تکون داد و لبتاپ خودش رو باز کرد. درک می کرد چرا کس داره تمام سعیش رو می کنه تا کلی رو پیدا کنه. می دونست خودش رو مقصر می دونه که نفلیم به وجود اومد و بعد کلی از دستش فرار کرده. اگر می تونستن به کس کمک کنن تا زودتر کلی و نفلیم رو پیدا کنه شاید اون وقت کس دیگه حس نمی کرد مجبوره خودش به تنهایی ایالت ها رو زیر و رو کنه. شاید اون وقت دوباره همه پیش هم می موندن و خانواده ش کامل میشد.

 

سم حس می کرد فقط در اون صورت هست که دین از این کلافگی در میاد.


	5. Chapter 5

کیس شکار بعدی چند روز بعد پیدا شد. این بار دین به کس زنگ نزد تا ازش بخواد همراهشون بیاد. حس می کرد کس یکم احتیاج به فاصله داره و خودش هر وقت خواست بر می گرده. همیشه همینطوری بود مگه نه؟ دین تمام مدت به خودش یاد آوری می کرد که تمام عمرش بدون کس هم شکار رفته و احتیاجی به یه فرشته نداره.

ولی چیزی که سعی می کرد بهش فکر نکنه این بود که بودن یه فرشته که با نیرو هاش تو شکار کمکشون کنه براش مهم نبود. دین چیز دیگه ای می خواست. چیزی که حضور کس کنارش بهش می داد، بدون اینکه حتی کار خاصی کنه. دین دقیقا نمی فهمید چیه و این کلافش کرده بود.

کس دوباره سراغ فرشته ها رفته بود و چند روز بود ازش خبری نبود. همین بی خبری بیشتر از هر چیزی اعصابش رو به هم می ریخت.

دین از مخفیگاهی که کمین کرده بود سرکی کشید. سم سمت دیگر خرابه ی معدن مخفی شده بود و منتظر برگشتن اون شیطان بودن. سم و دین اون روز بالاخره ردش رو به اون معدن گرفته بودن. دین لحظه شماری می کرد که کار این حروم زاده رو تموم کنه.

تا حالا دو تا فرشته کشته شده بودن. دیدن اون بال های سوخته و جای خنجر سه گوش روی بدن قربانی ها شکی باقی نمی ذاشت. تا حالا سابقه نداشت که شیاطین فرشته ها رو بگیرن به این راحتی بتون اون ها رو بکشن. این دین رو نگران می کرد. نمی دونست دقیقا با چی طرف هستن. ولی در عین حال خوشحال بود که کس باهاشون نیست. می دونست دیدن اون بال های سوخته و برادر های سلاخی و شکنجه شدش چقدر برای کس زجر آوره. در ضمن این جوری کس در امان بود. لازم نبود قاطی شکاری بشه که مستقیما فرشته ها رو هدف قرار می ده نه؟ اگر دین این شیطان رو می فرستاد به همون جهنمی که ازش اومده اونوقت خیالش راحت بود هیچ وقت نمی تونه سراغ کس بره.

به خودش اومد و دید چند دقیقه هست تو فکرای خودشه. باید حواسش به شکار باشه! چه مرگش شده بود ؟

سم رو دید که اشاره ای به ورودی معدن کرد و دوباره سرش رو دزدید.

چند دقیقه بعد شیطان وارد شده بود.

دین خنجرش رو اماده بالا آورد. صدای نفس های سنگین شیطان از دیوار های معدن پژواک می کرد. قدم هاش هر لحظه نزدیک تر می شد. دین شروع به شمارش کرد. تا چند لحظه ی دیگه به تله های شیطانی که سم کشیده بود می رسید و می تونستن کار رو شروع کنن.

لحظه ها کند می گذشت..  صدای قدم های شیطان هنوز نزدیک تر می شد. خبری از گیر افتادن شیطان نبود. قلب دین اونقدر محکم می زد که تقریبا صدای خرناس نفس های شیطان رو نمی شنید.

دقیقا موقعی که دین می خواست سرک بکشد و موقعیت شیطان رو ببینه، بشکه هایی که دین پشتش قایم شده بود با ضربه ی وحشتناکی به هوا رفت. دین وقتی دوباره تونست ببینه، روی زمین افتاده بود و شیطان غول پیکر داشت بهش نزدیک می شد.

دین تا حالا چنین موجودی ندیده بود. تمام بدنش سیاه بود. شاخ های بلند و تیزش از بین سایه کاملا واضح بود. صدای خرخر غیر انسانی اش شبیه خنده ی دهشناکی بود.

صدای شکلیک چند گلوله بلند شد. سم از پشت داد زد "دین! "

ولی گلوله ها اثری نداشت. شیطان انگار حتی متوجه نشده بود. تمام توجه ش به دین بود. دستای سیاه و ناخن های تیز بلندش رو به سمت گلوی دین برد و اون رو از گردن بلند کرد. دین سعی کرد از چنگالش فرار کنه. سعی کرد تقلا کنه ولی بیفایده بود. سم رو از گوشه ی چشمش دید که خنجر فرشته رو به پهلوی شیطان فرو کرد ولی شیطان با یک دست ضربه ای به سر سم زد و سم چند متر دور تر به طرف یکی از ستون های پرت شد و دیگه بلند نشد.

دین با صدای خفه ای داد زد: "سم! "

شیطان دین رو جلو تر برد و با صدای بم و هیس مانندی غرید: "کجاست؟"

دین به سختی می تونست حتی نفس بکشه: "چی؟"

شیطان: "اون کجاست؟"

دین به بریده بریده گفت: "در باره کی... حرف می زنی؟ "

شیطان چنگال هایش را بیشتر در بدن دین فرو کرد: " اون فرشته کجاست؟"

دین صورتشو از درد تو هم کشید و ناله ی خفه های کرد. براش نفسی نمونده بود تا فریادی بزنه.

شیطان سر بد ترکیبش رو جلو تر آورد. بوی مشمئز کننده ش حال دین رو به هم میزد. دین رو بو کشید و زمزمه کرد: " می تونم حسش کنم.... تو می شناسیش... نه.... بیشتر از اون... کجا مخفی شده؟"

دین سر از حرف های این شیطان در نمی آورد. نگاهی به کنار ستون انداخت و دید سم هنوز بیهوشه. باید زمان می خرید: " تو کی هستی؟"

"اسم من لژیون هست. چون ما بسیاریم. "

دین آب دهنش رو با فشار قورت داد. عالی بود. لژیون ارتش جهنمی. همینو کم داشتن. یکی از قدرتمند ترین ارتش های شیاطین جهنم الان رو به روش ایستاده بود. دین با خودش داشت فکر می کرد که بقیه ی اعضای ارتش کجا هستن که لژیون اون رو محکم تکون داد و چنگال هاش رو بیشتر توی پهلو هاش فرو کرد. دین از شدت درد جلوی چشماش سیاهی می رفت.

لژیون با غرشی کر کننده فریاد زد: " اون فرشته کجاست؟ کستیل کجاست!؟"


	6. Chapter 6

کستیل پاش را روی ترمز گذاشت و کنار گرفت. با دستایی لرزان به سختی در ماشینش رو باز کرد و به زحمت خودش را بیرون کشید. چند نفس عمیق کشید تا اروم بشه. این دومین بار بود که این سردرد عجیب برمی گشت. صدای فریادی روی رادیو ی فرشته ها که اسمش را با عجز و لابه صدا می زد و کمک می خواست. بعد از اون دوباره سکوت بود.

 

کس اول فکر می کرد این یه تله ای باشه که فرشته ها براش گذاشتن. ولی وقتی بیشتر تحقیق کرد متوجه شد که کسی داره فرشته ها رو می کشه. فرشته ی اولی که کشته شده بود از دوستای زمان گذشته ی کس بود. اون جنگجوی قویی بود و کس فکرشم نمی کرد این سرنوشتش باشه.

 

این بار هم صدای فرشته ای که اسمش رو فریاد زده بود براش آشنا بود. حالا می دونست که کسی که فرشته ها را می کشت ، هر کی که بود، دنبال خودش بود. دیگه نمی ذاشت خون فرشته های بیشتری به خاطرش ریخته بشه. باید جلوش رو می گرفت.

 

وقتی کس به انباری که از اونجا صدای فرشته رو شنیده بود رسید دید که زمین های اطراف کاملا سوخته شدن. کستیل مشت هاش رو گره کرد و خنجرش رو بیرون آورد. این علامت شکنجه ی یه فرشته بود. کس با احتیاط وارد انبار شد. می دونست خیلی دیر شده. پیکر یه فرشته ی دیگه در یه پوسته ی زن روی زمین غرق خون افتاده بود. کستیل با سرعت جلو رفت و با دیدن زخمهای متعدد خنجر و بال سوخته ی روی زمین نفس در سینه ش حبس شد.

 

باید هر جور شده عامل این کشتار رو پیدا می کرد. کس تمام انبار رو به دنبال یه سرنخ از قاتل دوستان گذشته ش گشت. این انبار در واقع متعلق به معدنی متروکه در همون نزدیکی بود. روی یه میز خاک گرفته یه نقشه از تونل های معدن و مسیر ورودیش باز و دستخورده افتاده بود. معلوم بود یکی به تازگی نقشه ها رو بررسی کرده.

 

کس با خودش فکر کرد که چک کردن تونل ها شاید ردی از قاتل فرشته ها بدست بده.

 

نفس عمیقی کشید و با قدم های محکم به سمت معدن رفت. به معدن که نزدیک تر شد چیزی دید که باعث شد یک لحظه قلبش نزنه.

 

کمی دور تر از معدن ، مخفی شده کنار بوته ها ، ایمپالا قابل تشخیص بود. همون لحظه صدای دعای دین رو شنید

 

دین: / کس؟ کس.. . ! کمک... /

 

کستیل قدم هاش رو تند تر کرد و وارد تونل های تاریک شد. ترس مثل چنگالی سینه ش رو می فشرد. حس می کرد گریسش از خشم و ترس در حال جوشیدنه. سم و دین در خطر بودن و این براش غیر قابل قبول بود. محافظت از اونا وظیفه ش بود! باید نجاتشون می داد.

 

کمی که جلو رفت صداهای مبهمی به گوش می رسید. صدای غرش غیر انسانی و ناله های ضعیف.

 

کس با خودش زمزمه کرد: دین!

 

به سمت صدا شروع به دویدن کرد. با خودش فکر کرد نیاز به یه نقشه داره ولی براش وقت نداشت. خنجرش رو محکم تر در دست گرفت و خودش را به صدا ها رسوند.

 

اولین چیزی که دید یک شیطان غول پیکر با شاخ ها ی بلند بود که دین رو از گردن بلند کرده بود.

با دیدن این صحنه کس خشکش زد. اون شیطان رو می شناخت. لژیون! ولی امکان نداشت! ‌چطور اونا از جهنم خارج شده بودن. قرن ها بود که اونجا به زنجیر کشیده شده بودن!

 

شیطان دین رو وحشیانه تکون داد و فریاد زد: "کستیل کجاست؟"

 

کس: "من اینجام، لژیون. "

 

شیطان اهسته برگشت و کس رو دید که با صورتی که با رگه هایی از خشم الهی در هم رفته پشت سرش ایستاده با خنجرش اماده ی حمله هس.

 

دین به سختی ناله کرد: "کس؟"

 

چشمای کاملا سیاه لژیون برقی زد. توجهش حالا کاملا روی کس بود و دین از بین چنگال هایش زمین افتاد.

 

کستیل نگاه نگرانی به دین انداخت. لباس های دین پاره و خونی بود و از بین شکاف های لباسش, زخم های عمیقش مشخص بود. کس با چشماش دنبال سم گشت و اون رو بیهوش کنار یکی از ستون ها پیدا کرد. هر دو نیاز به کمک داشتن.

 

کس با عجله پیش سم رفت. ضربه ی بدی به سرش خورده بود. کس دستش رو روی پیشونی سم گذاشت و اون رو سریع شفا داد.

 

سم اهسته چشماش رو باز کرد "کس؟"

 

شیطان به نرمی غرید: " کستیل! می دونستم میای! "

 

کس: "چی خوای؟"

 

لژیون با خونسردی به کستیل نگاه کرد که از جاش بلند شده بود و حالا به سمت دین می رفت. : "ارباب کجاست؟"

 

کس کنار دین زانو زده بود که با این سوال شیطان جا خورد: " کی؟"

 

لژیون: " تظاهر نکن نمی دونی کستیل. همه می دونن که تو با لوسیفر هم پیمانی. دوزخ بهش نیاز داره. باید پیداش کنیم. اون کجاست؟"

 

کستیل با اخم سرش رو کمی کج کرد. مطمئن نبود منظورش رو درست فهمیده باشه. "لوسیفر تو قفس مخصوص خودش تو جهنم زندانی هست! "

 

کستیل می دونست وقت زیادی نداره. انگشتاش رو روی پیشونی دین گذاشت و سعی کرد با سرعت بیشتری تا جایی که می تونه گریسش رو وارد بدن دین کنه تا زخم هاش رو شفا بده. زخم ها زیاد و عمیق بودن. دین خون زیادی از دست داده بود. کس می دونست نمی تونه کامل دین رو شفا بده. بند آوردن خونریزی ها و برطرف کردن آسیب های داخلی جدی تر تنها کاری بود که فعلا می تونست بکنه.

 

شفا دادن سم و دین نیروی زیادی ازش گرفته بود. وقتی که دستش رو از پیشونی دین برداشت نفس نفس می زد و چشماش تار می دید.

 

لژیون با دیدن وضعیت کستیل ، با لب های پاره شده و بدشکلش لبخند کجی زد بعد کمی مکث جواب داد: "اگر در جهنم بود من می دونستم. قفس الان ماه هاست که خالیه! لوسیفر آزاد شده. اون کجاست؟"

 

کستیل سرش را تکون داد. لژیون اشتباه می کرد. امکان نداشت. چند هفته ای می شد که با کمک روینا و کراولی ، لوسیفر رو دوباره زندانی کرده بودند.

 

دین از روی زمین کمی نیم خیز شد. با چشمایی که سعی می کرد ترسش رو مخفی کنه نگاهش رو به کس دوخت و زمزمه کرد. "کس؟ جریان چیه؟"

 

کس خودش هم نمی فهمید. رو به شیطان با اخم و با لحنمحکم تر گفت: "اون توی جهنمه. وقتی پرتش کردن به همونجایی که ازش اومده بود ، من اونجا بودم! "

 

لژیون چند قدم به سمت کس نزدیک تر شد. چنگال هاش را به هم زد و خس خس کنان گفت: " پس اونجا بودی و ارباب رو دیدیش! خب دیگه چی می دونی؟"

 

کستیل ناخوداگاه نگاهی به دین انداخت که روی زمین تقلا می کرد بلند بشه. هنوز ضعف داشت. باید زمان می خرید. باید شیطان رو از خانواده ش دور می کرد. برای همین ایستاد و از سم و دین فاصله گرفت.

 

کس "باهاش چکار داری؟"

 

لژیون ناگهان سرش را جلو آورد وغرید "با من بازی نکن فرشته! خوب می دونی برنامه چیه! ما باید ارباب رو به شکوه قبلش برگردونیم. نفلیم برگ برنده ی ماست. و تو فرشته... تو قبلا کمک های بزرگی کردی. این بار باید به من کمک کنی! "

 

چشمای کس از تعجب گشاد شد ولی فرصت حرف زدن پیدا نکرد. لژیون جلو پرید و چنگال هاش را در پهلوی کس فرو کرد و اون رو از زمین کند.

 

دین و سم با هم فریاد زدن: "کس! "

 

کس از درد فریاد زد. سعی کرد خودش را آزاد کند. سعی کرد با نیروی گریسش شیطان رو دور کنه. ولی گریسش فقط سوسوی ضعیفی زد و خاموش شد. نیروی زیادی از گریسش مصرف شده بود. لژیون با دیدن تقلا های کس خنده ی غرش مانندی کرد.

 

کس سعی کرد با خنجر به شیطان ضربه بزند ولی زخم ها کاری نبودن. مشت شیطان غول پیکر دور بدنش محکم تر شد. کس حس کرد چند دنده دیگه زیر فشار مشت های گره شده شیطان شکست. لژیون چنگال هاش رو بیشتر و بیشتر در بدن کس فرو می کرد. کس بی اختیار فریاد دیگه ای از درد کشید. صدای گنگ دین رو می شنید که اسمش رو فریاد می زد و لحظه ای بعد همه چیز در گردابی از تله پورت شیطان ناپدید شده بود


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> باورم نمیشه خواننده ی فارسی زبون هم اینجا انقدر داریم چقدر خوشحالم که داستانمو می خونید و نظر و می دید و لایک می کنید :)
> 
> امیدوارم تا اخر هم خوشتون بیاد

دین با ناباوری به جای خالی کس و لژیون خیره شده بود. فریادش در گلوش خشک شد. کس ناپدید شده بود! لژیون کس رو با خودش برده بود!

سم با عجله کنار دین زانو زد و دستش رو روی شونه ی دین گذاشت و تکونش داد "دین، باید از اینجا بریم! "

دین با صدای سم به خودش اومد. سعی کرد تکون بخوره ولی درد بدی توی بدنش پیچید. کس زخم هاش رو شفا داده بود ولی نه کامل. جای زخم ها هنوز درد می کرد و بدنش پر از خراش های سطحی تر و کبودی بود. با کمک سم سر پا ایستاد و به راه افتاد. خنجر کس رو دید که چند متر دور تر روی زمین افتاده بود. دین لنگان لنگان خودش رو به اون رسوند و خم شد.

سم که بازوش رو گرفته بود متوجه خنجر نشده بود "دین چکار می کنی؟ باید زودتر بریم! "

ولی دین جوابی نداد. آهسته خنجر رو برداشت و با شلوارش پاک کرد. نمی تونست بذاره خنجر کس اونجا بمونه. سم وقتی خنجر رو دید دیگه سوالی نکرد. فقط در سکوت به دین کمک کرد تا به ایمپالا برسن. سم با عجله ماشین رو روشن کرد و به راه افتاد.

دین برای اولین بار با صدای گرفته زمزمه کرد: " ممکنه کس رو همین نزدیکی ها برده باشه. باید پیداش کنیم"

سم دوست نداشت اینو به دین بگه ولی این حقیقتی بود که انگار دین نمیخواست متوجهش بشه: "دین، لژیون قوی تر از چیزیه که از پسش بر بیایم. حتی اگر پیداش کنیم، چطور میخوای بکشیش؟"

دین صداش رو بالا برد: "نمیدونم سم! یه ورد ضد تسخیر، چاقوی فرشته، اب مقدس... بالاخره یه راهی باید باشه! "

سم سرش رو تکون داد: "لژیون الان بدنی رو تسخیر نکرده. برای چاقو هم باید خیلی بهش نزدیک شیم! همه این راه ها ممکنه حتی روش اثری نداشته باشه! "

دین بی توجه به حرف سم لبتاب رو با حرص باز کرد تا GPS موبایل کس رو رد یابی کنه: "پس میخوای چکار کنیم؟ منتظر بمونیم تا کس رو بکشه؟" می دونست حرفش بی انصافیه. ولی نمی تونست دست رو دست بذاره و ساکت بشینه. باید یه کاری می کرد.  
سم: "نه دین البته که نه! ولی اگر ما بی برنامه اونجا بریم و خودمون گیر بیوفتیم، کمکی به کس نکردیم! باید نقشه داشته باشیم. "  
دین جوابی نداد. فقط به صفحه لبتاب چشم دوخته بود. چند دقیقه بعد دین با شدت لبتاب رو بست و روی صندلی عقب انداخت. هیچی پیدا نکرده بود. احتمالا موبایل کس در درگیری شکسته بود.  
سم نگاه نگرانی به دین کرد: "کس قوی هست. طاقت میاره! " سم مخصوصا نگفت که منظورش زیر شکنجه هست. ولی نیازی هم نبود.

دین سرش رو تکون داد و روش رو برگردوند. نمی تونست حرف بزنه. بغض راه گلوش رو بسته بود. حتی فکر اینکه الان کس کجاست و چی به سرش میاد از درون خردش می کرد.

تک تک اتفاقات مدام جلوی چشماش رد می شد. همه چیز خیلی ناگهانی به هم ریخته بود. کس نباید گیر می افتاد! دین باخودش فکر کرد، شاید اگر برای کس دعا نکرده بود کس اونجا نمی اومد. شاید اگر کس از گریس لعنتیش برای شفا دادنش استفاده نمی کرد الان گیر اون شیطان نیوفتاده بود. پیرهنش رو بالا زد و زخم های نیمه شفا یافته ی روی شکمش رو نگاه کرد و تو دلش به کس نا سزا داد. چون کاملا معلوم بود که کس حتی برای شفا دادن کامل دین هم نیروی کافی نداشته، چه برسه به جنگیدن با ارتش جهنمی لوسیفر!

اشک خشم چشمهاشو می سوزوند. از این که انقدر ساده کنترل همه چیز رو از دست داده بود متنفر بود. کس به خاطر اون تو دردسر افتاده بود. باید یه کاری می کرد!

سم نمی دونست چی بگه. می دونست الان هر حرفی بزنه فقط حال دین رو خراب تر می کنه. "بر می گردیم بانکر. باید دنبال راهی برای پیدا کردن و کشتنش بگردیم"

دین در تمام مسیر دیگه حرفی نزد. فقط چند بار دیگه GPS گوشی کس رو بررسی کرد و هر بار نا امید تر از قبل می شد.

چشماش رو بست و سعی کرد دعا کنه "کس صدامو می شنوی؟ ما... ما پیدات می کنیم... بهت قول می دم.... کس... هرجور شده پیدات می کنم. "


	8. Chapter 8

وقتی کس متوجه اطرافش شد دید که توی یه غار تاریک و نمناک زیر زمینی هستن. چنگال های لژیون هنوز تو پهلوش فرو رفته بود. لژیون اون رو کنار دیوار غار زمین گذاشت و چنگال هاشو بیرون کشید. کس از درد ناله ی خفه ای کرد. شیطان، کس رو به زنجیر هایی که از قبل اماده بود بست و از دست هاش آویزونش کرد. لژیون: " اینطور می تونیم خصوصی تر صحبت کنیم. " و چند قدم دور تر رفت. کس نگاهی به اطراف انداخت. از دیواره های غار قطره قطره آب می چکید و هواش سرد و مرطوب بود. زنجیر ها رو امتحان کرد ولی کاملا تنگ بود. کس با صدایی که سعی می کرد محکم باشه گفت: " چیزی که می خوای پیش من نیست" لژیون: "که این طور! می دونستم جاه طلبی ولی نه تا این اندازه. تو ارباب رو آزاد کردی و بعد هم از برگشتنش به قفس جهنم نجاتش دادی. ولی الان فرشته.... الان وقتشه که اونو به ما برگردونی! " کس کاملا گیج شده بود: " لوسیفر... اون به جهنم برگشته! " شیطان غرید: "دروغه! اون در جهنم نیست! " و به کستیل نزدیک تر شد. بوی تنفس متعفنش نفس کس رو بند آورده بود. چنگال هاش رو نزدیک صورت کس به هم زد. "باید بدونی که خیلی راحت به چنگت آوردم. فرشته هایی که گرفتم و شکنجه کردم همه ازت متنفر بودن. همه از این که روزی تو رو حتی می شناختن شرمنده بودن! نمی دونستن کجایی ولی کمک بزرگی کردن تا پیدات کنیم! " کس با خشم به شیطان خیره شده بود حدس زده بود که لژیون فرشته ها رو برای رسیدن به خودش کشته باشه. حرف های لژیون زخم های کهنه ای که سعی می کرد مخفی و فراموش کنه رو دوباره باز می کرد و عذاب طرد شدن از بهشت و فرشته ها رو مثل پتک به سرش می زد. با این حال اون ها هنوز خانواده کس بودند حتی اگر دیگه کستیل رو از خودشون نمی دونستند. مرگ فرشته ها چیزی نبود که کس می خواست. حتی فکرش هم قلبش رو پر از درد می کرد. کس دندون هاش رو رو هم فشرد: "انتقامشون رو ازت می گیرم! " لب های پوسیده و پاره پاره ی لژیون به لبخند زشتی از هم باز شد: " لازم نیست تظاهر کنی برات مهم بودن. من تو رو خوب می شناسم. بهتره حرف بزنی! می دونی که راه های زیادی هست که به حرفت بیارم. ولی فکر می کنم عاقل باشی و خودت بدونی چی الان به نفعت هست. بهشت رو نتونستی به دست بیاری ولی اگر به من کمک کنی... اگر وفاداریتو این بار هم به لوسیفر نشون بدی، می تونیم بهت کمک کنیم این بار بهشت رو تسخیر کنی. با هم! " کس با تعجب اخم کرد. اصلا متوجه منظور حرف هاش نمی شد. "من... من هیچ وقت نمی خواستم بهشت رو تسخیر کنم! " لژیون خنده ی کوتاهی کرد و دوباره چشمهای سیاه فرو رفته اش برق وحشتناکی زد. "کستیل... بازی تموم شده... دوران خوبی داشتی. همه فکر می کردن برای دستورات خدا می جنگی. ولی الان همه چیز فرق کرده. الان همه می دونن برنامه تو از اول چی بوده! حتی بهشت این رو فهمیده! متوجه نیستی؟" با اومدن اسم بهشت کس یاد حرف های برادراش افتاد و دوباره قلبش از غم فشرده شد. ولی چند لحظه بعد چشماش از تعجب گرد شد. کس: " تو از کجا می دونی؟" لژیون: " مهم نیست. مهم اینه که تو الان باید به من بگی لوسیفر کجاست. چه بخوای. چه نخوای! " و شمشیر بلندش رو ظاهر کرد و قبل از اینکه به کس فرصت اعتراض بده با شمشیرش زخمی به بدن کس زد. کس چشماش رو بست. با تمام تلاشی که می کرد ولی صدای ناله از بین دندون های بهم فشرده ش شینده میشد. لژیون "اون کجاست؟" کس غرید: " اون تو جهنمه! " شیطان زخم دیگه ای به بدن کس زد "نفلیم کجاست؟" کس این بار از درد فریاد زد. جواب دادن بی فایده بود. لژیون کاملا مطمئن بود که لوسیفر در جهنم نیست. کس به سختی نفس نفس می زد. تمام بدنش پر از زخم های عمیق بود. جای چنگال های لژیون مثل اتش مقدس می سوخت و دستبند ها و زنجیر ها گریسش رو مهار کرده بود و نمی تونست خودش رو شفا بده بعد از چند زخم دیگر با شمشیر و چند مشت به صورتش، لژیون خسته شد و شمشیرش رو کنار گذاشت. "سرسخت هستی. ازت خوشم اومد. ولی باید به ارباب وفادار بمونی. " کس با صورتی که از شدت درد در هم جمع شده بود با صدای ضعیفی گفت "من هیچ وقت به اون وفادار نبودم. نمی فهمم چی می گی! " لژیون "پس الان وقتشه یاد بگیری" و دست غول پیکرش رو روی سر کستیل گذاشت. ناگهان درد وحشتناکی درون سرش پیچید. کس حس می کرد سرش داره منفجر می شه. از درد فریاد بلندی کشید.


	9. Chapter 9

سم کتاب های افسانه های مذهبی و قومی رو در باره ی لژیون ورق می زد و دین با لبتابش سرگرم بود. هر از گاهی دوباره GPS موبایل کس رو چک می کرد. ولی بیشتر تمرکزش روی اخباری از حوادث غیر معمول گذاشته بود.

 

دین تا حالا نزدیک به سی بار به کراولی زنگ زده بود ولی اون حروم زاده وقتی بیشتر از همیشه بهش نیاز بود، جواب نمی داد. حتی طلسم احضار کراولی هم به جایی نرسیده بود. دین مطمئن بود یه کاسه ای زیر نیم کاسه هست که خودشو نشون نمی ده.

 

دین مرتب برای کس دعا می کرد.  می دونست اگر کس زیر شکنجه باشه این که بدونه کسایی هستن که دارن سعی می کنن بیان و نجاتش بدن چقدر مهمه... شاید تنها چیزی باشه که ارتباط اون رو با واقعیت حفظ کنه... تنها چیزی که باعث بشه کس سعی کنه مقاومت کنه!

 

دین مدام یاد شکنجه شدنش توی جهنم می افتاد. با خودش فکر می کرد اگر کسی بود که می تونست بهش بگه دارن میان نجاتش می دن شاید بیشتر مقاومت می کرد...

توی فکرای تیره و تار خودش بود که سم یه دفعه شروع به حرف زدن کرد.

 

سم: "دین اینو گوش کن، لژیون یکی از قدرتمند ترین ارتش های جهنمی هست. "

 

دین: " ارتش؟ "

 

سم: " اره.  فرمی که در اون ظاهر شده ترکیبی از هرکدوم از شیاطینی هست که در اون هستند. تعدادشون بیست تا هست. عیسی مسیح اخرین بار اون ها رو از بدن یک مرد خارج کرد و به جهنم برگردوند. از اون به بعد اسمی ازش شنیده نشده. "

 

دین سرش رو از لبتابش بالا نیوورد "پس الان چطوری اومده بیرون؟"

 

سم: " نمی دونم دین. لژیون وظیفه ی محافظت از لوسیفر رو داشته. بعد از فرمان عیسی مسیح توانایی خروج از جهنم رو نداشت. اینجا نوشته اون می تونه از قالب یک شیطان واحد خارج بشه و به صورت یک گروه مجزا در بیاد. در این صورت قدرتش حداکثره. "

 

دین با تمسخر صدایی در اورد "اه فوق العاده هست. "

لبتابش رو بست. از جاش بلند شد و شروع کرد به راه رفتن. هنوز می لنگید و زخمهاش حسابی درد می کرد.  ولی حاضر نشده بود سم زخم هاشو پانسمان کنه. یه جوری حس میکرد شاید حقش هست درد بکشه. فکر می کرد اگر کس الان داره شکنجه می شه اونم باید این زخم ها رو تحمل کنه. جز این براش قابل تصور نبود.  نمی خواست حس کنه کس رو تنها گذاشته. 

 

دین: "چطوری باید از پس این حروم زاده بر بیایم؟"

کس وقت زیادی نداشت. شاید همین الان هم...

دین سرش رو تکون داد تا اون فکر وحشتناک رو از سرش بیرون کنه. دستی به صورتش کشید و بین دو چشمش رو مالید. سردرد بدی داشت.  هرچی بیشتر تو بانکر می موندن و دنبال کس نمی رفتن عصبی تر می شد.

 

سم: " در مورد نقطه ضعفش چیز زیادی نداریم. تنها چیزی که می دونیم اینه که مسیح اون رو نکشته. فقط اون رو به جهنم برگردونده. به نظر میاد به نیروی خیلی زیادی نیاز داشته باشیم تا دوباره بتونیم برش گردونیم جهنم... یه طلسم قوی یا همچین چیزی.... "

دین: "کراولی جواب نمی ده. باید یه شیطان چهارراه دیگه پیدا کنیم. یکی شون رو گیر میاریم و به زور به حرفش می یارم. باید بفهمیم تو اون خراب شده ی جنم چه خبره. لوسیفر کجاست. لژیون رو کی آزاد کرده. از کس چی می خواست! "

 

سم " دین... لژیون مدام از کس در باره لوسیفر می پرسید. چرا فکر می کرد کس می دونه؟"

 

دین با عصبانیت گفت "نمی دونم سم! چون به لوسیفر اجازه داد تسخیرش کنه؟ شاید فکر می کنه کس اون رو از عمد آزاد کرده. " دین زیر لب به کس ناسزا داد. از خود گذشتگی های کس همیشه اونو تو دردسر می انداخت.

 

سم با خودش بلند بلند فکر کرد: " حالا هم فکر می کنه کس اون رو فراری داده و قایم کرده. اگر لوسیفر واقعا تو جهنم نیست پس... این زیر سر روینا یا کروالی هست! "

دین با این حرف به خودش اومد. روینا! چرا زودتر بش فکر نکرده بود. سریع گوشی موبایلش رو بیرون اورد. بعد از چند بار زنگ زدن بالاخره روینا برداشت

 

روینا " دین. باورم نمی شه هنوزم به خودت جرات می دی به من زنگ بزنی. بعد از اون همه کاری که براتون کردم دیگه بی حساب شدیم! "

 

دین بدون توجه به لحن بی حوصله ی روینا با خشم گفت: " لوسیفر رو کجا فرستادی؟"

روینا با عصبانیت صداش رو بالا برد: " در باره چی حرف می زنی ؟ معلومه که به قفس خودش تو جهنم فرستادم. بعد از کاری که باهام کرد چرا بخوام جایی دیگه بفرستمش؟"

 

دین صداش رو بالا تر برد: " خب اون لعنتی تو جهنم نیست! حالا لژیون داره دنبالش می گرده! "

 

روینا با پوزخند گفت: " اوه با بد کسی در افتادید.  متاسفم دین کاری از دست من برنمیاد. باید با پسرم فرگوس صحبت کنی. اون پادشاه جهنمه.  اون باید بدونه کی کجاست. نه من! "

 

روینا می خواست تلفن رو قطع کنه که دین داد زد " صبرکن... کس... لژیون کس رو برده... " صدای دین گرفت. نمی تونست در باره کس حرف بزنه.

 

روینا مکثی کرد بعد گفت " فرشته ی بیچاره... امیدوارم قبل از مرگ زیاد درد نکشه... داشت ازش خوشم می اومد... "

دین: "خفه شو! به جز حرف زدن کار دیگه ای هم ازت بر میاد یا نه! "

 

روینا: "شاید بتونم بهت کمک کنم. ولی در مقابل... "

 

دین چشماش رو بست و از بین دندون های بهم فشرده گفت " چی می خوای؟"

 

روینا خنده ی کوچیکی کرد: " رمز های کتاب نفرین شده"

 

دین " نه"

 

روینا: " باشه هرطور راحتی"

 

دین " صبر کن... لعنت به تو... " دین نفس عمیقی کشید و بیرون داد. " باید کس رو پیدا کنیم. می فهمی ؟"

 

روینا با خنده ی پیروزمندانه گفت: " به نظر میاد تو نمی فهمی.  وگرنه انقدر وقت رو تلف نمی کردی. می بینمتون پسرا"

 

دین تماس رو با حرص قطع کرد. ولی الان حداقل یه راه پیدا کرده بودند. هرچی بود بهتر از زیر و رو کردن خبر ها برای اتفاق غیر عادی بعدی بود. اونم اتفاقی که به خاطر دردکشیدن غیر قابل وصف یه فرشته رخ بده! دین نمی تونست دست رو دست بذاره تا کس اونقدر شکنجه بشه تا از اون طریق جاشو پیدا کنه. با فکر کردن بهش هم حالش بد می شد!

 

سم به کتاب های روی میز نگاه کرد. با تصمیم دین مخالف نبود ولی هنوز به اون جادوگر مو قرمز ذره ای حس خوبی نداشت

 

سم: " به نظر فکر خوبی بود؟"

 

دین: " چاره ی دیگه ای نداریم سم. این کس هست! به هر قیمتی باید پیداش کنیم! "

 

سم به نشانه تایید سرش رو تکون داد.

دین بطری آبجو بعدی رو باز کرد و سعی کرد تا وقتی منتظر روینا هستن خودش رو دوباره با اخبار مشغول کنه.


	10. Chapter 10

بعد از این که سم و دین جزییات رو برای روینا تعریف کردن ، هر سه با هم شروع کردن به کشیدن نقشه.

روینا: "پیدا کردن فرشتت سخته. ولی سخت تر از اون بعدشه. چطوری میخوای بیرونش بیاری. ممکنه با انواع طلسم ها زندانی شده باشه. از دست لژیون چطور فرار می کنید؟ اینجور که به نظر میاد حتی نمیدونید چطور میتونید باهاش مقابله کنید. "

دین: مهم نیست! تو فقط جای کس رو پیدا کن!

سم، دین رو کناری کشید و زمزمه کرد: دین اون راست میگه. ما هیچی نداریم که بتونیم علیه لژیون ازش استفاده کنیم! کس تو این دردسر افتاد چون ما چیزی نداشتیم که باهاش به شیطان حمله کنیم.

دین با یاد آوری اون لحظه روش رو از سم بر گردوند و چشماش رو بست. دوباره اون لحظه رو دید که روی زمین افتاده بود و حتی نمیتونست سمت کس بره تا بهش کمک کنه. دوباره صدای فریاد کس رو تو سرش شنید و دید چطور کس در چنگال شیطان، از جلوی چشماش ناپدید شد. سم راست میگفت. دین از این حس بیچارگی متنفر بود.

 

دین چند لحظه بعد دوباره به سمت سم و روینا برگشت: " شما ادامه بدین. من برمیگردم. "

سم: "دین کجا داری میری!؟"

دین کلید ایمپالا رو از روی میز جایی که همین چند ساعت پیش سم انداخته بود قاپید و به سمت در رفت.

دین: "دنبال یه شیطان میرم. باید درمورد لژیون یه چیزایی بپرسم. "

سم: "دین صبر کن منم باهات بیام"

دین: "نه سم تو بمون حواست به جادوگره باشه. "

روینا برای دین قیافه ای گرفت ولی دین بی اعتنا از بانکر بیرون رفت.

 

***

 

شیطان چهارراهی که دین احضار کرده بود در بدن یه مرد قوی هیکل بود. دین به سختی تونسته بود اون رو به تنه ی درخت ببنده.

دین با تهدید چاقوشو جلوی چشم شیطان تکون داد: "یه بار دیگه ازت میپرسم. لژیون چطور آزاد شده؟"

شیطان خون دهنش رو تف کرد: "برو از کراولی بپرس! یا بهتر از اون. چرا از دوست فرشتت نمیپرسی، وینچستر؟ شایعه هست اون تو آزاد کردنش کمک کرده! "

 

دین مشت محکم دیگه ای به پوزخند زشت شیطان زد: "مزخرف بسه حروم زاده! اگه همین الان شروع به حرف زدن نکنی... " و چاقو رو به گردنش فشار داد.

 

شیطان: "من فقط چیزی که شنیدم رو گفتم. اون فرشته تا حالا به ما کمک های زیادی کرده. این بار هم کار خودشه. همه میدونن اون فرشته ی گستاخ چی میخواد. قبلا برای قدرت با کراولی زد و بند داشت، حالا که کراولی نفوذشو از دست داده سراغ لژیون رفته. "

 

دین اماده بود تا چاقو رو تو سینه شیطان فرو کنه ولی دست نگه داشت. یه چیزی درست نبود. شیطانی که گیر انداخته بود زیاد رتبه ی بالایی نداشت ولی شیاطین چهارراه زمزمه ی اتفاقات رو میشنیدن.

 

دین با دقت بهش نگاه کرد. وقتی در مورد کس حرف میزد، صورت شیطان امیخته ای از ترس و احترام بود. نه لحن تمسخر امیز و نه پوزخند. هیچی. دین اخم کرد و یه قدم عقب رفت. : "چی گفتی؟"

شیطان: "اون ارباب لوسیفر رو از قفس آزاد کرد! و بعد از اون مانع شد که تو و برادرت ارباب رو به جهنم برگردونید. کستیل همیشه تک روی میکرد ولی این بار به کمک نیاز داره. کی بهتر از لژیون؟ ارباب پیش کستیل هست. لژیون حالا هرکاری برای اون فرشته میکنه! هرکاری که کستیل ازش بخواد، در ازای برگردوندن لوسیفر براش میکنه. و اینو بدون وینچستر، لژیون قوی هست. خیلی قوی. "

دین با پوز خندی گفت: "چی داری میگی! داری میگی کستیل به خاطر اهداف شوم پنهانش یه نیروی وحشتناک جهنمی رو آزاد کرده؟ " دین قهقه ی بلندی زد. دو باره چاقوش رو زیر گلوی شیطان گذاشت و پوستش رو برید: " حرف بزن عوضی! لژیون چطور تو جهنم زندانی شده بود؟ کی اونو شکست داد؟"

شیطان "صبر کن! شکست لژیون به دست پسر خدا بود. دعایی بود که فقط پسر خدا کلماتش رو می دونست. بعد از اون لژیون برای همیشه به جهنم تبعید شد"

 

دین غرید: "کی اونو آزاد کرده؟"

 

شیطان "فقط یه نیروی بهشتی عظیم می تونه این قدرت رو داشته باشه. فقط کستیل هست که آزادی لژیون براش منفعت داره. خودت فکر کن وینچستر. کستیل همیشه کار هاشو پنهانی می کنه. حتی خود تو نمی دونی کجا می ره و چکار می کنه. ارتش فرشته ها رو که یادت نرفته؟ کی اون ها رو کنار هم جمع کرد؟ کی فرمانده اونها بود؟"

 

دین: "از چرندیاتت خسته شدم. " و چاقو رو تو گلوی شیطان فرو کرد.

 

بدن شیطان با نوری نارنجی درخشید و بعد بدن بی حرکتش رو فقط طناب ها نگه داشته بودن. دین چند قدم دور شد. افکارش کاملا به هم ریخته بود. سرش رو تکون داد سعی کرد دوباره به اون حرفا فکر کنه. دین کس رو بهتر از همه می شناخت. کس هیچ وقت چنین کاری نمی کرد.

 

کس با کراولی همکاری کرده بود چون مجبور بود مگه نه؟ چون می خواست تمام دنیا رو نجات بده. یه تنه جنگیده بود چون می خواست دین وارد یه جنگ دیگه نشه.

اینا مال سال ها پیش بود. کس اشتباه کرده بود. همه چی تموم شده بود. چرا این شیطان الان دوباره این حرفا رو می زد؟

دین دستی تو موهاش کشید. شیطان دروغ می گفت. اره همین بود.

 

دین اماده شد تا شیطان دیگه ای احضار کنه. هنوز جواب سوالاش رو نگرفته بود.


	11. Chapter 11

دین تمام مسیر برگشت به بانکر به حرفایی که شنیده بود فکر کرد. بعد از شیطان اول دین چند شیطان دیگه هم گیر آورده بود. اونا هم حرف های مشابهی می زدن. همه به یه چیز اصرار داشتن. و اون اینکه کستیل و لژیون و لوسیفر با هم یه نقشه دارن. نقشه حمله به بهشت و تسخیرش.

دین اول فقط می خندید و چند مشت و لگد دیگه حواله ی اون حرومزاده ها می کرد. ولی بعد از بار سومی که حرف تکراری از یه شیطان تصادفی دیگه می شنید جور دیگه ای به قضیه نگاه می کرد.

صدای شیطان تو سرش تکرار می شد: " کستیل همیشه دنبال بهشت بود، یادته؟ سلاح های بهشتی رو از بهشت دزدید تا باهاش رافائل رو شکست بده. وقتی اونا کافی نبودن رفت سراغ روح های برزخ! حتی به متحداش و دوستاشم رحم نکرد مگه نه؟ کراولی تا اخرین لحظه همراهش بود. ولی کستیل زیر قولش زد. و بالتازار؟ اون قدیمی ترین رفیقش بود که با دستای خودش کشتش! اوه تا یادم نرفته! اون دیوار سم رو شکست تا تو و برادرت دنبالش نرید مگه نه؟ همه اون کارا رو فکر می کنی برای چی می کرد؟ برای اینکه اون قدرت می خواست. اون همیشه می خواست فرماندهی کنه. و وقتی قدرت داشت تمام فرشته هایی که ذره ای باهاش مخالف بودن رو کشت! حتی به تو و برادرت هم رحم نمی کرد!

دین سرش رو تکون داد تا صدای مسخره ی اون شیطان لعنتی رو تو سرش رو خفه کنه.

دین همه ی اینا رو می دونست. حرفای جدیدی نبودن. چیزایی بودن که بارها و بارها بهش فکر کرده بود و شبای زیادی با این خاطرات وحشتناک تا صب نتونسته بود چشم رو هم بذاره. خیلی طول کشید تا دوباره تونست به کس اعتماد کنه. خیلی طول کشید تا دوباره بهش به عنوان عضوی از خونوادش فکر کنه. ولی این مال سال ها پیش بود. کس اشتباه کرده بود و متوجه اشتباهاش شده بود. تاوانش رو هم داده بود. سم و دین مدت ها پیش کس رو بخشیده بودن.

دین پاشو بیشتر رو پدال گاز فشار داد. دیگه نمی خواست به بقیه ی حرفایی که شنیده بود فکر کنه.

سردرد بدی گرفته بود. از شدت عصبانیت دندون هاشو به هم فشرد و با دستای خونیش فرمون رو محکم تر چنگ زد. ولی بی فایده بود. صدای شیطان هایی که شکنجه کرده بود یکی بعد از دیگری تو سرش می پیچید.

"سقوط فرشته ها رو که یادت نرفته وینچستر؟ کستیل حتی حاضر بود با متاترون همکاری کنه تا به قدرت برسه. و بعد از اون خودش یه ارتش از فرشته ها جمع کرد تا بهشت رو پس بگیره! "

دین چشماش رو به هم فشرد و باز کرد. سرش رو با یه دست گرفت و از درد ناله ی خفه ای کرد. ولی صدا ها تو سرش پشت سر هم تکرار می شد.

"الان هم نفلیم و لوسیفر و لژیون ابزار های جدیدش هستن. لوسیفر برگ برندش هست تا نفلیم رو پیدا کنه و لژیون رو کنترل کنه. اون فقط قدرت کنترل بهشت و فرشته ها رو می خواد! اون تو و برادرت رو به بازی گرفت! از همون اول فقط وسیله بودین! "

با یاد آوری تک تک اون کلمات دین دلش می خواست دوباره از اول اون شیطان ها رو شکنجه کنه و بکشدشون. حالت تهوع داشت. دیگه نمی تونست درست فکر کنه. باید زود تر برمی گشت بانکر. باید با سم حرف می زد. سم همیشه منطقی تر بود.

همون موقع موبایلش زنگ خود و دین ناگهان از افکار تاریکش بیرون پرید. چیزی نمونده بود ماشین رو چپ کنه.

دین به سختی صدای گرفته ش رو کنترل کرد و جواب داد " چیزی پیدا کردی؟"

سم: "دین زود برگرد. روینا داره سعی می کنه جای کس رو پیدا کنه. فکر کنم چیزی نمونده پیداش کنیم. "

دین موبایلش رو روی صندلی پرت کرد و تا ته پدال گاز رو فشار داد. نیروی تازه ای گرفته بود. باید هرچه زود تر کس رو پیدا می کرد و نجات می داد. الان فقط به همین باید فکر می کرد. هدف الان فقط باید نجات کس باشه


	12. Chapter 12

دستای بزرگ و متعفن لژیون هر لحظه بیشتر سر کس رو می فشرد. کس حس می کرد سرش الان منفجر میشه. از بین درد غیر قابل تحملی که داشت یهو حضور لژیون رو توی ذهنش حس کرد.

 

کس بلافاصله فهمید که قصدش چیه. شیطان می خواست خاطراتش رو زیر رو کنه. به هر خاطره ای که چنگ می زد رد الوده و مشمئز کننده ای از حضور خودش به جا می ذاشت. کس داشت سعی کرد اونو بیرون برونه. نباید میذاشت از اسرار بهشت یا درباره سم و دین چیزی بفهمه.

 

لژیون با صدای نرمی تو سرش زمزمه کرد: " مقاومت نکن فرشته. اینجوری فقط بیشتر به خودت صدمه می زنی"

 

خاطرات کس یکی بعد از دیگری با سرعت رد می شد. کس سعی کرد حداقل اونایی که مربوط به سم و دین هست رو از دسترس شیطان دور نگه داره. اونا خصوصی ترین قسمت از خاطراتش بودن. نمی تونست بذاره لژیون بفهمه چقدر سم و دین براش مهمن. نمی تونست بذاره نقطه ضعفی از اونا بدست بیاره.

 

لژیون که از محافظت ذهنی کس باخبر شد بیشتر و بیشتر حریص شد تا بهشون دست پیدا کنه برای همین شدیدتر به ذهن کس نفوذ کرد: " فکر می کنی می تونی اون اطلاعاتو ازم مخفی کنی؟" و باقدرت بیشتری عمیق تر به افکار کس وارد شد.

 

کس دیگه حتی نمی تونست درست فکر کنه. نمی دونست کجاست و چرا انقدر درد می کشه. فقط می دونست که باید از سم و دین حفاظت کنه. فقط می دونست که نباید بذاره این نیروی ناشناخته به اون ها برسه. هر اتفاقی که برای خودش میوفتاد ديگه مهم نبود.  تنها چیزی که مهم بود این بود سم و دین تو وضعیت بدی نیوفتن.

 

لژیون عصبی شده بود. با صدای بلندی تو سر کس داد زد: "لوسیفر کجاست؟!اونو کجا قایم کردی؟ نفلیم کجاست؟"

 

ولی کس فقط سعی میکرد بیشتر و بیشتر خودش رو از لژیون دور کنه. سعی می کرد تا جایی که می تونه خودش رو از اون نیروی سیاه مهاجم جدا کنه. سخت بود. خیلی سخت. ولی باید از پسش بر می اومد. برای سم و دین...

 

لژیون دیگه طاقتش رو از دست داد و با حرص تو سر کستیل داد زد: " می تونست اینطور نباشه. ولی خودت خواستی فرشته!"

 

لحظه ای بعد نیروی تاریک لژیون به گریس کس هجوم آورد. کس همون طور که از زنجیر ها اویزون بود تکان شدیدی خورد.گریس ضعیف کس زیر فشار حمله ی ناگهانی شیطان به سختی سعی می کرد مقاومت کنه.

 

لژیون با شدت بیشتری حمله کرد و این بار گریس کس شکافته شد. کس از درد فریاد بلندی کشید. تمام بدنش می لرزید. دیگه هیچی تحت اختیارش نبود.

 

نیروی سیاه به درون گریسش هجوم برده بود. کس میتونست حس کنه بند بند گریس و وسلش داره از هم می پاشه. هیچ چیز دیگه ای به جز درد نمی فهمید. انقدر فریاد زده بود که دیگه صدایی براش نمونده بود.

 

لژیون دیگه فقط به دنبال گریس باقی مونده ی لوسیفر می گشت. گریس لوسیفر خیلی ناچیز بود ولی بعد از ماه ها حالا دیگه با گریس کس پیوند خورده بود. شیطان به رشته های در هم تنیده ی گریس لوسیفر و کستیل چنگ انداخت و اون قسمت بیگانه رو بی رحمانه از جا کند و بیرون کشید. همراه باهاش مقداری از گریس کس هم کنده شد.

 

این بار کس از شدت درد بیشتر از قبل شروع به لرزیدن کرد. تمام عضلاتش کشیده و منقبض شده بود. شکنجه براش غیر قابل تحمل بود ولی کنده شدن گریس باعث شده بود کاملا بی دفاع شده. فریاد بلندی کشید و بعد فقط خنده های لژیون رو شنید و کاملا از هوش رفت.


	13. Chapter 13

وقتی دین به بانکر رسید سم و روینا داشتن روی طلسم کار می کردن. دین با پاهای خسته و بدن کوفته خودش رو به پایین پله های بانکر رسوند.

 

با دیدن قیافه ی داغون و لباس های غرق خون دین، سم نگران شد و جلو اومد تا اگر لازم باشه به برادرش کمک کنه.

 

سم "دین زخمی شدی ؟ حالت خوبه؟"

 

دین نگاهش رو از سم دزدید. نه حالش اصلا خوب نبود. ولی الان نمی تونست حرف بزنه. نه جلوی روینا. الان فقط پیدا کردن کس مهم بود.

 

دین جواب سوال سم رو نداد. در عوض پرسید: " چی پیدا کردی سم؟"

 

سم که خیالش راحت شده بود که دین زخمی نشده دوبار کنار میزی که با روینا روی طلسم کار می کردند برگشت. و به روینا اشاره کرد تا توضیح بده.

 

روینا :" فرشتت حسابی داره محافظت می شه. طلسم هام نمی تونن پیداش کنن. فقط یکی از طلسم های کتاب نفرین شده هست که میتونه گریس فرشته رو از ورای تمام سد ها لمس کنه و جاش رو بهم بگه. "

 

دین جا خورد. با عصبانیت نگاهی به سم انداخت: " کتاب نفرین شده رو دادی دستش؟ "

 

سم اخم کرد و دستش رو به سینه ش زد: "باید چکار می کردم دین؟ خودت گفتی باید هر طور شده کس رو پیدا کنیم و بعد ول کردی رفتی! حتی تماس هامو جواب نمی دادی. همه ی طلسم های دیگه رو امتحان کردیم دین. این طلسم اخرین راهه. "

 

دین چشماش رو بست و نفس عمیقی کشید. باورش نمی شد سم کتاب نفرین شده رو دست جادوگر مو قرمز داده. ولی الان فرصت جر و بحث نبود. سم راست می گفت. باید کس رو پیدا می کردن.

 

روینا ادامه داد: " طلسم تقریبا اماده شده ولی یه مشکل هست. "

 

دین اخم کرد. بدن خسته ش دیگه نمی کشید. با دست هاش به میز تکیه داد و به وسایل و مواد جادوگری روینا نگاهی انداخت: " چه مشکلی؟"

 

سم اهسته گفت: "لمس کردن گریس یه فرشته با این طلسم زیاد جالب نیست. " سم نگاهی به روینا کرد و ادامه داد "دقیق تر اینکه ، برای فرشته ای که اینطور رد یابی می شه دردناکه. مثل این هست که گریس رو با طلسم فرابخونی. یه ارتباط موقت کوتاه برقرار می شه و طلسم روی نقشه نشون می ده که حدودا کس کجاست. و کس... کس الان احتمالا توی وضعیت بدی هست. ممکنه... " و حرفش رو ادامه نداد.

 

دین با عصبانیت جملش رو کامل کرد " ممکنه براش خطر ناک باشه؟ ممکنه بکشدش مگه نه؟"

 

سم سرش رو پایین انداخت و حرفی نزد.

 

روینا اشاره ای به میز جلوش کرد: " این اخرین راهه. اگر زودتر پیداش نکنید شاید دیگه برای فکر کردن به خطرات احتمالی دیر شده باشه. "

 

دین خودش رو از میز جدا کرد و شروع کرد به قدم زدن. چند دور طول سالن بانکر رو بالا و پایین رفت. نمی تونست درست فکر کنه. حرف هایی که شنیده بود کاملا ذهنش رو به هم ریخته بود. سردردش بدتر از قبل شده بود. چشماش رو بهم فشرد و دستی به صورتش کشید. باید کس رو نجات می داد. ولی نمی تونست به خطر بندازتش. نمی تونست باعث درد بیشترش بشه. حتی فکرشم باعث می شد چیز ناخوشایندی تو شکمش بالاپایین بشه. ولی چاره ای نبود. اگر زودتر کس رو پیدا نمی کردن لژیون اونو می کشت.

دین با صدای گرفته ای گفت: "شروع کن"

روینا شروع به خوندن ورد کرد و بعد چشماش رو بست و دستش رو بالای نقشه اماده نگه داشت.

دین دندون هاش رو به هم فشرد و منتظر موند


	14. Chapter 14

کس با درد ناگهانی به خودش اومد. هنوز حتی اونقدر قوی نبودکه بتونه وسلش رو کنترل کنه. حتی نمی تونست چشماش رو باز کنه. اخرین چیزی که یادش می اومد فقط درد وصف ناپذیر پاره شدن گریسش بود. اهسته و با احتیاط گریسش رو بررسی کرد. محلی که شیطان بهش چنگ انداخته بود زخمی دردناک بود. گریس ضعیفش سوسو می زد و تقلا می کرد پارگی ها رو ترمیم کنه.

 

لژیون چند وقتی بود که تنهاش گذاشته بود. چیزی که می خواست رو گرفته بود و رفته بود. کس نمی دونست کجا رفته. باید قبل از این که بر می گشت خودش رو ازاد می کرد. گریس زخمی و دردناکش رو وادار کرد زخم ها و شکستگی ها رو شفا بده ولی گریسش با دستبند های طلسم شده کاملا محدود شده بود.

 

این بار کس سعی کرد گریس ناچیزش رو روی باز کردن دستبند ها متمرکز کنه ولی قبل از این که بتونه کاری کنه نیروی بیگانه ای رو حس کرد که سعی می کرد به گریسش نزدیک بشه. کس با ضعف سعی کرد گریسش رو از دسترس اون نیروی ناشناخته ی جدید دور کنه. گریسش کاملا پاره پاره بود. دیگه بیشتر از این نمی تونست اسیب گریسش رو تحمل کنه. ولی کس ضعیف بود و نیرو ی ناشناخته با سماجت خودشو نزدیک تر می کرد. کس سعی کرد مقابله کنه. با اخرین ذره نیرویی که در خودش پیدا کرد به سمت مهاجمش حمله کرد تا از خودش دورش کنه.

 

-

 

در بانکر ، ناگهان بدن جادوگر تکان شدیدی خورد و روینا جیغ کوتاهی زد. سم و دین بازو هاش رو گرفتن و اونو سر پا نگه داشتن. قلب دین به قدری تند می زد که حس می کرد الان از سینه اش بیرون می زنه. دلش می خواست می تونست مثل روینا از وضعیت کس باخبر شه ولی تنها کاری که می تونست بکنه این بود که جادوگر رو ثابت نگه داره تا طلسم تموم شه.

 

-

 

کس دوباره حس کرد که نیروی ناشناخته به گریسش نزدیک می شه. این بار کس دیگه قدرتی نداشت تا مانعش بشه. نیروی خارجی اهسته به گریسش نزدیک شد و ناگهان بهش چنگ انداخت. کس از درد ناله ی ضعیفی کرد ، هرچند وسلش فقط لرزش خفیفی از اون جنگ درونی رو نشون می داد.

 

-

 

دست روینا روی نقشه شروع کرد به لرزید و آرام آرام به سمت گوشه ی نقشه رفت. سم و دین با چشمای گشاد شده حرکت اهسته ی دست روینا رو دنبال کردن.

 

روینا به نفس نفس افتاده بود. بدنش می لرزید. دین با خودش فکر می کرد که کس الان در چه حالی هست؟ اینجور که پیدا بود این طلسم برای هر دو سمت ناخوشایند بود.

 

انگشت روینا روی یکی از شهر ها ی تگزاس پایین اومد. چند ساعت بیشتر با بانکر فاصله نداشت. سم سریع نقشه ی با جزییات بیشتری از اون منطقه رو زیر دست روینا گذاشت. این بار به جای اینکه روینا یک نقطه رو روی نقشه نشون بده با حرکت دورانی یک منطقه رو نشون می داد. سم سریع محدوده رو علامت زد.

 

دین زیر لب غر ولندی کرد. عالی بود. حتی این طلسم کتاب نفرین شده هم محل دقیق کس رو بهشون نشون نمی داد!

 

وقتی معلوم شد طلسم بیشتر از این به محل دقیق کس نزدیک نمی شه روینا نفس عمیقی کشید و چشماش رو باز کرد. هنوز کمی لرزان بود ولی دست های سم و دین رو کنار زد و خودش رو روی یکی از صندلی ها انداخت.

 

دین با اضطراب جلو اومد: " چی دیدی؟ کس چطوره؟"

 

روینا برای دین قیافه ای گرفت و با اخم گفت: " چطور می خواستی باشه ؟ " و بعد با صدای ارام تری گفت "اون الان تنهاست. لژیون رفته. باید زود تر برید دنبالش. گریسش اسیب جدی دیده و این طلسم هم وضعش رو خراب تر کرد. "

 

با این حرف چیزی در دل دین پایین ریخت. سم سریع نقشه ها رو جمع کرد و اماده ی حرکت شد.

دین روینا رو به دخمه ی بانکر برد و اونجا زندانی کرد.

 

روینا شروع کرد به داد زدن: "ما قرار گذاشتیم وینچستر! نمی تونی منو زندانی کنی!"

 

دین: " بعد با هم صحبت می کنیم. در مورد طلسمی که برای زندانی کردن لوسیفر استفاده کردی هنوز ازت سول دارم. فعلا نمی تونم بذارم بری. "

 

دین سریع به سمت سم که منتظرش ایستاده بود دوید. باید هرچه زودتر به کس می رسیدن. حرف اخر روینا مدام تو سرش تکرار می شد /گریسش آسیب جدی دیده/

 

دین الان فقط به یه چیز می تونست فکر کنه؛ برگردوندن کس.


	15. Chapter 15

دین ایمپالا رو با اخرین سرعتی که میتونست میروند. نمی تونست بیشتر از این وقت رو تلف کنه. تا همین الان هم وقت زیادی رو از دست داده بودن . باید کس رو نجات میداد.

 

سم سمبل هایی که روینا برای مخفی موندن از دید لژیون داده بود رو با خون روی کاغذ میکشید و در جیبش می ذاشت. انواع طلسم های حفاظتی رو با خودشون آورده بودن. ولی نمیدونستن اگر لژیون واقعا سر و کله ش پیدا بشه چقدر این طلسم ها به درد میخورن.

 

سم نگاهی به صورت درهم و خسته ی دین کرد و آهسته و با تردید پرسید: " دین... از شیطان هایی که پیدا کردی... چیزی فهمیدی؟"

 

دین دوباره یاد حرف هایی که شنیده بود افتاد و دندوناشو به هم فشرد. نمیدونست به سم چی بگه. اینطور نبود که به کس اعتماد نداشته باشه. ولی کس تو این سال ها اشتباهای زیادی هم کرده بود. دین هنوز دلیل خیلی از کارهاشو شاید درست نمیفهمید. حرفهایی که اون شیطان ها زده بودن خاطرات تلخ زیادی رو زنده کرده بود.

 

دین با اخم سرش رو تکون داد: "چیز جدیدی نگفتن. هنوز راهی برای شکست دادنش نداریم"

 

سم: "پس نقشه چیه؟"

 

دین: "باید جایی که کس رو مخفی کرده پیدا کنیم. بعدش تصمیم می گیریم چکار کنیم. "

 

بعد از چند لحظه سکوت دین فکری به ذهنش رسید: "به نظر میاد لژیون جاهای تاریک و زیرزمینی رو ترجیح میده. توی اون محدوده ای که روینا نشون داد، معدن یا تونل زیر زمینی هست؟"

 

سم سریع نقشه ی منطقه رو رو لبتابش باز کرد.

 

سم: "معدن نیست ولی یه غار زیر زمینی اونجا هست که به دلیل ریزش های خطرناکش برای بررسی های تحقیقاتی ناامن اعلام شده بوده. "

 

دین: "ینی مسیر های تونل های داخل غار رو نداریم؟"

 

سم با اخم به صفحه لبتابش خیره شده بود: "سعی میکنم بیشتر بگردم. "

کمی بعد سم گفت: "تا جایی که اکتشافت پیشرفته، نقشه وجود داره. جلوتر از اون فقط حدس و گمان هست. باید شانس بیاریم تا بتونیم سریع پیداش کنیم. "

 

دین فقط با هووم جواب سم رو داد و بعد از اون سکوت بود.

دین میدونست هیچ وقت شانس باهاشون نیست. فقط امیدوار بود کس یکم دیگه طاقت بیاره.

 

باخودش شروع کرد به دعا کردن: " کس... داریم میایم... چیزی نمونده... تحمل کن... "

 

جایی که سم پیدا کرده بود پرت و دور از محل زندگی مردم بود. وقتی به فاصله ی دویست متری از

کوهی که غار در اون بود رسیدن، دین محکم پاش رو رو ترمز گذاشت. سم که هنوز داشت تو لبتابش نقشه ها رو بالا و پایین می کرد به سختی خودش رو تو صندلیش نگه داشت ولی لبتابش از دستش پرت شد.

 

سم: " دین چکار می کنی؟"

 

دین جوابی نداد ولی سم جوابش رو وقتی سرش رو بالا آورد پیدا کرد.

 

دین با بهت به بیرون خیره شده بود. رنگش پریده بود. به سرعت از ایمپالا بیرون اومد و با وحشت به اطراف نگاه کرد.

 

تمام زمین های اطراف سوخته بود. زمین کاملا پوشیده از دوده و خاکستر شده بود. یکی دوتا از بوته ها هنوز در آتش می سوختند.

 

سم و دین نگاهی با وحشت به هم انداختند. این فقط یه معنی داشت. دین حتی نمی تونست بهش فکر کنه. قلبش به تندی می زد ولی الان وقت فکر کردن نبود. الان فقط باید سریع یه کاری میکردن.

اسلحه ها و طلسم هاشون رو برداشتن و دنبال ورودی تونل ها گشتند.

 

غاری که پیدا کرده بودن از درون یه صخره ی کوهی عظیم شروع میشد و به زیرِ زمین می رفت.

سم و دین چراغ قوه هاشون رو بیرون آوردن و به داخل غار رفتن.

 

دیواره های نمناک غار پوشیده از سنگ های اهکی استالاکتیت و استالاگمیت بود و راه رفتن از بین آنها و آبی که تا مچ پاهاشون بالا می اومد آسون نبود.

 

دین جلوتر حرکت می کرد. هر لحظه منتظر بود که لژیون یا شیطان دیگه ای از پشت سر غافلگیرشون کنه.

 

سم که نقشه رو روی موبایلش باز نگه داشته بود گفت: یکم دیگه به دوراهی اصلی می رسیم. به نظر میاد پشت تونل سمت راست محیط بزرگتری باشه. بهتره اول از اون سمت بریم"

 

دین بدون حرفی به پشت سر سم سمت راست چرخید.

 

دین نگران بود که صدای پاهاشون یا نور چراغ ها توجه کسی رو جلب کنه ولی چاره ای نبود. حتی نمی تونست کس رو صدا کنه و این پیدا کردنش رو سختتر می کرد. دین به خودش لعنت فرستاد چون شاید کس اصلا در شرایطی نباشه که حتی بتونه جوابش رو بده و به پیدا شدنش کمک کنه.

 

کمی که جلوتر رفتن سم نور چراغش رو روی دیواره ها انداخت :" دین اینجا پر از علامت و طلسمه... به نظر علامت انوکیان می یاد... ولی فقط این نیست... زبون های دیگه ای هم استفاده شده... "

 

سم نتونست حرفشو تموم کنه چون همون لحظه یه شیطان بدترکیب جلوشون ظاهر شده بود. دین به سختی ضربه ای که به سمتش اومد رو جا خالی داد. سم که خنجر فرشته رو اماده تو دستش داشت به سمت شیطان حمله کرد و تونست یه زخم عمیق به پهلوش بزنه.

 

شیطان زوزه ای از درد کشید و عقب رفت. با صدای غیر انسانی غرید : "باز شما دو تا؟"

 

دین از درون تاریکی به سختی شیطان رو می دید. ولی کاملا مطمئن بود که اون لژیون نیست. هیکلش کوچکتر بود و صداش فرق داشت. شیطان انگار اونا رو می شناخت اما دین فرصت فکر کردن به این مسئله رو نداشت و بی معطلی ، قبل از اینکه شیطان بتونه از نیروهاش استفاده کنه یا بقیه رو خبر کنه خنجرش را مستقیم در سینه اش فرو کرد.

 

شیطان با تعجب به خنجر فرشته ای که تا دسته در سینه اش فرو رفته بود خیره شد. ولی خبری از نور نارنجی نبود. دین نگاه وحشتزده ای به سم انداخت و سم این بار با کلت به سمت شیطان شلیک کرد. با شدت ضربه ی گلوله شیطان محکم به دیواره غار برخورد کرد. دیواره های غار لرزش شدیدی کردند و چند سنگ استالاکتیت بزرگ از سقف سقوط کرد. سم و دین دستاشون رو روی سرشون گرفتند و جا خالی دادند.

ولی در عوض این بار نور نارنجی غار تاریک رو پر کرد و بدن بی جون شیطان روی زمین افتاد.

 

دین نفس نفس زنان از جاش بلند شد و گفت :"این دیگه چه کوفتی بود؟"

 

دین نور چراغش رو روی جنازه ی شیطان انداخت. پوست سیاه و شاخ های تیزش آشنا بود.

سم نگاه نگرانی به دین انداخت :"فکر کنم فهمیدم اینجا چه خبره! باید عجله کنیم. "

 

دین پشت سر سم راه افتاد "چی فهمیدی؟ اون که لژیون نبود که، نه ؟ نکنه... نکنه می خوای بگی لژیون... از هم جدا شدن؟" دین نمی دونست چطور دیگه ای لژیون رو توصیف کنه.

 

سم: " دقیقا. به نظرم از شکل منفردش خارج شده. باید مواظب باشیم. شاید شیطان های بیشتری ازش اینجا مونده باشه. "

 

دین مرتب جلو و عقب رو بررسی می کرد. حداقل الان می دونستن که چی لژیون رو می کشه.

چند دقیقه در سکوتی که فقط صدای شلپ شلوپ راه رفتنشون در آب کف تونلن اون رو می شکست گذشته بود که سم با صدای لرزانی پچ پچ کرد: " دین... روی زمین... "

 

دین نور چراغ رو روی آبی که روی زمین بود انداخت. رنگ آب قرمز شده بود.

 

خون؟ نه... نه... کس؟

 

سم قدم هاشو سریع تر کرد و دین پشت سرش می رفت. ضربان قلبش رو توی سرش حس می کرد. دسته ی خنجر رو محکم تو دستش فشرد. دیگه نزدیک شده بودند. می تونست حس کنه.

 

کمی که جلوتر رفتن تونل به یه محوطه ی باز رسید. سقفش بلند تر بود و سنگ ها اهکی مثل یه سالن خیلی بزرگ جا باز کرده بودند. سم سرجاش ایستاد و اهسته به دین اشاره کرد.

 

در سمت دیگه ی سالن دین کس رو دید. کس از دست هاش از دیوار آویزون بود و حرکتی نمی کرد. از این فاصله نمی تونست ببینه که چقدر آسیب دیده. نفس دین تو سینش حبس شد. می خواست به سمتش بدوه که سم به سمت دیگه اشاره کرد.

در سمت دیگه ی سالن یه شیطان داشت قدم می زد. سم کلت رو بیرون آورد و هدف گیری کرد. تیر اولش به شونه ی شیطان خورد. دیوار ها با صدای شلیک گلوله لرزید. شیطان از درد غرشی کرد . قبل از این که سم بتونه دوباره شکلیک کنه ثانیه ای بعد شیطان درست جلوی اونا ظاهر شده بود. با دست بزرگ و سیاهش ضربه ای به سر سم زد و اونو همراه کلت چند متر دور تر پرت کرد.

 

دین بلافاصله با خنجر ضد شیاطینش به سمتش حمله کرد. می دونست احتمالا خنجر بی فایده هست ولی باید وقت می خرید. شیطان با نیروش دین رو متوقف کرد و به دیوار پشتش کوبوند. دین از شدت ضربه ناله ای کرد و چند لحظه چشماش سیاهی رفت. وقتی دوباره چشماش رو باز کرد شیطان به سمتش اومد و رو به روش ایستاد. از بین دندون های تیزش غرید: "باید همون بار اول می کشتیمتون. می دونستیم مزاحم هستید. " و چشماش در تاریکی به رنگ قرمز برقی زد.

 

شیطان که حالا دین می دونست قسمتی از لژیون هست پوزخند زشتی زد و به دین نزدیک تر شد. لژیون: " نباید اینجا می اومدین "

 

نیروی شیطان مثل دستی گلوی دین رو فشار می داد. دین به سختی می تونست نفس بکشه. از گوشه ی چشم سعی کرد دنبال سم بگرده. اگر سم تا چند دقیقه ی دیگه یه کاری نمی کرد دیگه هیچ کدوم هیچ شانسی نداشتن. دین به کس فکر کرد. این که هنوز بهش نرسیده بودن و کارشون داشت تموم میشد. به این که شاید سم راست می گفت نباید بدون نقشه حمله می کردن.

 

لژیون شمشیر بلندش رو ظاهر کرد و اماده ی حمله به دین شد که صدای شلیک گلوله ی دیگه ای اومد. این بار تیر درست به سر شیطان خورده بود. بدن شیطان در نور نارنجی تکانی خورد و محکم زمین افتاد. دین هم بلافاصله از نیروی اون آزاد شد و کنار دیوار روی زمین افتاد.

 

دین نفس نفس زنان گفت: " به موقع بود!"

 

با موج گلوله دیوار های غار شروع به ریختن کرده بود. سنگ های کوچک و بزرگ از سقف می ریخت. وقت زیادی نداشتند.

 

دین با ترس به کس نگاه کرد. چراغش رو برداشت و به سمتش دوید. وقتی بهش رسید با عجله شروع به بررسی وضعش کرد .

 

سم سریع یکی از کیسه های طلسمی که روینا داده بود رو در جیب کت کس گذاشت و شروع به خوندن ورد کرد. باید طلسم هایی که کس رو زندانی نگه داشته بود رو می شکستند.

 

دین جلو رفت و صورت کس رو تو دستاش گرفت: " کس؟ کس! صدامو می شنوی ؟"

 

ولی کس جوابی نداد. صورتش رنگ پریده بود. چشماش بسته بود و بدن بی جونش رو فقط زنجیر های بسته شده به مچش، سرپا نگه داشته بودن.

 

دین انگشتش رو با نگرانی روی نبض گردن کس گذاشت.قلبش کند و ضعیف می زد. ولی نبض داشت. دین نفس راحتی کشید. سریع کس رو بلند کرد تا وزن بدنش بیشتر از این روی مچ های زخمیش نباشه و سم مشغول باز کردن قفل ها شد.

 

با باز شدن هر دو قفل ، ناگهان تمام وزن کس روی دست دین افتاد. سم به دین کمک کرد که کس رو عمودی نگه داره. بدن کس کاملا شل بود. سنگ های سقف غار همچنان تک و توک به زمین می ریخت.

 

سم: " باید سریع از اینجا بریم بیرون"

 

دین به وزن کس رو جابه جا کرد و یکی از دست هاشو دور گردن خودش انداخت. به سختی گفت "کس اصلا بیدار نمیشه! باید کمک کنی سم. "

 

سم دست دیگر کس رو دور گردنش انداخت و با دست دیگر کلت رو اماده نگه داشت. با نهایت سرعتی که می تونستد کس رو از سالن بیرون کشیدند. ولی تونل پشت سالن فرق می کرد. تونل باریک بود و جایی برای راه رفتن هر سه نفرشون کنار هم نبود.

 

سم: " من کس رو روی شونه م می ذارم. تو جلو برو. "

 

دین کمک کرد تا سم ، کس رو روی شونش بذاره و خودش کلت رو از سم گرفت و با چراغ وارد تونل شد. دین مراقب بود که سم سنگ های برجسته دیواره ها رو ببینه تا کس بیشتر از این زخمی نشه. یکی دو بار سم روی سنگ های خیس لیز خورد و نزدیک بود همراه کس روی استالاکتیت ها فرود بیاد که دین به موقع گرفتشون.

 

وقتی به بیرون غار رسیدن هوا تاریک شده بود. سم و دین سریع کس رو به ماشین رسوندن و روی صندلی عقب گذاشتند.دین ایمپالا رو روشن کرد و با نهایت سرعتی که می تونست از اون غار لعنتی دور شد.

 

سم روی صندلی چرخیده بود و داشت کس رو بررسی می کرد. توی نور داخل ماشین زخم های کس و لباس های پاره و خونیش واضح تر بود. نگاهی بدن زخمی کس کرد و از نگرانی صورتش در هم جمع شد.

 

دین با بی قراری مرتب از اینه جلو سعی می کرد به کس نگاه می کند ولی نمی تونست کس رو ببینه:"حالش چطوره سم؟"

 

سم: " خوب نیست دین. بدنش چند تا زخم عمیق داره که اصلا خوب نشده. نور گریسش رو هم زخم نمی بینم "

 

دین زیر لب ناسزایی داد. پس روینا راست می گفت. گریس کس هم آسیب دیده بود.

دین "سعی کن خونریزی ها رو بند بیاری. تو بانکر برای زخماش یه فکری می کنیم. "

 

سم سریع پیرهنش رو در آورد و روی عمیق ترین زخم کس که شبیه زخم شمشیر روی پهلوش بود گذاشت و فشار داد. چنگال های لژیون سوراخ های عمیقی ایجاد کرده بود. سم نگران بود. مطمئن نبود کس بتونه اون همه آسیب داخلی رو خودش شفا بده.

 

ولی چاره ای نبود. فعلا تنها کاری که می تونستن بکنن این بود که کس رو به یه جای امن برسونن تا بتونن به زخم هاش رسیدگی کنن.

 

باید مطمئن می شدن که به جز این زخم ها کس آسیب دیگه ای ندیده. باید به کس کمک می کردن دوباره سر پا بشه


	16. Chapter 16

وقتی که به بانکر رسیدند کس هنوز بیهوش بود. دین ماشین رو در گاراژ خاموش کرد و سریع به سمت در عقب رفت.

کس روی صندلی پشتی دراز کشیده بود. صورت رنگ پریده ش بیشتر به خاکستری میزد. با دیدن کس در اون وضع، دین حس کرد دستی نامرئی قلبش رو تو سینش فشرد. کت کس پاره و پر از لکه های خون بود.

دین با نا امیدی سعی کرد کس رو بیدار کنه: "کس؟ چشماتو باز کن. صدامو میشنوی؟"

 

ولی بی فایده بود. دین نفس عمیقی کشید و دستش رو زیر شونه های کس برد و به کمک سم با احتیاط کس رو بیرون کشیدند. وقتی به سختی از ماشین بیرونش آوردند، کس فقط ناله ی ضعیفی کرد. سم و دین هرکدوم دست های کس رو دور شونه هاشون انداختند و کس رو بین خودشون به سمت اتاق های بانکر بردند.

کس حتی یک بار هم چشماش رو باز نکرده بود و دین هر لحظه بیشتر و بیشتر نگران میشد.

وقتی به اتاقی که دین برای کس اماده کرده بود رسیدند ، دین تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا کس رو اروم روی تخت بذارن.

 

دین: "باید لباس های خونیش رو در بیاریم. سم کمک کن کتش رو از دستش بیرون بیارم. "

 

سم و دین به کمک هم لباس های کس رو بیرون آوردند. و کنار تخت انداختن. به قدری لباس ها پاره و کثیف بود که دین فکر نمیکرد قابل تعمیر باشن. مگر اینکه کس وقتی دوباره قدرتش رو به دست آورد بتونه درستشون کنه. دین نمیدونست کی کس میتونه دوباره قدرتش رو به دست بیاره.

 

بدن بدون لباس کس حتی وحشتناک تر از قبل به نظر میرسید. روی شکم و سینه اش چندین بریدگی بزرگ بود که بعضی ها همدیگرو ضربدری قطع میکردند. قسمت هایی که از برش تیغ در امان مونده بود ، کاملا کبود و سیاه بود.

 

دین با دیدن اون زخم های عمیق نفسش در سینه گرفت. سم با بهت و نگرانی نگاهی با دین رد و بدل کرد.

 

سم: "میرم جعبه کمک های اولیه رو بیارم... .و چند تا حوله... "

 

دین فقط سری تکون داد. مطمئن بود زخم ها مال شمشیر لژیون هست. همشون به بخیه احتیاج داشتن. ولی عمیق ترین زخم ها جای فرو رفتن پنجه های شیطان در پهلوی کس بود. دین حتی نمیدونست اون چنگال های متعفن دقیقا چقدر اسیب داخلی زدن. ماده ی سیاه نفرت انگیزی از سوراخ ها بیرون می ریخت. حداقل بقیه زخم های کس دیگه خونریزی نداشت.

 

ولی از همه نگران کننده تر این بود که کس هنوز به هوش نیومده بود.

 

سم با جعبه کمک های اولیه، یه شیشه الکل و چند تا حوله برگشت. هر دو سریع دست به کار شدند.

با حوله نم دار بدن خونی کس رو پاک و با الکل زخم هاشو ضدعفونی کردن. بعد سم و دین مشغول بخیه زدن زخم ها شدند.

 

دستای دین میلرزید. هر بار که سوزن رو به لبه زخم کس فرو میکرد و از سمت دیگه بیرون میکشید منتظر بود کس از درد بیدار بشه. ولی کس هیچ حرکتی نمیکرد. دین هر از چند دقیقه به بالا و پایین رفتن سینه ی کس نگاهی می انداخت تا مطمئن بشه هنوز نفس میکشه.

 

وقتی نوبت زخم های پهلوی کس رسید دین متوجه شد یه مشکلی وجود داره

دین: " سم ، این ماده ی سیاه چیه؟"

 

سم: " نمی دونم دین... هرچی سعی می کنم تمیزش کنم فایده نداره... بند نمی یاد... شاید سمه؟"

 

دین با نگرانی نگاهی به صورت رنگ پریده ی کس انداخت.

 

دین: " در مورد سم چیزی توی اون کتاب های مضخرف خونده بودی؟"

 

سم: " فقط اشاره شده بود... نوشته بود... پنجه های ملعون کننده... مطمئن نیستم اصلا یعنی چی!"

 

دین نفسش رو با حرص بیرون داد : " فوق العاده هست!... اینجوری نمی شه این زخما رو بخیه کرد... باید اول از شر این ماده ی سیاه لعنتی خلاص بشیم. "

 

سم کمی فکر کرد. بعد با اکراه کمی از ماده ی سیاه لزج رو با انگشتش برداشت و زیر بینیش برد. از بوی مشمئز کننده ش صورتش در هم رفت :" بوی سولفوره!"

 

دین چشماش از تعجب گشاد شد: " اه لعنت!همین رو کم داشتیم!.. "

 

دین خودش رو به صورت رنگ پریده ی کس نزدیک تر کرد: "کس!؟ کس بیدار شو!"

 

و وقتی کس حرکتی نکرد با خودش زمزمه کرد: "حالا باید چکار کنیم؟"

 

سم: " شاید... .شاید اگه زخما رو با آب مقدس بشوریم کمک کنه؟"

 

دین شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت: " واقعا نمی دونم!هر ایده ای داری الان موقعش هس!"

 

سم با عجله از جاش بلند شد و از اتاق بیرون رفت . دین کنار کس روی تخت نشست و اهسته اهسته شروع به پاک کردن بدن خونی کس کرد. دین دیگه رمقی براش نمونده بود. این همه نگرانی داشت از پا مینداختش.

سم با یه ظرف بزرگ از اب مقدس برگشت. توی دست دیگه ش یه صلیب کوچیک فلزی بود.

دین با تعجب نگاهی به صلیب انداخت.

دین: " واقعا می خوای یه فرشته رو تطهیر کنی؟"

 

سم شونه هاشو بالا انداخت: " خودت گفتی هر ایده ای دارم بگم!"

 

دین سرش رو تکون داد و دوباره مشغول کار شد. حوله تمیز دیگه ای برداشت و این بار در اب مقدس خیس کرد. وقتی پارچه به زخمای کس برخورد کرد بدن کس ناگهان تکان شدیدی خورد.

 

دین حسابی جا خورد انتظار این واکنش رو نداشت. پارچه از دستش ول شد. سم سریع جلو اومد و شونه های کس را محکم گرفت . دین دوباره پارچه رو برداشت. دندون هاش رو هم فشرد و شروع به پاک کردن زخم های عمیق پهلوی کس کرد.

 

بدن کس این بار بیشتر می لرزید. از زخم ها ماده سیاه سرازیر شده بود. سم به سختی بدن کس رو روی تخت نگه داشته بود. صدای ناله ی ضعیفی از گلوی کس بلند شد. ولی مشخص بود که کس همچنان کاملا بیهوش بود.

 

دین زیر لب زمزمه کرد: "طاقت بیار کس... فقط یکم دیگه... "

 

سم صلیب رو توی دست کس گذاشت و اهسته شروع به خوندن متن تِهیلِم از انجیل کرد. با زمزمه کلامات مقدس کس کمی اروم گرفت. دین با ترس و تعجب به سم نگاهی انداخت و دوباره مشغول تمیز کردن زخم های کس شد.

 

دین با عجله به کارش ادامه میداد و مدام زیر لب حرف می زد. انگار داشت برای کس دعا می کرد تا شاید این جوری صداش رو بشنوه: "اروم باش کس... دیگه چیزی نمونده... تحمل کن... "

 

و سم هم مدام کلمات مقدس رو تکرار می کرد.

 

مدت زیادی طول کشید ولی بالاخره سم زخم ها پاک شد. کس تمام مدت روی تخت تقلا می کرد. صورتش از درد کمی در هم رفته بود و بدنش داغ و خیس عرق شده بود ولی دین نور ضعیف گریس کس رو می دید که سعی می کرد زخم ها رو اهسته اهسته شفا بده. با دیدن اون نور آبی آشنای دین خیالش کمی راحت شده بود.

 

دین تک تک زخم ها رو پانسمان کرد و پتو رو روی کس کشید. بعد با خستگی خودش رو روی صندلی کنار تخت کس انداخت. حالا فقط باید متنظر می موندن تا کس بیدار شه.

 

تمام بدن دین پر از کبودی و زخم بود و با هر حرکت کوچک دردش بیشتر میشد. سم رفت تا دوش بگیره ولی دین فعلا نمیتونست به چیزی فکر کنه. از وقتی که بار اول با لژیون رو به رو شده بودند و کس گیر افتاده بود هنوز فرصت نکرده بود فکری برای زخم های نیمه شفا یافتش بکنه. البته کار زیادی هم نمیشد کرد. یه دوش اب گرم و چند تا مسکن مشکلش رو حل میکرد. ولی کس... وضع کس خیلی بدتر بود. نگران بود که نکنه گریس کس نتونه از پس سم لژیون بر بیاد.

 

یکم بعد سم با یه لیوان اب و چند تا قرص وارد اتاق شد. : "بیا اینارو بخور. میدونم زخمات هنوز درد میکنه. "

 

دین بدون اعتراض قرص ها رو بالا انداخت و پشتش لیوان اب رو خالی کرد.

 

سم روی صندلی دیگری کنار تخت نشست: "بیدار نشد؟"

 

دین سرش رو به علامت منفی تکون داد.

سم: "لژیون... بدجوری بهش اسیب زده. ولی یه چیز عجیبه. گریس کس چطور اسیب دیده؟ لژیون چنین قدرتی داره؟"

 

دین: "نمیدونم. فکر نمیکردم اونقدر قوی باشه. "

 

سم و دین چند دقیقه ساکت موندند و فقط به صورت رنگ پریده کس خیره شدند. سم اهسته گفت: "یکم بهش فرصت بده. کس خوب میشه. اون قوی هس!"

 

دین: "امیدوارم همینطور باشه"

 

ولی صداش اصلا مطمئن به نظر نمی رسید

 

سم: " برو استراحت کن دین... من پیشش می مونم... "

ولی دین بدون اینکه چشم از کس برداره حرف سم رو قطع کرد: " نه سم... خودم می مونم... "

دین فقط میخواست پیش کس باشه. میخواست وقتی اون چشمای ابی دوباره باز میشدن اونجا باشه. باید باچشمای خودش می دید که کس بیدار میشه

 

سم سری تکون داد و به صورت خسته و چشمای گود افتاده دین نگاه کرد. می دونست فشار زیادی روش هست . گیر افتادن کس دین رو بدجوری به پرتگاه نزدیک کرده بود. سم خیلی نگرانش بود . می دونست الان تنها چیزی که لازم داره اینه که مطمئن بشه کس خوب میشه . برای همین دیگه اصرار نکرد و رفت.


	17. Chapter 17

تمام شب بدن کس در تب می سوخت. دین مدام با پارچه عرق صورتش رو پاک می کرد و سعی می کرد تبش رو پایین بیاره ولی فایده نداشت. کس روی تخت دست و پا میزد و بی قرار بود. انگار در حال جنگ با یه نیروی نا مرئی بود. صدای نفس های تند و سختش قلب دین رو بد جوری به درد می اورد.

 

کاملا مشخص بود کس درد زیادی داشت. صورتش در هم رفته بود و ناله می کرد. دین چند بار دیگه زخم ها رو چک کرد. میترسید بخیه ها پاره شده باشند یا وضع زخم های لژیون بدتر شده باشه ولی تغییر زیادی نکرده بودند.

 

نصفه های شب دین حتی چند بسته یخ برای کس اورد. یخ ها رو داخل حوله تا کرد و پشت گردنش گذاشت ولی زیاد فرقی نداشت. تبش قطع نمی شد. احتمالا قرص هم روی گریسش جواب نمیداد. دین دیگه نمی دونست باید چکار کنه. تنها کاری که به فکرش می رسید این بود که برای کس دعا کنه تا بهش بگه تنها نیست.  تا تشویقش کنه به جنگیدن ادامه بده.

 

دین /کس... نمیدونم میتونی صدامو میشنوی یا نه... ولی باید زودتر بیدارشی!... دیگه نمیدونم چکار باید بکنم تا بهت کمک کنم خوب شی... کس سعی کن اروم باشی... الان دیگه جات امنه.../

 

دین نفهمید کی و چطور ولی از شدت خستگی همونجا کنار تخت کس خوابش برده بود. صبح روز بعد دین ناگهان از خواب پرید. چند ثانیه طول کشید تا بفهمه کجاست. هنوز توی اتاق کس روی صندلی بود. گردن و کمرش بدجوری گرفته بود و درد می کرد. ساعت رو نگاه کرد. هنوز به هفت صبح نرسیده بود. کش و قوسی به خودش داد و نگاهی به کس انداخت. کس کمی زیر پتو حرکت می کرد و چشماش رو به هم فشرده بود. انگار داشت سعی میکرد چشماش رو باز کنه. دین با عجله نزدیک رفت.

 

دین: " کس؟! کس!"

 

کستیل اهسته چشماش رو باز کرد. خستگی و درد تو چشماش موج می زد ولی کمی بعد تونست روی صورت دین تمرکز کنه. با صدای ضعیف و گرفته ای سعی کرد حرف بزنه

 

کس: " دین..."

 

دین: " هی کس!حالت چطوره ؟"

 

کس چشماش رو بست انگار داشت فکر می کرد و بعد صورتش از درد درهم رفت.

 

دین با نگرانی دستش رو روی شونه ی کس گذاشت : " زخم هات درد می کنه؟ بذار ببینمشون ."

 

دین اهسته پتو رو کنار زد. کس اهسته گفت: " فقط زخم ها نیست.... دین... چه اتفاقی افتاد؟ "

 

دین با این حرف کس اخمی کرد کس هنوز کمی گیج به نظر می رسید . انگار یادش نمی اومد چه اتفاقی افتاده. ولی متوجه نشد که کس بحث رو عوض کرده. باند ها رو یکی یکی کنار زد و تک تک زخم ها رو بررسی کرد.

 

دین: " بعد از این که لژیون تو رو برد من و سم دنبالت گشتیم و توی یه غار پیدات کردیم.... "

 

کس با این حرف چشماش از ترس گشاد شد: " چی ؟ تو چکار کردی؟! دین این کار خیلی خطرناکی بود... نباید خودتون رو به خطر مینداختین!"

 

دین: " می خواستی چکار کنم کس!اونجا ولت می کردم تا.... "

 

بغض راه گلوش رو بست. زخم های کس هنوز هم کامل خوب نشده بود. کس چطور می تونست همچین حرفی بزنه ؟

کس اهی کشید و چشماش رو بست. باورش نمیشد دین همچین کار خطرناکی کرده. چشماش رو باز کرد و با نگاه نافذش دین رو بررسی کرد.

کس: "اسیبی ندیدی؟ سم چطوره؟"

 

دین لبخند کوچکی زد: "نه نه من و سم خوبیم. فقط یه چند خراش ساده هست. "

 

کس به سختی سر جای خودش نیم خیز شد. : " لژیون اونجا بود؟ باهاش درگیر شدید؟!"

 

دین: " نه نبود... منظورم اینه... حداقل همه شون نبودن. "

 

کس با تعجب به دین خیره شد: "دقیقا چی شد؟"

 

دین: "دو تا شیطان اونجا بودن... هر دو شون به خنجر فرشته مقاوم بودند... ولی با کلت کشته شدن. "

 

کس با تعجب به دین نگاه می کرد. سم و دین خودشون رو به خطر انداخته بودن. با لژیون رو به رو شده بودن...

 

دین سرش رو پایین انداخته بود. انگار چیزی بود که نمی دونست باید در بارش حرف بزنه یا نه.

 

کس صورت خسته ی دین رو نگاه کرد : "دین چی شده؟ توی این مدت اتفاق دیگه ای افتاد؟"

 

دین: " اره... یه سری اتفاقا افتاد... روینا اینجاست... آوردیمش تا کمک کنه پیدات کنیم... کس؟ گریست چطوره؟"

 

کس از سوال دین کمی جا خورد. ولی کمی بعد علتش رو متوجه شد. حالا می دونست نیروی نا شناخته ی دوم کی بوده.

 

کس چند لحظه چشماش رو بست. انگار داشت دنبال گریسش می گشت. : "... زمان می بره... "

بیشتر توضیح نداد. نمی خواست حتی بهش فکر کنه. یاد آوری اون درد... کاری که لژیون باهاش کرده بود به اندازه کافی عذاب آور بود. ولی دین انگار قانع نشده بود.

 

دین: "روینا گفت که گریست اسیب زیادی دیده... کس لژیون باهات چکار کرد؟"

 

کس کمی توی تخت جا به جا شد: " اون دنبال لوسیفر می گشت... و بقایای گریس اون رو در من حس کرده بود... لژیون گریس لوسیفر رو... از گریس من کند و بیرون کشید... "

 

دین چشماش از وحشت گشاد شده بود. به صورت رنگ پریده ی کس نگاه کرد. کس هنوز خسته و بی رمق بود. زخم هاش هنوز شفا پیدا نکرده بود.

 

دین: " پس لوسیفر واقعا تو جهنم نبوده. "

 

جمله ش سوالی نبود. بیشتر داشت با خودش فکر می کرد.

 

کس: " این طور به نظر میاد. با اون گریس احتمالا حالا لژیون می تونه پیداش کنه... ولی اخه چطور... چطور به جهنم بر نگشته؟"

 

سوال اصلی هم همین بود. دوباره اون حرف هایی که شنیده بود تو سر دین تکرار می شد. ولی سعی کرد بهش فکر نکنه.

 

دین: " از روینا هم پرسیدیم... اونم نمی دونست چی شده. فکر نمی کنم بعد از بلایی که به سرش اومد دروغ می گفت... کس... تو... تو نمی دونی لوسیفر کجاست؟"

 

کس با تعجب به دین خیره شد. باورش نمی شد اون ازش این سوال رو کرده باشه. بعد از تمام شکنجه هایی که تحمل کرده بود دین داشت ازش چی می پرسید؟

 

کس نمی دونست چی بگه. چند لحظه ی طولانی سکوت بود بعد کس اهسته گفت : " به من اعتماد نداری؟"

 

دین: "نه..  نه کس این چه حرفیه... البته که دارم... فقط یه سوال بود همین... فراموشش کن. "

 

ولی کس نمی تونست فراموشش کنه. چرا دین همچین فکری می کرد؟ چی باعث شده بود ؟

 

کس دیگه حرفی نزد. به فکر فرو رفته بود. صورتش پر از ابهام و نا باوری بود ولی تو چشماش یه چیز دیگه هم بود. دین باخودش فکر می کرد کس رو نا امید کرده. حس بدی داشت. ولی این شک ول کن نبود. نمی دونست چی باید بپرسه. دین وقتی دید کس دیگه حرفی نمی زنه از جاش بلند شد

 

دین: "خب... به نظرم بهتره یکم دیگه استراحت کنی تا... امم... زخمات خوب شن و گریست دوباره شارژ بشه. "

 

دین خنده ی کوچکی با دستپاچگی زد. کس بهش توجهی نمی کرد.

 

دین: " خیلی خب من بیرونم... اگر کاری داشتی صدام کن."

 

دین بیرون رفت و کس رو با تمام افکار پریشونش تنها گذاشت.


	18. Chapter 18

دین تمام روز سر در گم بود. افکار متناقضی داشت. از یه طرف حرف هایی که شنیده بود فکرش رو اشفته کرده بود و از سمت دیگه با تمام وجود به کس اعتماد داشت. یا شایدم می خواست به خودش بقبولونه که این طوره. اگر یکم دیگه بیشتر به اون مسائل فکر می کرد حتما دیوونه می شد. این ها چیزی نبود که بتونه بره و از کس بپرسه. حتی نمی تونست در موردشون با سم حرف بزنه. ولی سم کم کم متوجه رفتار عجیب دین شده بود.

 

سم: " دین چی شده؟"

 

دین: " چیزی نیست سم "

سم: " کس حالش خوبه ؟ اتفاقی افتاده؟"

 

با اومدن اسم کس دین حس کرد قلبش فروریخت.

 

دین: "اون خوبه... گفتم چیزی نیست... فقط نگرانم... می دونی... و لوسیفر! اون کدوم گوری هست؟"

 

سم: "دوباره با روینا صحبت کردم. دین واقعا فکر نمی کنم کار روینا بوده باشه. لوسیفر اونو کشت! گردنش رو شکست!برای چی باید دوباره به لوسیفر کمک کنه؟"

 

دین: " منم همین حدسو می زنم... پس کار کی بوده؟"

 

سم یه مکث طولانی کرد: " فقط دو نفر می مونن. کس و کراولی"

 

دین با شدت سرش رو تکون داد و از جاش بلند شد. نمی خواست اسم اون شیطان رو کنار اسم کس بشنوه. کس هیچ وقت همچین کاری نمی کرد مگه نه؟ چرا کس باید همچین کاری کنه؟

 

ولی مشکل همین بود... کس قبلا کارهای اشتباهی کرده بود و هر چی دین بیشتر بهشون فکر می کرد این شکی که به جونش افتاده بود بیشتر و بیشتر از درون می خوردش.

 

/اون به لوسیفر بله گفت... اجازه داد از وسلش استفاده کنه... و بعد هم فراریش داد... همه اینا برای قدرته... برای کنترل نفلیم لوسیفر... کستیل بار ها ثابت کرده که فقط دنبال اینه... قدرت!... تو کستیل رو نمی شناسی، دین وینچستر/

 

سم: " هی دین ؟ صدامو نمی شنوی؟"

 

دین یه دفعه از افکارش بیرون پرید و به سم نگاه کرد. سم با نگرانی اخمی کرد و گفت: " گفتم حالا باید چکار کنیم؟ چطوری کراولی رو پیدا کنیم... "

 

دین: " نمی دونم سم... واقعا نمی دونم"

 

سم که فهمید دین زیاد حال خوبی نداره دیگه در اون باره حرفی نزد. : " برو استراحت کن دین... قیافت داغونه... اصلا شب خوابیدی؟"

 

دین سری تکون داد. شب قبل رو فقط چند ساعت کنار تخت کس چرت زده بود. خوابیدن فعلا در توانش نبود.

 

سم: "من میرم یه سر به کس بزنم ببینم چیزی لازم نداره؟ تو هم برو و یکم بخواب."

 

دین سری تکون داد ولی از جاش تکون نخورد. دوباره تو افکار خودش غرق بود و متوجه نشد سم کی بلند شد و رفت.

 

****

 

روز بعد وقتی سم در اتاق کس رو باز کرد دید کس داره یکی از کتاب های قدیمی رو ورق می زنه

 

سم: " هی!چطوری؟ چیزی پیدا کردی؟"

 

کس: " سلام سم. بهترم. چیز زیادی نه... فقط... توی این کتاب نوشته که لژیون فقط به دستور نیرو های بهشتی می تونه آزاد بشه... نمی فهمم... یه چیزی درست نیست... "

 

سم اخمی کرد: " اره اون قسمت رو خوندم... فکر کردم حتما اشتباه شده... خرافات قدیمیه خب می دونی که... اون کتاب ها خیلی اشتباه هم دارن... "

 

کس کتاب رو بست. سرش رو تکون داد و اخمی کرد: " هرچی فکر می کنم نمی فهمم چطور لوسیفر می تونه هنوز آزاد باشه... جون کلی در خطره... اگر دست لژیون یا لوسیفر به کلی و نفلیم برسه... "

 

سم: "نمی ذاریم کار به اونجا برسه.... کس... دین برام تعریف کرد چی گفتی... می دونم برات سخته ولی باید در موردش حرف بزنیم... اون گریس لوسیفر رو جدا کرد درسته؟ به نظرت می تونه با اون جای لوسیفر رو پیدا کنه؟"

 

کس چشماش رو بست و نفس عمیقی کشید و بعد اهسته گفت: " فکر کنم بتونه... و وقتی اون رو پیدا کنه... "

 

کس ادامه نداد. ولی لازم هم نبود. اگر قدرت های لوسیفر و ارتشش با هم جمع می شد کار همه ساخته بود. سم می تونست ببینه کس چقدر مضطرب و نگرانه. توی ذهنش مدام به دنبال راهی بود. کراولی که گم و گور شده بود برای همین اخرین راه رو پیش کشید.

 

سم: " به نظرت می تونیم از بهشت کمک بگیریم؟ می تونی اونجا بری؟"

 

کس با شدت سرش رو تکون داد: " نه سم. اصلا... نمی تونم ازشون کمک بخوام... متاسفم. "

 

سم اخم کرد و با تعجب پرسید: "چرا کس... چی شده ؟"

 

و بعد سم فکری به ذهنش رسید و با نگرانی پرسید: " وقتی به بهشت رفته بودی تا دنبال کلی و بچه ش بگردی اتفاقی اون بالا افتاد؟"

 

کس نگاهش رو از سم گرفت. نمی خواست در مورد طرد شدنش از بهشت حرفی بزنه. فقط اروم زمزمه کرد: " اونا به من کمکی نمی کنن سم"

 

سم سری تکون داد و سعی کرد بحث رو عوض کنه. کاملا مشخص بود که این موضوع کس رو بدجوری ناراحت کرده.

 

سم: " خیلی خب... پس فقط کراولی می مونه باید اون رو پیدا کنیم.... من می رم دنبال دین. شاید روینا هم بتونه کمکی کنه پیداش کنیم. تو هم اگر کاری داشتی یا چیزی پیدا کردی بهمون خبر بده. "

 

کس سری تکون داد و سم از اتاق بیرون رفت.


	19. Chapter 19

چند روز گذشته بود. دین رفته رفته عصبی تر شده بود. چند بار سر سم داد زده بود. سم نمی فهمید مشکل دین چیه. فکر می کرد با پیدا کردن کس دین اروم تر بشه ولی برعکس بود. سم حس می کرد بعد از این که دین برای پیدا کردن جواب سوالاش دنبال شیطان ها رفته بود یه اتفاقی افتاده بود. ولی با این اوضاع فکر نمی کرد دین بخواد در باره ش حرف بزنه.

 

دین توی اون مدت روینا رو مجبور کرده بود چند تا طلسم دیگه برای پیدا کردن کراولی یا لژیون یا حتی لوسیفر استفاده کنه. ولی همه اونا بی نتیجه مونده بود و این بیشتر کلافه ش کرده بود.

 

توی این چند روز کمتر به کس سر می زد. سم حتی حس می کرد دین از عمد از کس فاصله می گیره. ولی خب... همه اونقدر درگیر پیدا کردن لژیون و لوسیفر بودند که کمتر برای کارای دیگه وقت می شد.

 

کس هم بهتر شده بود. حالا اونم بیشتر اوقات توی کتاب خونه ی بانکر می موند و سعی می کرد کمک کنه. سم می دونست کس هنوز درد داره و گریسش خیلی ضعیفه ولی حالش خیلی بهتر به نظر می اومد و این خودش مایه ی امید بود.

 

دین کتاب جلوش رو محکم کنار انداخت: " هیچ کوفتی توشون نیست... به هیچ دردی نمی خورن... کس تو بالاخره چیزی پیدا کردی؟"

 

کس: " نه دین چیزی توی این کتاب ها در باره ی قدرت های لژیون ننوشته"

 

دین: " بیرون از کتاب ها چی، کس؟"

 

کس سرش رو کج کرد و با چشم های تنگ شده به دین خیره شد: " منظورت چیه ؟"

 

دین: "تو فرشته ای کس باید این چیزا رو بدونی مگه نه! ؟ در ضمن.... تو بیشتر از همه باهاش وقت گذروندی ؟ هیچی در باره ش نمی دونی ؟"

 

سم چشم غره ای به دین رفت.

 

صورت کس در هم رفت. وقت گذروندن کلمه ای نبود که کس روی ساعت ها شکنجه شدن می ذاشت. ولی با این حال حرفی نزد.

 

دین از جاش بلند شد و شروع کرد به قدم زدن. دیگه نمی تونست یک جا نشستن رو تحمل کنه: "خب... یه حرفی بزن... برای یک بار هم شده رو راست باش کس! "

 

کس کاملا گیج شده بود. با تعجب نگاهی به سم انداخت ولی سم هم به همون اندازه جا خورده بود.

 

کس: " منظورت رو نمی فهمم دین من همیشه رو راست.... "

 

دین چشماش رو بست و سرش رو با شدت تکون داد: " نه نبودی! ... خیلی وقتا... "

 

دین نفس عمیقی کشید و با صورت گرفته به کس نگاهی انداخت: " وقتی تو رو پیدا کردیم لژیون اونجا نبود... تو می دونی کجا بود؟"

 

کس نمی فهمید چرا دین یک دفعه انقدر عصبانی و ناراحت به نظر می رسه: " نمی دونم کجا رفت... اون دنبال لوسیفر می گشت... فکر می کرد من می دونم کجاست... و وقتی گریس لوسیفر رو کند... "

 

کس با یاد آوری دوباره اون لحظه نفسش تو سینه حبس شد. ولی سوال بعدی دین خودش دردی از نوع دیگه بود.

 

دین: " راستشو بگو کس... تو می دونی لوسیفر کجاست ؟"

صورت دین با خشم در هم رفته بود. کمی نفس نفس می زد. کس باورش نمیشد چی شنیده.

 

کس: " البته که نه! دین... "

 

سم بالاخره از بهت بیرون اومد: " دین بسه دیگه تمومش کن! "

 

ولی دین بدون توجه به سم ادامه داد: " پس چرا لژیون دنبال تو بود ؟ چرا تو رو دزدید و بعد ولت کرد و رفت؟"

 

کس حس کرد چیزی در قلبش شکست. با بهت به دین خیره شد. سرش گیج می رفت. امکان نداشت دین همچین فکری کنه.... با صدای گرفته گفت: " داری می پرسی... که چرا منو نکشت ؟ دین... تو فکر می کنی من با اون هم دستم ؟"

 

کس به صورت دین نگاه می کرد و دنبال ردی از چیزی می گشت تا ثابت کنه دین چنین فکری نمی کنه. ولی در چشمای دین فقط شک و تردید بود. شاید حتی ردی از نفرت؟ ترس ؟ واقعا دین بهش شک داشت ؟

 

دین: " نمی دونم کس تو به من بگو! لژیون رو کی آزاد کرده؟ توی کتاب ها نوشته بود فقط یه نیروی بهشتی می تونه اونو ازاد کنه!"

 

کس دیگه نمی تونست تحمل کنه. حرفای دین از تمام شکنجه های لژیون براش دردناک تر بود. مستقیم به چشمای دین نگاه کرد: "نمی دونم دین... من با لژیون هیچ ارتباطی ندارم... اگر بعد از تمام این مدتی که همدیگرو می شناختیم به من اعتماد نداری... نمی دونم چطور می تونم اینو بهت ثابت کنم... "

 

ولی مشکل دین همین بود... دیگه نمی دونست می تونه به کس اعتماد کنه یا نه. حرف هایی که شنیده بود مثل خوره داشت نابودش می کرد. و کس هم فقط بیشتر و بیشتر به شکش اضافه می کرد.

 

کس انگار از صورت دین همه افکارش رو خونده بود. چون به زحمت از جاش بلند شد و با پاهای لرزان به سمت پله ها رفت.

 

دین پشت سرش داد زد: " کجا داری میری ؟"

 

کس بدون اینکه برگرده گفت: " کارای نیمه تمام دارم... باید برم"

 

سم از پشت سر صداش می زد ولی کس دیگه متوجه نمی شد. فقط می خواست از اونجا دور شه. اونجا دیگه خونه ی اون نبود.


	20. Chapter 20

وقتی در بانکر پشت سر کس بسته شد سم به خودش اومد با بهت داد زد: " تو چه مرگت شده دین! میفهمی داری چی می گی؟" و با عجله دنبال کس از پله ها بالا رفت. هنوز به در نرسیده بود که صدای دین رو شنید.

 

دین با صدای گرفته جوری که انگار کسی گلوش رو می فشرد به زور گفت: " بذار بره سم... "

سم خشکش زد: " داری چی می گی! اون کس هست! تو که واقعا همچین فکری در باره ش نمی کنی! مگه نه ؟ واقعا فکر نمی کنی که با لوسیفر هم دسته! "

 

دین سرش رو توی دستش گرفت و فریاد زد: " نمی دونم سم! می فهمی نمی دونم! دیگه هیچی نمی دونم! "

 

سم از پله ها دوباره پایین اومد.کاملا معلوم بود که دین فقط کمی با مرز دیوانگی فاصله داشت: " چرا حرف نمی زنی دین! بگو چی شده! از وقتی کس گم شده بود یه جور دیگه بودی! چی رو ازم مخفی می کنی! ؟"

 

دین از جاش بلند شد و شروع کرد به راه رفتن. خودش هم نمی دونست چه حسی داره و چه فکری می کنه. گیج شده بود.از یه سمت با تمام وجود می خواست به کس اعتماد کنه. می خواست باور کنه که کس راست می گه. ولی از سمت دیگه تمام ترس ها و شک هاش توی سرش مدام تکرار می شد.

 

دین: " وقتی دنبال کس می گشتم چند تا شیطان گیر اوردم و سعی کردم به حرف بیارمشون.... شایدم بیشتر می خواستم حرصمو سرشون خالی کنم... نمی دونم... از همه شون یه سوال می پرسیدم. 'لژیون رو کی آزاد کرده؟ '... سم... همه شون یه جواب بهم می دادن؛ کس! ... اولش باورم نمی شد. ولی بعد از ساعت ها شکنجه کردن و ده دوازد تا شیطان‌ِ نفله شده بالاخره کم کم... "

سم اخمی کرد و با ترس آب دهانش رو قورت داد: " اونا چی بهت گفتن دین؟! می دونی شیطان ها دروغ می گن... "

دین بلند تر گفت: " معلومه که می دونم سم! چه فکری درباره ی من می کنی؟ ولی حرفای اونا... حتی نمی تونم تکرارشون کنم... همه شون فقط از کس میگفتن... حرفای اونا منو یاد چند سال پیش مینداخت سم... کار هایی که کس کرده... تمام اشتباهاتش! همه چیز جور در میومد! همه چیز! "

 

سم سرش رو تکون داد: "دین... ما کس رو بخشیده بودیم... تمام اون ماجرا ها تموم شده! کس عوض شده... می دونه اشتباه کرده... بارها سعی کرد جبران کنه... تا پای جونش هم رفت! "

 

دین دستی توی موهاش کشید و چند بار دیگه عرض سالن رو با قدم هاش بالا و پایین رفت: " اسونه این حرف رو بزنی سم... خیال می کنی خودم این فکر هارو نکردم! ؟ فکر می کنی من کس رو نبخشیده بودم؟"

 

سم: " نمی دونم دین... برام بگو چی شنیدی! "

 

دین: " اون شیطان های حروم زاده می گفتن کس برای قدرت تمام این کارهارو می کرده... جنگ با بهشت... لوایتان... بله گفتنش به لوسیفر و حالا هم آزاد شدن لژیون... تمام این ها نقشه بوده تا قدرت رو توی بهشت به دست بگیره! "

 

سم با بهت به دین نگاه کرد. انگار خواب می دید. باورش نمی شد این حرف ها رو دین زده باشه. 

 

سم: " دین! تو کستیل رو بهتر از هرکسی می شناسی! اره گاهی نمی دونه عواقب کاراش چی می تونه باشه... گاهی یه دنده و تک رو هست... ولی اون هیچ وقت خودخواه نبود! هیچ وقت برای قدرت اون کار ها رو نمی کرد! تمام مدت فکر میکرد داره کار درست رو میکنه. همیشه فقط میخواست کمک کنه! "

 

دین با انگشت بین دو چشمش رو مالید. سردرد وحشتناکی گرفته بود. از فکر هایی که کرده بود خجالت می کشید. ولی هنوز در گوشه ی ذهنش اون شک ها ول کن نبودن. از این که می دید سم به این راحتی و بدون کینه در باره کارهای اشتباه گذشته ی کس حرف می زنه احساس بدی داشت. این دین بود که باید از کس دفاع می کرد. نه این که اون رو اینجور برنجونه و دو دستی تحویل دشمناش بده که اون بیرون شکنجه ش کرده بودن!

 

دین: "کس درست جواب سوالام رو نمیداد! خودت دیدی که! همیشه طفره میره! همیشه فکر میکنه خودش باید به تنهایی کارا رو انجام بده! همیشه اخرش بدون توضیح ول میکنه و میره! "

 

سم اخمی کرد: "پس مشکل تو اینه؟"

 

دین با صدای بلند گفت: "اره این یه قسمتی از مشکله! با من رو راست نیست! نمیگه وقتی از پیش ما میره چه غلطی میکنه! همیشه وقتی تو دردسر می افته میاد اینجا! بهم حق بده به نظرم این جریانا مشکوک باشه! "

 

سم کمی به دین خیره شد. حرفای دین براش عجیب بود: "دین، کس به ما توضیحی بدهکار نیست! برای چی چنین انتظاری داری!؟ "

 

دین: "چون من... ینی ما... دوستاش هستیم! باید به ما همه چیزو بگه! نمیتونه هر وقت خواست بذاره بره و روزها پیداش نشه... هر بار هم خودش تنهایی کاری می کنه گند می زنه! "

 

سم دستش رو بالا اورد تا دین رو ساکت کنه : " دین گوش کن... کس اشتباهای زیادی کرده قبول دارم... ولی همه اونا فقط یه دلیل داشت... کس جنگید تا قدرت انتخاب و اختیار خودش رو داشته باشه... چیزی که فرشته ها حتی قدرت درکش رو نداشتن.... و کس... کس نمی دونست چطور ازشون استفاده کنه... چطور هر کار کوچکش عواقب بزرگی داره.... بی تجربه و ساده بود... ولی همه اون کارها رو برای هدفی که فکر می کرد درسته می کرد... بهش فکر کن دین... اگر کس اون کار ها رو نمی کرد هیچ وقت توی جنگ ها زنده در نمی رفتیم... کس اشتباه کرد ولی کس یاد گرفت! همون طور که من اشتباه کردم! و خودت دین! تو هم اونقدر که فکر می کنی بی گناه نبودی! "

 

دین چشم غره ای به سم رفت: " چی گفتی ؟"

 

سم: " من و تو... ما باید به کس یاد می دادیم... ما براش الگو های بدی بودیم! فکر می کرد نمی تونه روی ما حساب کنه! خودت فکر کن! چند بار ازمون کمک می خواست و بهش کمک نکردیم... چند بار برای کارای خودمون صداش زدیم ولی حتی ازش نپرسیدیم وضع جنگ اون بالا تو بهشت چطوره! فقط ازش خواستیم کمک کنه! میگی چرا ول می کنه و میره؟ چند بار بهش گفتی دوست داری بمونه! "

 

دین دهنش رو باز کرد تا جواب بده ولی نمی تونست. حرفای سم مثل خنجر به قلبش می نشست ولی می دونست تک تکش درسته.کمی من و من کرد و بعد گفت: " اون باید بدونه که می خوایم اینجا بمونه... ! "

 

سم سرش رو تکون داد: " چطور بدونه دین؟ گاهی بهش گفتی کس اینجا بمون؟ دقیقا از این کلمات استفاده کردی؟"

 

دین: " ...نه... "

 

سم: " فکر میکنی کس چرا گذاشت لوسیفر تسخیرش کنه ؟ می دونی وقتی نذاشت لوسیفر منو بکشه چی گفت؟ گفت که می خواست در جنگ کمکی کرده باشه! فکر می کرد فقط لوسیفره که می تونه به ما کمک کنه! دین اون فکر می کرد خودش دیگه به درد ما نمی خوره! حس می کرد بی مصرفه... حس می کرد تسلیم کردن بدنش به لوسیفر تنها کمکیه که می تونه بکنه... به نظرت چرا این فکرو می کرد؟ تو و من توی این باورش بی تقصیر نبودیم دین! هیچ وقت بهش نگفتیم که این خودش هست که برامون ارزش داره نه کارهایی که می تونه برامون بکنه! فکر می کردم اینا رو می دونی! "

 

دین سرش رو تکون داد: " اره به همه ی اینا فکر کرده بودم سم! ولی اون شایعه ها... "

 

سم حرفش رو قطع کرد: " فقط شایعه هست دین! بهش زنگ بزن! بهش یه عذر خواهی بدهکاری...برش گردون... اگر تو خودت از اول رو راست بودی و می گفتی چی شنیدی کار به اینجا نمی کشید. "

 

دین با بی قراری چند بار دیگه سالن رو متر کرد. تمام حرفای سم و فکر های درهم و برهمش با هم در حال جنگ بودن... حرفای سم مثل اب روی اتیش بود... حالا که فکرش رو می کرد می دید چقدر احمقانه کس رو قضاوت کرده بود.اونم به خاطر حرف های شیطان ها!

 

وقتی به تمام ازخودگذشتگی های کس فکر می کرد ، تمام کار هایی که کس برای اون کرده بود، از خودش متنفر تر می شد. بازم در حق کس بی انصافی کرده بود.... هرچی بیشتر فکر می کرد متوجه می شد این کس نبود که داشت این مدت بهشون خیانت می کرد. این خودش بود!

 

گوشی موبایلش رو بیرون کشید و شماره کس رو پیدا کرد. دستاش کمی می لرزید. باید کس رو بر می گردوند و همه چیزو براش توضیح می داد. باید این گندش رو درست می کرد!

 

گوشی شروع به زنگ خوردن کرد. چند ثانیه بعد صدای ویبره ی کوچکی از روی میز جایی که کس نشسته بود اومد.

 

سم و دین به سرعت به سمت صدا برگشتن. گوشی کس روی میز بود. دین با ناباوری به گوشی خیره شده بود و نمی تونست تماس رو قطع کنه.

 

سم سریع تر به خودش اومد و سمت در دوید. دین هم پشت سرش کلید ایمپالا رو برداشت و رفت.

 

سم به دو سمت جاده نگاه می کرد ولی اثری از کس نبود. دین ایمپالا رو جلوش نگه داشت و سم سوار شد. ساعت ها جاده ها رو گشتن. حتی پیاده شدن و کمی در حاشیه جاده ها بین درخت ها و بوته ها دنبال ردی از کس گشتن. ولی هیچی نبود!

 

کس واقعا رفته بود.


	21. Chapter 21

بعد از این که کس از بانکر بیرون اومد تا ساعت ها بی هدف در جاده ها راه می رفت. مرتب حرف های دین رو با خودش تکرار می کرد. هنوز نمی فهمید دین چرا این فکر رو می کرد. چطور تونسته بود فکر کنه کس با لوسفر یا لژیون هم دست هس؟

 

‎ ولی بهش حق می داد. توی این سال ها اشتباهایی که کرده بود جبران ناپذیر بود. اینو خوب میدونست. میدونست که هر کاری هم بکنه نمیتونه جبران گناهاش رو بکنه. ولی فکر میکرد شاید سم و دین بتونن اونو ببخشن. اونا درستکار ترین و با گذشت ترین کسانی بودند که میشناخت. اونا بار ها بهش فرصت داده بودن تا ثابت کنه عوض شده. و کس واقعا عوض شده بود. دیگه اون کستیل قبلی نبود. اشتباهاش رو فهمیده بود. تاوانش رو کشیده بود. ولی انگار این برای سم و دین مهم نبود. تمام باور هاش اشتباه بود. اون هیچ وقت برای گناهاش بخشیده نشده بود.  با یاد آوری کار های وحشتناکی که کرده بود دستی به قلبش چنگ می زد.  

 

خرابی هایی که با باز کردن برزخ روی زمین ایجاد کرده بود ... بهشت....... فرشته هایی که کشته بود... بلایی که سر فرشته های باقی مونده با سقوطشون آورده بود.... همه و همه بار ها جلوی چشماش تکرار می شد ...

 

‎ بهشت هیچ وقت اون رو نمی بخشید. برای ابد از اونجا رانده شده بود...   و حالا دین...  

 

حالا مطمئن بود که دیگه کسی رو نداره. نه خانه و نه خانواده ای... غم از دست دادن اخرین پناهش روی قلبش سنگینی می کرد.  

 

ناگهان درد شدیدی توی سرش پیچید. از شدت درد نفسش بند اومد و چشماش سیاه رفت. رادیوی فرشته بود. ناگهان همه فرشته ها داشتن در باره لژیون حرف می زدن.   وقتی کس دوباره چشماش رو باز کرد روی زانو هاش افتاده بود. سعی کرد نفسش رو کنترل کنه. فرشته ها لژیون رو پیدا کرده بودن؟ محلی که توی رادیو می گفتن زیاد دور نبود. باید خودش رو می رسوند. لژیون لوسیفر رو پیدا کرده بود! باید جلوشون رو می گرفت. نباید میذاشت لوسیفر رو آزاد کنه. این تنها کاری بود که ازش بر می اومد. هیچ نقشه ای نداشت ولی مهم نبود. دیگه چیزی برای از دست دادن نداشت. الان تنها هدفش محافظت از سم و دین بود. به هر قیمتی.  

 

*** 

 

وقتی کس مکانش رو پیدا کرد از شدت خشم حس کرد گریسش اتش گرفته. اون کاخ رو میشناخت اونجا مقر زمینی کراولی بود که به خود جهنم هم راه داشت. تمام این ها تقصیر کراولی بود؟  دور قصر پر از اجساد شیاطین کشته شده بود. به نظر نمیرسید کار فرشته ها باشه. فقط یه احتمال دیگه میموند.

 

‎لژیون.  

 

کس خنجرش رو بیرون آورد به طرف قصر حرکت کرد.   داخل عمارت هم مثل بیرون پر از رد خون و درگیری بود. کس از روی اجساد شیطان ها قدم برداشت و بیشتر بیشتر وارد راهرو های پیچ در پیچ شد.  

 

جلو تر که رفت صداهایی از دور شنید و قدم هاش رو نرم تر کرد. بیشتر که دقت کرد صدای کراولی رو شناخت.  

 

کراولی: "بهت دستور میدم منو آزادکنی! " 

 

-: "من از تو دستور نمیگیرم. تو ارباب رو مخفی کردی. اون کجاست؟" 

 

کراولی: "ارباب؟ من پادشاه جهنم هستم!لوسیفر الان هیچ قدرتی نداره!تو باید به فرمان من باشی! " 

 

-: "نه اینطور نیست. بر عکس تو ما وفادار بودیم. و حالا پاداش میگیریم. " 

 

کستیل به پشت در رسیده بود. اهسته نگاهی به داخل انداخت. کراولی در یک طلسم شیطانی گیر افتاده بود و شیطانی که خیلی شبیه لژیون بود روبه روی اون ایستاده بود. کس با تعجب اخم کرد. لژیون فرق کرده بود. ناگهان حرف دین رو به یاد آورد؛ افراد لژیون جدا شده بودند. احتمالا همین الان بقیه شون داشتن قصر رو برای پیدا کردن لوسیفر زیر و رو میکردن.  

 

کس خنجرش رو محکم تر گرفت و اماده شد. اگر از پشت حمله میکرد شانسش بیشتر بود.   قبل از اینکه فرصت از دست بره کس حمله کرد. خنجرش رو مستقیم توی گردن شیطان فرو کرد و با یه حرکت سرش رو جدا کرد. بعید بود این کارش رو تموم کنه ولی حداقل یکم زمان می خرید. 

 

کراولی: "کستیل! ؟ اینجا چکار میکنی! "

 

کس با خشم غرید: "بهتره تو بگی اینجا چه خبره! تو لوسیفر رو مخفی کردی؟" 

 

کراولی: "مسئله ی شخصیه دخالت نکن! " 

 

کس با عصبانیت جلو تر رفت: "این کارت باعث شد لژیون آزاد شه! باید همین جا کارت رو تموم کنم! " 

 

کراولی: " نه لژیون به خاطر کار من آزاد نشد! من آزادش نکردم کستیل! داری اشتباه میکنی! من چنین قدرتی نداشتم!" 

 

کس خنجرش رو اماده کرده بود تا به سمت کراولی که هنوز در طلسم گیر افتاده بود پرت کنه که کراولی داد زد: "صب کن! تو به من نیاز داری! کمکت می کنم جلوی لژیون رو بگیری! " 

 

کس مکث کرد و با شک به کراولی نگاهی انداخت. : "چطور؟" 

 

کراولی: "اینجا قصر منه! برای خودم دفاع دارم. طلسم روی زمین رو پاک کن تا نشونت بدم! " 

 

کس: " تمام افرادت کشته شدن. هیچکس نمونده! " 

 

کراولی: " منظورم اون احمقا نیست. سلاح هایی دارم که به درد می خوره! بمب های ضد شیطان! طلسم... وقت رو تلف نکن کستیل! منم به اندازه تو نمی خوام لوسیفر آزاد شه! " 

 

کستیل تصمیم خودش رو گرفت و با خنجرش خطی روی طلسم انداخت. کراولی نفس راحتی کشید و قدم بیرون گذاشت.  

 

کراولی: "لوسیفر فعلا جاش امنه. تا آزادش کنن طول می کشه. دنبالم بیا تا سلاح ها رو نشونت بدم." 

 

کس و کراولی به یه اتاق تاریک رسیدند. کراولی اونجا اشیا با ارزش ترش رو مخفی می کرد. از بین خرت و پرت هاش یه نیزه بیرون آورد که کس اون رو می شناخت. نیزه ی لوسیفر بود. کراولی اونو به دست کس داد و دوباره دنبال چیز های دیگه گشت.  

 

کس: " لژیون با خنجر فرشته کشته نمی شه. مطمئنی این روش جواب می ده؟" 

 

کراولی: "لوسیفر با این نیزه شیاطین جهنم رو کنترل می کرد. به امتحانش می ارزه نه؟"  کس اخمی کرد و به وسیله ی بعدی که کراولی بیرون می آورد نگاه کرد. شبیه یکی از بمب هایی بود که سم و دین قبلا استفاده کرده بودند.  

 

کراولی لبخندی رو به کس زد :" این باید ترتیبشونو بده."  کس اخمی کرد : " عجله کن کراولی! "

 

کراولی :" خیلی خب اومدم غر نزن !"

 

و بعد هر دو به سرعت به سمت جایی که لوسیفر زندانی بود به راه افتادند.


	22. Chapter 22

در راهرو ها به سه تا از افراد لژیون برخورد کردند. خوشبختانه نیزه ی لوسیفر اونا رو از پا در می آورد. ولی مبارزه کردن باهاشون آسون نبود. کستیل سعی می کرد تا حد ممکن از گریسش استفاده نکنه. گریسش هنوز ضعیف بود و گذاشته بود برای موقع اضطراری ازش استفاده کنه. هرچند حتی مطمئن نبود که روی اون ها اثری داشته باشه.     
  
به راهرو اخر که رسیدند کراولی اشاره کرد که صبر کنند. چند قدم اهسته جلو رفتند    
  
کراولی: "همینجا هستن. ۵تا جلوی در زندان هستند. دارن سعی میکنن داخل بشن! "    
  
کراولی بمب رو اماده کرد و به سمت اونا پرت کرد. صدای چند جیغ وحشتناک شنیده شد. بعد از اون سکوت بود. این بار هر دو با سرعت بیشتری به سمت زندان رفتند. باید لوسیفر رو از اونجا می بردند. نباید به دست لژیون می افتاد  کراولی: "اون لعنتی ها چند تا هستن!؟"    
  
کس: " ۱۲ تای دیگه مونده. "    
  
کراولی زیر لب ناسزا گفت و با عجله در اتاق مهر وموم شده رو باز کرد.     
  
لوسیفر با دست و پا و دهان بسته روی صندلی نشسته بود و بهشون لبخند می زد. کس هنوز بآورش نمی شد لوسیفر دقیقا جلوش نشسته. با خشم نگاهی به کراولی انداخت. دین به خاطر کار کراولی به اون شک کرده بود . اگر می تونست همونجا کار لوسیفر رو یک سره می کرد ولی برای کشتنش وسیله ای نداشتن.

کس نمی تونست از این نزدیک تر بشه. تمام اتاق پر از طلسم های ضد فرشته بود. کراولی به سرعت نزدیک لوسیفر رفته بود و داشت اون رو اماده می کرد از اونجا بیرون ببرن. کس بلافاصله متوجه مشکل شد. بیرون از این اتاق طلسم شده قدرت های لوسیفر بیشتر می شد. ولی چاره ای نداشتن. لوسیفر نباید دست لژیون می افتاد.     
  
کراولی‌: "بلند شو . راه بیوفت! "  لوسیفر تمام مدت فقط لبخند می زد.     
  
ناگهان از پشت سر به کس حمله شد. کس سریع جا خالی داد و با نیزه ش ضربه ای زد. دو تا از افراد لژیون بودن. خیلی نزدیک شده بودند و نیزه ی بلند لوسیفر جایی برای حرکت نداشت. کس خنجرش را بیرون آورد ولی نمی تونست ضربه های کاری بزنه. نگاهی به پشت سرش کرد. کراولی داشت با تمام سرعت لوسیفر رو از جاش تکون می داد ولی مشخص بود لوسیفر می خواد وقت بخره. کس چاره ای نداشت. دستش رو بالا آورد و روی سر اولی گذاشت. چند ثانیه طولانی گذشت ولی شیطان با نور نارنجی شدیدی درخشید و بعد بی جان روی زمین افتاد.

 

نیروی زیادی ازش گرفته شده بود. به زحمت شمشیری که به سمتش تاب می خورد رو جا خالی داد. همون لحظه کراولی و لوسیفر بیرون اومدند و کراولی شیطان را با نیروش به عقب هل داد. همین کافی بود تا کس بتونه از نیزه استفاده کنه وکارش شیطان دوم رو بسازه.     
  
کس در حالی که نفس نفس می زد با سر به ادامه مسیر اشاره کرد. کراولی و لوسیفر جلو افتادند.     
  
از عمارت که بیرون اومدند با صحنه ی وحشتناکی مواجه شدند. تمام افراد باقی مونده ی لژیون قصر رو محاصره کرده بودند. راه فراری نبود. کس نگاهی به کراولی انداخت و زمزمه کرد    
  
کس: "از اینجا ببرش... تله پورت کن همین الان! " 

   
ناگهان لوسیفر کراولی رو با قدرت به عقب هل داد و ازش فاصله گرفت. چشماش به رنگ قرمز درخشید. کس می تونست بال هاش رو ببینه که کامل باز می شد و تک تک طلسم هایی یکی یکی غیر فعال می شدن. حضورش درکنار ارتشش داشت قدرت هاش رو بر می گردوند.     
  
افراد لژیون حلقه ی محاصره رو تنگ تر کردند. کس با وحشت به اطراف نگاه کرد. نیزه رو بالا آورد و اماده نگه داشت.

 

لحظه ای که دیگه کاملا اماده ی پایان شده بود نیروی اشنای عظیمی از اسمان فرود اومد    
  
فرشته ها رسیده بودند


	23. Chapter 23

با نیروی عظیم فرشته ها همه به طرفی پرت شدند. چند ثانیه طول کشید تا کس دوباره متوجه اطرافش بشه. به سختی دوباره روی پاهاش ایستاد و دید که کراولی و لوسیفر هم سر پا می شدند. فرشته ها و ارتش لژیون رو به رو شده بودند. افراد لژیون با شک و ترس سعی می کردند به هم و به لوسیفر نگاه کنند تا نقشه قدم بعدی رو بفهمن. فرشته ها با اطمینان بیشتری اماده به حمله بودن.

 

کس در بین اون ها جونایل رو شناخت. نمی دونست الان فرشته ها باهاش چه برخوردی می کنن ولی در عوض حالا مطمئن بود ترتیب لوسیفر و لژیون داده می شه. با این فکر نفس راحتی کشید.

 

ولی خیال راحتش زیاد دووم نداشت چون با حرف بعدی جونایل حس کرد زمین زیر پاش خالی شده و داره سقوط می کنه.

 

جونایل: " کستیل! چرا از دیدنت بین شیطان ها و درکنار لوسیفر تعجب نکردم!؟"

 

پوزخند خاصی روی لبهاش بود هرچند هنوز صورت بی حالتی خودش رو حفظ کرده بود.

 

جونایل: " همه نقششون رو خوب بازی کردن! مخصوصا تو کستیل! با تمام گناهان نا بخشودنی که کردی حتی برای دوستان انسانت شکی نموند که یه خیانت کاری، درسته؟"

 

کس هنوز کامل متوجه حرف هاش نمی شد. فقط می دونست اتفاقی افتاده که هنوز بی خبره. قلبش به تندی می زد.

 

کس: " داری از چی حرف می زنی! من لوسیفر رو آزاد نکردم! من با لژیون هم دست نبودم! "

 

جونایل: " اوه می دونیم کستیل... می دونیم... قدرت تو در حد یه فرشته ی کامل هم نیست. البته که تو نمی تونستی لژیون رو آزاد کنی !... فقط یه نیروی بهشتی قدرت ازاد کردن اونا رو داشت ... لژیون رو ما آزاد کردیم کستیل! "

 

کس با وحشت به جونایل خیره شد. بآورش نمی شد چی شنیده. امکان نداشت!چرا باید بهشت همچین کاری کنه!؟ این دیونگی محض بود!

 

افراد لژیون هم ظاهرا به همون اندازه تعجب کرده بودند.

 

جونایل نزدیک تر اومد: " باید دنبال راهی می گشتیم تا نفلیم رو پیدا کنیم.... ولی لوسیفری در کار نبود. فکر کردیم برگشته به قفسش. برای همین سراغ انتخاب دوم رفتیم. لژیون. مطمئن بودیم نفلیم رو پیدا می کنه! ولی ظاهرا چیز بهتری پیدا کرده... "

 

جونایل رو به لوسیفر پوزخندی زد. بعد رو به بقیه ی فرشته ها اشاره کرد: " لژیون رو برگردونید به همونجایی که ازش اومده و همین طور اون شیطان چهارراه رو! لوسیفر رو زندانی کنید! بهش احتیاج داریم."

 

با این حرف فرشته ها به سد افراد لژیون حمله کردند. کراولی در اولین فرصت ممکن تله پرت کرد و از معرکه فرار کرد. کس زیر لب کراولی رو لعنت کرد. ولی انتظار این رو از اون بزدل داشت. حالا فقط خودش مونده بود. چاره ای نبود. باید جلوی لژیون و لوسیفر رو می گرفت. درگیری سختی ایجاد شده بود. لوسیفر که هنوز ضعیف بود و به سختی از چنگ کراولی خودش رو آزاد کرده بود ، در برابر فرشته ها شانسی نداشت. در سمت دیگر در حال فرار بود. کستیل به سرعت تعقیبش کرد نباید می ذاشت فرار کنه.

 

کس: " لوسیفر! راه فرار نداری! همه چی تموم شد! "

 

کستیل تقریبا بهش رسیده بود. لوسیفر نگاهی به پشت سرش انداخت. تنها شانس کس نیزه ی خود لوسیفر بود. خنجر روی اون اثری نداشت. نیزه رو با یه حرکت سریع به سمت سینه اش هل داد ولی لوسیفر با این که ضعیف بود هنوز از کس قوی تر بود. سریع جا خالی داد و سعی کرد نیزه رو از دستش بیرون بکشه کس نیزه رو محکم تر گرفت و با یه حرکت سریع خنجرش رو به سمت لوسیفر پرت کرد تا حواسش رو منحرف کنه .

 

لوسیفر در حالی که نفس نفس می زد گفت: " هیچ وقت درکت نکردم کستیل! برای چی داری می جنگی! منو تو درست مثل همیم! همیشه بودیم! "

 

با این حرف تمام کلمات دردناکی که دین به تازگی بهش گفته بود دوباره به یادش اومد. چشماش با نیروی گریسش شروع به درخشیدن کرد و با محکم نیزه رو کشید و آزاد کرد.

 

کس از بین دندان های بهم قفل شده غرید: " من مثل تو نیستم! " و محکم نیزه رو در  بدن لوسیفر فرو برد. ولی لوسیفر جا خالی داد و فقط به شونه ش برخورد کرد

 

لوسیفر با تعجب به شونه ی ی پاره شده اش نگاه کرد. ولی خبری از نور شدید گریسش نبود. کس نیزه رو بیرون کشید و اماده شد تا ضربه ی دیگه ای بزنه که ناگهان نیروی شدیدی از پشت بهش برخورد کرد و اون رو به کناری هل داد. کس سریع روی زمین غلتی زد و سعی کرد سریع از جاش بلند شه. یکی از افراد لژیون جلوش ایستاده بود. پشت سرشون جنگ هنوز ادامه داشت.

 

نیزه از دست کس افتاده بود. تنها شانسش الان استفاده از گریسش بود. نمی دونست اونقدر قوی هست که از پس این شیطان بر بیاد یا نه ولی چاره ای نداشت. کس با دست خالی حمله کرد ولی قبل از این که به اندازه کافی نزدیک بشه لژیون خنجرش رو بالا آورد و به سمت کستیل تاب داد. کس به سختی جا خالی داد ولی بازوش زخم برداشته بود.

 

لوسیفر زخم روی شونه ش رو با یه دست نگه داشته بود و با بی صبری سر لژیون داد زد: " منتظر چی هستی! باید از این جا بریم! منو از این جا ببر! "

 

لژیون: " بهش نیاز داریم"

 

و دستش رو جلو آورد و بازوی زخمی کستیل رو محکم در چنگالش گرفت. کس از درد ناله ای کرد. لحظه ای بعد در گرداب تله پرت آشنای لژیون گم شده بود.


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

‌‎کس در طوفان سیاه تله پورت لژیون دست و پا میزد. سعی میکرد خودش رو آزاد کنه ولی نمیتونست. بیشتر از هر وقت دیگه ای به بال هاش نیاز داشت ولی اونا الان فقط دو تا عضو شکسته و بی مصرف بودن که هیچ کمکی بهش نمی کردن.

 

‌‎در یک چشم به هم زدن در محلی دیگه بودن. لژیون بدون از دست دادن فرصت کس رو به گوشه ای پرت کرد تا هیچ شانسی برای حمله پیدا نکنه. کس به شدت روی زمین افتاد. چند ثانیه طول کشید تا بتونه دوباره تمرکزش رو به دست بیاره و همون کافی بود تا لژیون کار خودش رو بکنه.

 

‌‎شیطان با یه حرکت دستش ، کس رو از زمین بلند کرد و به سمت دیوار پرت کرد و میخکوب به دیوار نگه داشت. کس تقلا میکرد که آزاد شه. گریسش به سختی با نیرو شیطان مقابله میکرد ولی بی فایده بود.

 

حالا میفهمید که حتی اگر هم به اندازه کافی به لژیون نزدیک میشد نمیتونست از پسش بر بیاد. گریسش خیلی ضعیف بود. حتی زخمایی که از زمان شکنجه های اول لژیون برداشته بود هنوز کامل ترمیم پیدا نکرده بود. دیگه نمیدونست باید چه جوری مقابله کنه.

 

‌‎کس با سر سختی به لژیون و لوسیفر خیره شد. نباید می ذاشت متوجه ضعفش بشن. زخم لوسیفر به نظر نمی رسید زیاد اذیتش کنه. نور ابی گریسش اهسته مشغول ترمیمش بود.

 

‌‎لوسیفر خودش رو تکوند و به اطراف نگاهی کرد رو به لژیون گفت: "کارت عالی بود! "

‌‎با حرکت سر به کس که به دیوار چسبیده بود اشاره کرد:" با اون فرشته ی اش و لاش چکار داری؟"

 

‌‎لژیون کس رو با یه حرکت دیگه محکم تر به دیوار فشرد و صورت کس از درد در هم رفت

لژیون:" ارباب نیروی شما تحلیل رفته. ولی می تونید از گریس این فرشته استفاده کنید تا دوباره قدرتمند بشید. "

 

‌‎لژیون با یه حرکت دیگه دستش چند زنجیر رو دور مچ های کس محکم پیچید و اونو از سقف اویزون کرد. کس از درد ناله ای کرد. زخم بازوش هنوز خونریزی داشت و این حرکت باعث بیشتر باز شدنش شده بود. میتونست گرمی خونی رو که داره ازش بیرون میزنه رو حس کنه.

 

‌‎لوسیفر کمی فکر کرد بعد با لبخند سری تکون داد. : "از ایده هات خوشم میاد! پاداش خوبی برات دارم! "

 

‌‎لژیون که از این حرف خوش حال شده بود سری تکون داد و عقب تر ایستاد. لوسیفر جلوتر رفت نگاهی به سر تا پای کستیل کرد. : "فکرشم نمی کردی نه ؟ دوباره به هم برسیم اونم اینجوری! "

 

‌‎کستیل فقط با اخم به لوسیفر نگاه می کرد. عصبی بود ولی الان عصبانیت بهش کمکی نمیکرد. باید فکر فرار و راه چاره میبود.

 

‌‎لوسیفر: "تو به من خیانت کردی! قرار شد رفیق باشیم یادته؟ ولی وقتی دیدی فرصت مناسبه با وینچسترا همدست شدی تا منو برگردونی به جهنم! "

 

کس با خشم به لوسیفر خیره شد: "هیچ وقت قرار نبود همدستت باشم! تو منو فریب دادی! گفتی می تونی امارا رو شکست بدی! ولی می دونستی که نیروت کافی نیست! تو فقط تصمیم داشتی از قفس فرار کنی! "

 

لوسیفر: "درسته... و تو بهم کمک کردی... با این که منو میشناختی کستیل! تو به لوسیفر اعتماد کردی؟ چه انتظاری داشتی ؟ فکر نمی کردم تا این حد ابله باشی! "

 

کس دندون هاش رو روی هم فشرد‌: "چاره ی دیگه ای نداشتم... امیدوار بودم بعد از اینکه امارا ٬ دشمن مشترک خودت و وینچسترا رو سر به نیست کردی ، وینچسترا ترتیب تو رو هم بدن! "

 

لوسیفر اخم کرد: "اونا از پس من بر نمی اومدن! تو هم نمی تونستی منو بیرون کنی! "

لوسیفر پوزخند زد و ادامه داد: "کاری که باهات کردم جای هیچ اشتباهی رو نمی ذاشت. بعد از بار اولی که گستاخی کردی و نذاشتی حساب سم رو برسم خوب سر جات نشوندمت! یادت که نرفته!"

 

کس با یاد آوردی اون اتفاق چشماش رو بست. چقدر به کشته شدن بهترین دوستاش نزدیک شده بود! با اینکه حتی فکر کارایی که لوسیفر باهاش کرده بود بدنش رو به لرزه می انداخت ولی نجات سم به همه ی شکنجه هایی که بعدش شده بود می ارزید.

ولی بیشتر از اون حس پیشمونی و غم بود که ازارش می داد. همین اشتباهاتش بود که باعث شده بود به اینجا برسه. حالا تنها چیزهایی که براش با ارزش بود رو از دست داده بود. حالا دین در باره ش چطور فکر می کرد؟

 

کس برای بعد از تموم شدن ماجرای امارا هم نقشه داشت. با خودش فکر می کرد یا کنترل رو به دست می گیره و لوسیفر رو بیرون می کنه یا اینکه سم و دین، لوسیفر و خودش رو با هم می کشن و همه چیز حل میشه.

 

کس: "دیگه مهم نیست لوسیفر... چه منو بکشی چه نکشی... سم و دین همیشه راهی پیدا می کنن. قبلا شکستت دادن. این بار هم می تونن. مطمئنم... "

 

لوسیفر خنده ای کرد: "نه، اگر قوی باشم نمی تونن شکستم بدن! گریس تو منو نجات می ده! چه حسی داری از این که می بینی یه بار دیگه نجات بخش من هستی؟"

 

‌‎کس با بی تابی نگاهی به دستهاش که بالا بسته شده بود کرد و با شدت بیشتری سعی کرد اونها رو با گریسش باز کنه ولی انگار طلسم شده بودند.

 

لوسیفر: "بی فایده س تقلا نکن! ... میدونی دیدنت توی این وضع یادمو به چی میندازه؟ این فلاکت... درست مثل و قتی که توی پوسته ات بودم مفلوکی... فقط یکم... الان یکم بیشتر تقلا می کنی... بامزه هس! "

 

‌‎لوسیفر پوزخندی زد و چند ثانیه به کس که همچنان سعی می کرد راه فراری پیدا کنه خیره شد.

 

‌‎کس سعی میکرد دردش رو فراموش کنه، سعی میکرد طلسم که بهش فشار میاورد رو نادیده بگیره، سعی داشت بدون توجه به حرف لوسیفر که مدام توی سرش تکرار میشد خودش رو آزاد کنه. نباید می ذاشت حرفاش روش اثر بذاره. نباید تسلیم می شد. نمی خواست این بار بازیچه ی دستش باشه. نمی خواست باعث قدرت گرفتنش بشه.

 

‌‎لوسیفر با پوزخندی گفت: برای چی می خوای خودت رو آزاد کنی ها؟ می خوای کجا بری ؟ شنیدی که جونایل چی می گفت! تو هیچ جایی بینشون نداری! در ضمن ، رادیو فرشته ات رو هم خاموش کردم. نمی خوام وسط کار سر و کله ی فرشته های دیگه پیدا شه. ترتیب اونا رو بعدا می دم .

 

‌‎کس دندونهاش رو به هم فشرد ولی جوابی به لوسیفر نداد. فقط با قدرت بیشتری تقلا می کرد دستهاش رو باز کنه. زخم بازوش بدجوری درد می کرد ودور مچ هاش هم حالا قرمز و زخمی شده بود ولی نمی تونست نشون بده چقدر حرفهای لوسیفر از درون اون رو اذیت میکرد.

 

‌‎لوسیفر: "چرا تسلیم نمی شی ها ؟ نگو که امید داری سم و دین بیان دنبالت؟؟... اوه! ! چه موجود بیچاره ای که هنوز فکر میکنه اون دو تا انسان براش ارزش قائلن!

 

‌‎کس با شنیدن اسم دین و سم نفسش رو حبس کرد. و بی حرکت موند! دین؟ دیگه دین بهش اعتماد نداشت. هنوز اخرین حرفای دین یادش نرفته بود حرفایی که دردش از تمام زخم ها بیشتر بود... خیلی بیشتر!

‌‎نه! اگه هزار سال هم می گذشت دین دنبالش نمی اومد دین ديگه کس رو حتی دوست خودش هم نمی دونست!

 

‌‎لوسیفر که دید حرفاش رو کس اثر کرده پیروزمندانه خنجرش رو روی سینه کس کشید: "نه این برات درس خوبی بود کستیل! انسان ها فقط سو استفاده می کنن! و به موقعش ولت میکنن! "

 

‌‎کس با تمام دردی که داشت سعی کرد ناله ای نزنه. تو چشم لوسیفر خیره شد، نمیتونست بمونه تا لوسیفر هر چی دوس داره به اونا بگه: "حق نداری راجع به اونا این جوری حرف بزنی! "

 

‌‎لوسیفر خنجر رو بیشتر فشار داد و با خنده گفت: "وگرنه چی!؟ میکشیم؟ "

 

‌‎کس: "شک نکن!"

 

‌‎لوسیفر خنده ای کرد و زخم روی سینه ی کس رو عمیق تر کرد گذاشت خون لباس سفیدش رو اروم اروم رنگی کنه: "واقعا ازت خوشم میاد... از رو نمیری! "

 

‌‎کس ناله خفه ای کرد. نمیدونست باید یه جوری این زخم های جدید رو تحمل کنه! هر لحظه حالش بدتر میشد. طلسم هایی که اونجا بود کاملا گریسش رو غیر فعال نگه می داشت.

 

‌‎لوسیفر کمی با خنجرش بازی کرد و بعد اون رو روی گلوی کس کشید و تابش گریس کس نمایان شد. بعد کمی جلو رفت دهنش رو باز کرد و گریس کس رو وارد دهنش کرد.

 

‌‎کس ضعیف شدن خودش رو حس میکرد. حس میکرد انگار همون یه ذره مقاومت هم درونش داره میشکنه لحظه اخر که حس میکرد ديگه آخرین قطعه های گریس هم داره از دست میده لوسیفر عقب کشید و گلوی کس رو شفا داد و خنجر رو سمت لژیون گرفت و گفت: "فکر کنم لازممون میشه!زنده نگهش دار! "

 

چشمای کس تار می دید. پلکهاش به زور باز بود. لوسیفر رو دید که بهش لبخندی زد و از انبار بیرون رفت.

 

بعد از رفتن لوسیفر همه چیز اطراف کس گنگ و تاریک شد.


	25. Chapter 25

سم: " دوباره سعی کن! "

 

روینا: " گفتم که نمی شه!این بار نمی تونم رد یابیش کنم!یه چیزی فرق کرده! "

 

دین: " چی فرق کرده! درست حرف بزن بگو ببینم چی شده! چرا نمی تونی؟"

 

روینا: " نمی دونم! شاید گریسش خیلی ضعیفه... شاید طلسم های ضد جادوگری و ضد ردیابی روی خودش گذاشته تا پیداش نکنی! ... اووم. .. شایدم فرشتت کارش تموم شده! "

 

دین سرش رو به شدت تکون داد. اصلا حال خوبی نداشت!نمی تونست دیگه روینا رو تحمل کنه: " خفه شو! اون زنده س! مطمئنم! باید پیداش کنیم! "

روینا شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و خودش رو روی صندلی ول کرد: " راه دیگه ای به ذهنم نمی رسه. همون بار اول هم فکر می کنی پیدا کردنش راحت بود!؟"

 

بغض گلوی دین رو می فشرد. یادش اومد دفعه ی پیش کس رو در چه وضعی پیدا کرده بودن! تمام اون زخم های بدن کس که با دستای خودش بخیه زده بود... چقدر نگرانش بود و چقدر بی صبرانه تا صب منتظر مونده بود تا کس دوباره چشماشو باز کنه!چقدر کس درد کشید تا اثر سم لژیون از بدنش بیرون رفت... چقدر طول کشید تا دوباره کس سر پا شد!ولی اخرش چی!؟ دین خودش کس رو دوباره بیرون انداخته بود!باهاش مثل یه خائن رفتار کرده بود!

 

هر لحظه که بیشتر به حرفای روینا گوش می کرد نا امید تر و عصبی تر می شد. کس به سختی از چنگ لژیون نجات پیدا کرده بود . میترسید کس دوباره گیر بیوفته. وحشت این فکر لحظه ای اروم نمیذاشتش.

 

دین با دوتا دستش به میز تکیه داد و سرش رو پایین انداخت. احساس گناه و پشیمونی رو شونه هاش بدجوری سنگینی میکرد. خیلی خسته بود. انگار دیگه حتی نمیتونست وزن خودش رو هم سرپا نگه داره.

 

چشماش رو بست و این بار اروم تر گفت: "نمیتونم... باید پیداش کنم... نباید بذاریم دوباره... "

 

سم خیلی نگران دین بود. توی این دو روزی که کس از بانکر رفته بود، دین کاملا داغون شده بود. به هیچی لب نمیزد. فقط مدام یه بطری مشروب دستش بود. سم میدونست دین شب ها هم نمیتونه بخوابه. همین بیشتر داشت از پا مینداختش.

 

سم: "پیداش میکنیم بهت دین قول میدم! "

 

دین با صدای بلند داد زد: "چطوری سم!! چطوری!؟"

 

دین از میز فاصله گرفت و با دستای لرزان دستی به ته ریشش کشید. سم متوجه لرزش دستاش شد.

دین با لحن معترضش ادامه داد: "دو روزه مدام همینو میگی ولی به هیچ جا نرسیدیم! "

 

سم هم کفری شده بود. میخواست بگه که همه اینا تقصیر خودت بوده ولی با دیدن چشمای خسته و قرمز دین دلش نیومد. میدونست دین به یکم استراحت نیاز داره. بحث کردن با دین فایده نداشت . اینطوری فقط اوضاع داشت خراب تر میشد.

 

سم با لحن قاطع تر گفت: "دین... منم نگرانم... ولی با داد و فریاد مشکل حل نمیشه. داریم سعی خودمون رو میکنیم."

 

دین بلند تر داد زد : "کافی نیست! "

 

روینا با کمی تمسخر لبخندی زد : "فک نمیکردم انقد به اون سگ دست اموز وابسته باشی! "

 

دین یه دفعه به سمت روینا اومد. چیزی نمونده بود اون جادوگر مو قرمز رو نفله کنه!

 

دین: "دهنت رو ببند! "

 

سم سریع جلو اومد و قبل از این که اتفاقی رخ بده دین رو کنار کشید.

 

سم: "دین!دین اروم باش... گوش کن!چطوره یه مدت جدا باشید ها؟ توی اتاق خودت میتونی راحتتر دنبال سرنخ بگردی. یکم هم استراحت کن."

 

دین منظور سم رو فهمید. نگاه مرگباری به سمت روینا انداخت. بعد لبتابش رو برداشت و بدون حرف دیگه ای از سالن رفت.


	26. Chapter 26

دین در اتاق رو پشت سرش محکم بست. به در تکیه داد و چشماش رو روی هم فشرد. قلبش داشت از سینه ش بیرون میزد. نمیتونست مثل سم اروم باشه. اروم بودن سم و حرف های روینا دیگه از تحملش خارج بود. کس اون بیرون گم شده بود و انگار برای کسی مهم نبود.

 

دین سرش رو به در کوبید. مقصر خودش بود. نمی تونست کس دیگه ای رو قضاوت کنه. خودش باعث همه اینا شده بود. خودش باعث شده بود کس ازش نا امید شه . خودش کس رو رونده بود و حالا..... اگر اتفاقی برای کس می افتاد...

 

سردرد داشت دیوونه ش میکرد. بدن خسته ش دیگه نمیکشید. نمیتونست بخوابه ، چیزی از گلوش پایین نمیرفت... چه طور میتونست فکر غذا خوردن باشه وقتی کس هر لحظه بیشتر تو خطر فرو میرفت و دین حتی نمی تونست پیداش کنه. دیگه نمیدونست دیگه باید چکار کنه. ولی فقط یه چیز تو مغزش تکرار میشد.

 

/باید کس رو برگردونم ... باید همه چیزو بهش بگم .../

 

اهسته دستش رو توی جیبش برد و گوشی کس رو بیرون کشید. چند دقیقه ی طولانی به صفحه ی گوشی خیره شد.

 

این که کس موبایلش رو با خودش نبرده بود داشت دین رو به مرز جنون هل میداد. انگار اینجوری نشون داده بود دیگه نمی خواد پیداش کنن و یا حتی باهاش در ارتباط باشن.

 

صفحه ی گوشی از درگیری قبلی یه ترک بزرگ برداشته بود ولی هنوز کار می کرد. توی این دو روز که از رفتن کس می گذشت ، وقتی تنها میشد مدام گوشی رو بیرون می اورد و به صفحه ش خیره می شد . انگار منتظر بود بهش بگه کستیل کجاست و در چه وضعی هس. شایدم فقط به خاطر این بود که دوس داشت چیزی که مربوط به کس هست رو تو دستاش بگیره .

 

دین برای صدمین بار سعی کرد به خودش بگه اهمیتی نداره. سعی کرد باور کنه که براش مهم نیس اگر کس نمی بخشیدش یا اگر دیگه هیچ وقت نمیخواست ببیندش. با هر چیزی کنار می اومد. فقط میخواست بدونه کس جاش امنه.

 

دین ناله ی خفه ای کرد. بغض گلوش رو لحظه ای ول نمی کرد. نفس کشیدن دیگه سخت بود. اونم وقتی این همه پشیمونی گریبانش رو گرفته بود.

 

دین گوشی کس رو روشن کرد. دستاش می لرزید. نمی دونست اجازه داره یا نه... حس می کرد داره به حریم خصوصی کس وارد می شه. گوشیش پسوردی نداشت. یه گوشی ساده و ارزون بود که دین خودش برای کس خریده بود . با یاد اوری اون روزی که گوشی رو به کس داده بود چشماش رو بست و سرش رو پایین انداخت. یادش اومد که کس چقدر خوشحال شده بود. چرا وقتی این جور چیزا کس رو خوش حال میکرد براش بیشتر انجامش نمیداد. و باز یه حسرت دیگه به لیست حسرت هاش اضافه شد.

 

هرچی بیشتر می گذشت بی تاب تر می شد. دیگه نمی تونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره.

با دو دلی وارد قسمت پیام های کس شد. نمی دونست چرا اونجا رو انتخاب کرده ولی وقتی واردش شد بغض شدید تر از قبل گلوش رو بست.   
تنها کسایی که به کس پیام می دادن سم و دین بودن.

 

دین متوجه چند تا ویس میل شد که ارسال نشده بودن. مخاطب همه اونا هم خودش بود. برای همین حس کرد اجازه داره بهشون گوش کنه.

 

قدیمی ترین رو باز کرد و بعد از چند ثانیه خش خش، صدای کس رو شنید.

 

کس: /دین؟... صدامو میشنوی؟ امم.. البته اگر نتونی بشنوی نمیتونی بهم بگی... ماشینم باز خراب شده و نمیدونم باید چکار کنم. متاسفم نمیتونم به موقع برسم. فکر کردم باید بهت بگم تا نگران نشی... شایدم نگران نباشی ... به هر حال ... خب.../

 

ویس میل اولی قطع شد. کاش کس این جا بود . کاش این جا بود رو دین بهش میگفت چرا نگران نشه ! کاش بود و بهش میگفت که همیشه نگرانشه.....

 

انگشتای لرزان دین دومی رو باز کرد

 

کس: /دین نمی دونم اینو باید بگم یا نه ولی سر نخی که فکر می کردم از کلی پیدا کردم به جایی نرسید.... متاسفم... اگر چیز دیگه ای پیدا کردم تماس می گیرم.../

 

 و سومی ...  
  


کس : / دین ... می دونم گفتی سرت شلوغه و هانت تموم نشده .... ولی سه روز هست که منتظر تماست بودم... هر وقت فرصت کردی باهام تماس بگیر.../

 

دین پشت سر هم چند ویس و پیام دیگه رو هم باز کرد. توی اغلبش کس انگار دو دل بود که پیام رو بفرسته یا نه. بعضی ها هم انگار به دلیل یه مشکل دیگه فرستاده نشده بود. شاید هم کس بعدا تصمیمش عوض شده بود.

 

کس : /سلام دین... گوشیت رو جواب ندادی ... احتمالا هنوز شکارت تموم نشده. باهام تماس بگیر... می خوام مطمئن بشم مشکلی پیش نیومده./

 

دین با فشار بغضش رو فرو داد. کس بهش فکر میکرده!نگرانش بوده!همون طور که خودش وقتی کس نبود مدام نگرانش می شد.

 

تمام مدت فکر می کرد وقتی کس از پیششون میره و خبری ازش نمی شه به خاطر اینه که کس براش مهم نیست. ولی حالا می فهمید علتش چیز دیگه ای بوده.

 

کس نمی دونسته که چقدر دین منتظر تک تک این پیام های فرستاده نشده ش بوده. چقدر از رفتن های ناگهانی و بی خبرش نگران و ناراحت می شده. چقدر دوست داشته بدونه که کس هم همین حس رو بهش داشته.

 

ولی حالا همه چیز تموم شده بود. دین همه چیزو خراب کرده بود.

 

کس حتی گوشی که دین براش خریده بود رو ول کرده بود و رفته بود.

 

دست دین رو دور گوشی مشت شد. باید هرطور بود کس رو پیدا می کرد.

 

برای دهمین بار شروع کرد به دعا کردن. نمی دونست کس اصلا می تونه صداش رو بشنوه یا نه. حتی بعد این همه سال این سوال ساده رو نتونسته بود از کس بپرسه . نتونسته بود ازش بپرسه واقعا حالش خوبه؟ گریسش در چه وضعی هست؟ چرا دیگه پرواز نمی کنه ؟ بال هاش بعد سقوط شکسته ند؟ می تونه بهش کمکی کنه تا بهتر بشه؟

 

از خودش عصبانی بود. هیچ وقت واقعا به کس و وضعش توجه نکرده بود. بیخود نبود که کس نمی دونست دین چه احساسی بهش داره. باز حرف های سم یادش اومد.

 

کس اگر حس می کرد در کنارشون جایی نداره فقط تقصیر دین بود.

 

دین چشماش رو بست و زمزمه کرد : /کس... صدامو می شنوی؟ معذرت می خوام... منو ببخش... برگرد بانکر کس... خواهش می کنم ... کس حرفای زیادی دارم که بهت بگم... باید برات توضیح بدم. باید بهت می گفتم... اگر باهات حرف می زدم هیچکدوم از این اتفاقا نمی افتاد. .. کس خواهش می کنم برگرد خونه... /

 

ناگهان صدای فریاد سم بلند شد : "دین ! !دییین!بیا اینجا!عجله کن"


	27. Chapter 27

 

وقتی دین به سالن رسید یه لحظه خشکش زد. باورش نمی شد چی داره می بینه . کراولی روی یکی از صندلی ها لم داده بود و سم یه خنجر به سمتش نشونه گرفته بود.

 

خشم ناگهان جلوی چشمای دین منفجر شد و با چند قدم خودش رو گلوی کراولی رسوند.

 

دین : "حروم زاده! "

 

دین یقه ی کت مشکی شیطان رو گرفت و از روی صندلی بلندش کرد

 

دین : "کدوم گوری بودی!  تو چه غلطی کردی؟! "

 

کراولی نگاهی به روینا و سم انداخت و بعد رو به دین گفت : "صب کن ! اومدم توضیح بدم"

 

دین بلند تر فریاد زد : "تمام این مدت کجا بودی! حالا اومدی توضیح بدی!؟ زود باش لعنتی چکار کردی!؟"

 

دین مشت محکمی به صورت کراولی زد و اون رو زمین انداخت.

 

کراولی دستش رو روی صورتش گذاشت و سعی کرد خودش رو جمع و جور کنه . با اخم گفت : "می خوای بدونی فرشتت کجاست یا نه؟! "

 

با این حرف دین حس کرد یه لحظه نمی تونه نفس بکشه.

 

دین : "کس!  اون کجاست؟ چه بلایی سرش اوردی؟"

 

دین می خواست دوباره به کراولی حمله کنه که کراولی با حرف بعدیش اونو متوقف کرد.

 

کراولی : "لژیون!  اون کستیل رو برد!  و خب... "

کراولی سرش رو پایین انداخت و با صدای اهسته تری ادامه داد :"...و لوسیفر هم همراهشون بود."

 

سم و روینا با هم گفتند:" چی!؟"

 

دین به سختی می تونست حرف بزنه  : "لوسیفر ... ازاد هست؟ ولی اون طلسم... لوسیفر باید الان توی قفسش باشه! "

 

کراولی : "خب... طلسم این کار رو می کرد ... ولی من نمی تونستم بذارم برگرده اونجا... هنوز کارم باهاش تموم نشده بود ."

 

دین : "چی!؟"

 

کراولی :" بذار خلاصه ش کنم. لوسیفر رو توی مقر خودم زندانی کرده بودم. می خواستم بهش یه درس حسابی بدم!  همه چی کاملا تحت کنترل بود... تا این که لژیون حمله کرد تا ازادش کنه... بعد کستیل از راه رسید. با هم سعی کردیم جلوشون رو بگیریم ولی زیاد بودن... و بعدش ... اوه از اینجا به بعدش رو فکر کنم درست نفهمیدم چی شد.... ولی سر و کله ی فرشته ها از راه رسید و اونا ترتیب لژیون رو دادن! "

 

دین چشماش گشاد شد. حروم زاده داشت بهش دروغ می گفت :" یعنی چی ؟ درست حرف بزن! "

 

سم یه قدم جلو تر اومد و کنار دین ایستاد.

 

کراولی دوباره روی پاهاش ایستاد و خودش رو تکوند: "فرشته ها می دونستن لژیون کجاست. تعقیبش می کردن. منتظر بودن تا لوسیفر رو پیدا کنه ...یکی از فرشته ها ... فکر کنم اسمش جونایل بود اره... اون گفت که لژیون به اندازه کافی مفید بوده و وقتشه که بره."

 

سم چند بار با نا باوری دهنش رو باز کرد و دوباره بست. مطمئن بود درست نشنیده : "ینی چی؟ یعنی تمام این مدت فرشته ها پشت این ماجرا بودن؟"

 

 

کراولی‌: "این طور به نظر می اومد. بعدش افراد لژیون با فرشته ها درگیر شدن و لوسیفر سعی کرد فرار کنه. کستیل دنبالش رفت تا جلوش رو بگیره. منم مجبور شدم فرار کنم ولی دیدم که یکی از باقی مونده های لژیون کستیل رو گرفت و با لوسیفر از اونجا برد."

 

دین حس می کرد سرش گیج می ره. حالش داشت بد می شد. تلو تلو خوران چند قدم از کراولی دور شد.

 

کس گیر افتاده بود؟!

 

لژیون کس رو گرفته بود... و لوسیفر...!

 

سم با نگرانی نگاهی به دین انداخت :" دین ؟ دین حالت خوبه ؟‌"

 

دین نمی تونست جواب بده. قلبش به قدری محکم در سینه ش می زد که حس می کرد الان بیرون می زنه. به سختی صدای روینا رو از کنار اتاق شنید.

 

روینا : "پس برای همینه که نمی تونستم پیداش کنم. این دفعه لژیون طلسم های من رو داره پیش بینی می کنه..."

 

دین با صدایی که به زور از گلوش بیرون می اومد گفت :" ینی فرشته ها تمام مدت می دونستن لژیون کجاست؟ می دونستن کس گیر افتاده؟ اون شیطان های چهارراهی که پیدا کردم ... تمام اون حرف ها ...کار فرشته ها بود ؟! ولی اخه چطور؟ چرا..."

 

کراولی اخمی کرد: "پس تو اونا رو می کشتی؟ می دونستم اخر این جریان به شما وینچسترا می رسه. افرادم چند هفته پیش دزدیده شده بودن... بعدش جسدشون رو پیدا کردیم... کار فرشته های لعنتی بوده... با این حرفایی که جونایل می زد می تونم حدس بزنم چه حرفایی تحویلت دادن.... اونا افردادمو می دزدیدن و  سر راه تو می ذاشتن و وادار می کردن تا حرفایی که باید بشنوی رو تحویلت بدن. "

 

سم : " ولی اخه برای چی ؟ چرا فرشته ها باید انقدر خودشون رو به دردسر بندازن؟"

 

کراولی" اونا لژیون رو ازاد کردن، دلیلش مشخصه ! فکر می کردم تو باهوشه هستی ! برای این که نمی خواستن شماها دنبال فرشته تون برید. داشتن برای لژیون وقت می خریدن تا کارش رو بکنه. منتظر بودن تا لژیون لوسیفر رو پیدا کنه . نمی خواستن مانع کارش بشید . شایدم موفق می شدن و می تونستن کاملا از رفتن دنبالش منصرفتون کنن. "

 

کراولی نگاهی به صورت دین انداخت و اخمی کرد.

 

کراولی : "بذار ببینم... نکنه واقعا تونستن گولتون بزنن؟"

 

دین دیگه نمی تونست صدای کراولی رو بشنوه. ولی انگار سم جوابی بهش داد. همه چیز هر لحظه داشت بدتر می شد. کس فقط از بانکر نرفته بود تا از دین دور باشه! کس گیر افتاده بود! این بار لژیون دیگه هیچ دلیلی برای زنده نگه داشتن کس نداشت. حتی فکر اینکه ممکنه کس الان مرده باشه براش غیر قابل تحمل بود.

 

دین اهسته با صدایی که انگار از ته چاه می اومد پرسید :" کس رو کجا بردن؟! "

 

کراولی :" نمی دونم!"

 

دین فریاد زد :" این گندی هست که تو زدی! زود باش حرف بزن تا همینجا نفلت نکردم!"

 

کراولی :" فکر کنم توی اون قسمت گند زدن با هم یکم شریک باشیم نه؟"

 

دین خنجرش رو بیرون اورد و نزدیک رفت .  دیگه تحملی نداشت. بهتر بود کراولی باهاش بازی نمی کرد :" زود باش لعنتی !"

 

کراولی دستاش رو بالا اورد  :" خیلی خب صب کن! شاید یه راهی باشه!"

 


	28. Chapter 28

کس اهسته و با درد چشماش رو باز کرد. ولی سعی کرد حرکتی نکنه تا کسی متوجه نشه که بیدار شده.

 

لوسیفر کناری ایستاده بود و داشت با خنجرش بازی می کرد. بعد از چندین بار گرفتن گریس کس حالا خیلی قوی تر از قبل شده بود. و کس... کس دیگه حتی مطمئن نبود چیزی از گریسش باقی مونده. طلسم ها اجازه نمی داد گریسش دوباره شارژ بشه. زخم هاش اصلا خوب نشده بود. اگر همین طور ادامه پیدا می کرد ....

 

لژیون چند دقیقه بعد وارد شد

 

لژیون : "ارباب خبرهای بدی براتون دارم"

 

لوسیفر همون طور که پشتش به شیطان بود تاب دیگه ای به خنجر فرشته داخل دستش داد و با بی خیالی گفت : "چی شده؟"

 

لژیون: " فرشته ها هنوز دنبالمون می گردن... تمام افرادمون رو کشتن... ارباب واقعا متاسفم... اگر می دونستم اونا ما رو آزاد کردن با احتیاط بیشتری عمل می کردیم."

 

لوسیفر : "هوووم"

 

خنجرش رو روی میز گذاشت و نیزه خودش رو بلند کرد. هنوز به لژیون حتی نگاه نکرده بود.

 

لژیون : "طلسم هایی که روی این مکان گذاشتم قوی هست ولی ممکنه موقعی که به اینجا تله پرت کردیم ردیابیمون کرده باشن..."

 

لوسیفر چشماش رو با بی حوصلگی چرخوند و به سمت لژیون اومد : "فکر می کردم از بقیه ی اون بدردنخور ها باهوشتر ساختمت! نا امیدم کردی!"

 

لژیون :" ارباب....متاسفم .... "

 

ولی لوسیفر نذاشت حرفش رو تموم کنه. با یه حرکت ، سر نیزه از سمت دیگه ی بدن لژیون بیرون زده بود. لژیون با ناباوری به نیزه خیره شد بدنش با نور نارنجی درخشدی و بعد بی جون روی زمین افتاد .

 

کس همه این ها رو با چشمای نیمه باز می دید. با کشته شدن لژیون حس کرد اخرین راه نجاتش هم بسته شده. فرشته ها شاید می تونستن لژیون رو ردیابی کنن ولی حالا که اون هم مرده بود دیگه هیچ راهی برای پیدا کردن لوسیفر باقی نمونده بود.

 

کس چشماش رو روی هم گذاشت و سعی کرد درد زخم هاش رو فراموش کنه . توی این مدت چند روزی که اینجا بود حتی یک بار هم صدای دعای دین یا حتی سم رو نشنیده بود. می دونست بعد از اتفاقی که بینشون افتاد نباید انتظارش رو می داشت ولی هنوز ذره ای امید براش باقی مونده بود .

 

حالا بعد از چند روز کاملا مطمئن بود که اونا دیگه هیچ وقت دنبالش نمی گردن. مطمئن بود هیچ وقت نمی فهمن اینجا کشته شده. از مرگ نمی ترسید. ولی فکر اینکه دور از کسایی که دوستشون داره، تنها و اسیر بمیره آزارش می داد. بعد از تمام این سال ها فکر می کرد به جایی تعلق داره. تمام چیزی که می خواست همین بود. چقدر اشتباه فکر می کرد...

 

کس اهسته و بی صدا زمزمه کرد / دین منو ببخش..../

 

لوسیفر متوجه شده که کس بیدار شده : " ااااه ببین کی بهمون ملحق شد! "

 

کس با بی حالی به لوسیفر نگاه کرد. شاید الان باید می ترسید. باید می جنگید تا فرار کنه. ولی هیچ حسی نداشت. انگار دیگه هیچ چیزی مهم نبود.

 

لوسیفر جلو تر اومد . سر تا پای زخمی و خونی کس رو برانداز کرد و پوزخندی زد.

 

لوسیفر : دیگه چیزی نمونده مگه نه؟ تو هم حسش میکنی؟ 

 

چند قدم نزدیک تر شد و خنجرش رو روی بدن زخمی کس حرکت داد. ولی کس هیچ حرکتی نکرد. دیگه فقط خسته  بود.

 

 

لوسیفر : حالا که دوباره اینجا هستیم... منو تو ... می خوام ببینم درس گرفتی یا نه ؟

 

کس جوابی نداد

 

لوسیفر موهای کس رو گرفت و سرش رو عقب کشید: تمام این سال ها ... ما می تونستیم از اول جور دیگه ای با هم کنار بیایم... فکر کردی داری به انسان ها کمک میکنی مگه نه؟ وقتی من رو راه دادی تسخیرت کنم... اره  اره می دونم... تمام احساسات از خود گذشتگیت رو دیدم... من اون بالا توی سرت بودم ... ولی ببین کارت به کجا کشید... الان برای کسایی که خودت رو فدا می کردی فقط یه خیانتکاری ...کستیل می خوام اینو بدونم...  ارزشش رو داشت؟

 

کس برای اولین بار سعی کرد جواب بده. به زحمت می تونست حرف بزنه : همه چیز ... ارزش نجات انسان ها رو داشت.

 

لوسیفر : ولی اون یک نفری که از همه برات از همه مهمتر بود ... اون در باره ت چه فکری می کنه؟

 

کس چشماش رو بست. بغض گلوش رو می فشرد. نمی دونست چرا هنوز سعی می کنه جلوی لوسیفر ظاهر رو حفظ کنه. دیگه چیزی برای مخفی کردن نداشت. دیگه مخفی کردن معنی نمی داد. همه چیز تموم شده بود. ولی  دین جاش امن بود . همین کافی بود.

 

کس این بار هم جوابی نداد.

 

لوسیفر از سکوت کس عصبانی شده بود. مشتی به صورتش زد و چانه ش رو محکم در مشتش گرفت و فشرد. : همیشه همینطور از خود راضی بودی! همیشه فکر می کنی از همه بهتری! فرشته ی مورد علاقه ی پدر؟

 

و این بار مشت محکم تری زد.

 

لوسیفر فریاد زد : تمام دفعه هایی که به زندگی برگردوندت ... تمام بار هایی که کمکت کرد... ولی تو باز هر بار گند می زدی! ولی هر بار تو رو می بخشید! هر بار بهت شانس دوباره می داد!  ولی من چی؟ به خاطر تنها اشتباهم تمام مدت گوشه ی قفس داشتم می پوسیدم!

 

با هر جمله، لوسیفر مشت محکم تری به بدن بی دفاع کس می زد ولی کس حتی ناله ای هم نمی کرد. سعی نمی کرد مقاومت کنه . فقط با چشمای نیمه باز ضربات مشت لوسیفر رو نگاه می کرد. انگار دیگه براش مهم نبود. حرف های لوسیفر حقیقت داشت. کس هیچ وقت لایق این همه فرصت دوباره نبود.

 

شاید این بار ، بار اخری باشه که می مرد... اگر خوش شانس بود. کس دیگه دلیلی نمی دید که به خاطرش بجنگه تا زنده بمونه. مطمئن بود سم و دین از پس لوسیفر بر میان. زنده بودنش فقط کار ها رو پیچیده تر کرده بود.

 

لوسیفر لبخندی زد و خنجرش رو توی دستش چرخوند و سمت گلوی کس گرفت : ولی الان قبل از مردنت به یه دردی می خوری ... باید از این بابت خوشحال باشی!

 

خنجر گلوی کس رو برای چندمین بار پاره کرد و گریس کم نور و ضعیفش از زخم جاری شد .

 

کس حس می کرد چیزی تا پایان نمونده. برای تموم شدن همه چیز لحظه شماری می کرد. اروم چشماش رو بست و خودش رو به دست تاریکی سپرد.


	29. Chapter 29

سم و دین و کراولی یک محل خالی از سکنه بیرون از شهر پیدا کردند تا نقشه کراولی رو عملی کنند. نقشه ی فوق العاده ای نبود. ولی راه بهتری نداشتن.

 

کراولی : "عقب تر بایستید. وقتی انسان ها رو می بینه یکم هیجان زده میشه."

 

دین حتی از فکر اینکه دارن چنین ایده ی وحشتناکی رو عملی می کنن حالش بد می شد. کراولی می خواست یکی از سگ های جهنمی که دست پرورده ی خودش بود رو احضار کنه تا به کمکش جای لوسیفر رو پیدا کنن.

 

دین اصلا به کراولی اعتماد نداشت. بعد از گندی که زده بود تا لوسیفر رو پیش خودش نگه داره و بعدشم از معرکه فرار کرده بود و کس رو تنها گذاشته بود دین بدش نمی اومد همین جا نفله ش کنه. ولی بهش نیاز داشتن

 

از اون بدتر این بود که دین اصلا نمی خواست سگ جهنمیش به کس نزدیک بشه. می ترسید اینم یه تله باشه و کس بیشتر تو دردسر بیوفته. ولی دیگه واقعا به اخر خط رسیده بودن.

 

کراولی شروع به زمزمه کرد: ژولیت ... بیا دختر خوب... زود باش بیا پیش پاپا ... وقت بازیه!

 

دین از دور صدای خرناس و خش خش برگ ها رو میشنید. اصلا دوست نداشت دو باره با یکی اون سگ های نفرت انگیز رو به رو بشه. تجربه های بدی از اون لعنتی ها داشت.

 

دین با بی قراری نگاهی به اطراف انداخت. هر لحظه منتظر بود که بهشون حمله کنه. سعی کرد بی حرکت بایسته و ترسش رو کنترل کنه.

 

چند دقیقه بعد کراولی  خم شد دستش رو به سمت سگ نامریی دراز کرد. انگار که داشت پشت گردن یه سگ ملوس رو نوازش میکرد. دین حس کرد حالت تهوع گرفته. قبلا اون سگ های نفرین شده رو دیده بود.

 

سم نگاه نگرانی به صورت رنگ پریده ی دین انداخت. دین به سختی وحشت و نگرانیش رو زیر نقابش مخفی نگه داشته بود. ولی سم بهتر از اینا می شناختش.

 

سم به کراولی گفت : خب نقشه دقیقا چیه؟

 

کراولی جواب سم رو نداد ولی سرش رو پایین تر برد و در گوش ژولیت به نرمی گفت : لوسیفر رو برای پاپا پیدا کن دختر خوب. نزدیک نشو .مواظب باش متوجه نشه.

 

صدای زوزه ی ضعیفی شنیده شد و بعد دوباره ژولیت با صدای خش خش و جابه جا شدن برگ ها رفت.

 

دین دستی توی موهاش کشید و شروع کرد به قدم زدن : چقدر طول می کشه؟

 

کراولی به سمت دین نگاهی انداخت و لبخندی زد : بهش فرصت بده. کارش رو خوب بلده. دیگه چیزی نمونده تا به فرشته ت برسی.

 

دین اخمی کرد ولی جواب نداد. همه چیزو تحمل می کرد... کراولی و حرف هاش ... زخم زبون های روینا... نگاه های سم... همه رو تحمل می کرد .

 

تنها چیزی که می خواست این بود که به کس اسیبی نرسه.

 

یک بار دیگه دین چشماش رو بست و با تمام تمرکز ذهن خسته ش سعی کرد برای کس دعا کنه تا بدونه تنهاش نمی ذارن

 

دین: / کس... دیگه چیزی نمونده.... پیدات می کنم... فقط ... فقط یکم دیگه تحمل کن... خواهش می کنم کس /


	30. Chapter 30

کس از هر زمان دیگه ای ضعیف تر بود. به سختی حتی می تونست سر پا بایسته . لوسیفر تقریبا چیزی از گریسش باقی نگذاشته بود.

 

کس سرش رو پایین انداخت. می دونست تا مرگ فاصله ای نداره. کاش زود تر از این مرده بود، نمی خواست اینطوری بمیره. نمی خواست باعث قدرت گرفتن لوسیفر باشه. اگر می دونست این اتفاق می افته شاید خیلی قبل تر خودش کار رو تموم می کرد. هر چیزی بهتر از این بود.

 

برای هزارمین بار به دین فکر می کرد. به حرفهایی که زده بود. به اخرین دیدارشون .... به نگاهی که دین ازش گرفت ... به بی اعتمادی که باعثش فقط خود کس بود. می دونست دیگه هیچ وقت نمی تونه اسیب هایی که به دین زده رو جبران کنه . اینو از همون لحظه که رفت و دین حتی بهش نگاه نکرد فهمید . فهمید که دیگه فرصتی براش باقی نمونده بود.

 

تمام مدت ته قلبش هنوز کمی امید داشت. امید داشت که دین دنبالش بیاد. یا حداقل براش دعا کنه. ولی هیچی. دین دیگه حتی ذره ای بهش اعتماد نداشت. دین تنها نقطه ی باور و ایمانش بود که اون رو هم از دست داده بود. حس میکرد دیگه هیچ اراده ای برای جنگیدن براش نمونده.

 

الان فقط نگران یه چیز‌ بود . لوسیفر داشت با گریسش قدرتمند میشد و کس نمی دونست دین می تونه از پسش بر بیاد یا نه. مطمئن بود بعد از اینکه کار لوسیفر اینجا تموم شد می ره سراغ سم و دین تا انتقام بگیره. کس نمی تونست بذاره اسیبی بهشون برسه. نباید میذاشت اونا به خطر بیوفتن.

 

کس با ضعف نگاهی به زنجیر هایی که دستاش رو بسته بود انداخت. دوباره سعی کرد خودش رو ازاد کنه ولی می دونست بی فایده هس

 

لوسیفر که بعد از این که کس از هوش رفته بود اونو توی زیر زمین تنها گذاشته بود دوباره وارد شد.

 

لوسیفر : اوه کستیل بیدار شدی ؟ سخت جون تر از اونی هستی که فکر میکردم . اماده ای تا گریست رو به من تقدیم کنی؟

 

و خنجرش رو بیرون اورد

 

کس با خشم به لوسیفر خیره شد. تمام حس درماندگی و نا امیدی درونش می جوشید. نمی خواست وسیله ی قدرت گرفتن دشمن باشه. نمی خواست دین به خطر بیوفته. باید جلوش رو می گرفت. هر جور که می تونست باید این کار رو میکرد.

 

لوسیفر خنجرش رو روی بدن زخمی کس کشید. کس چشماش رو بست و روی گریس باقی مونده ش تمرکز کرد. اگر سعی می کرد می تونست گریس خودش رو در بدن لوسیفر حس کنه. شاید می تونست حتی کنترلش کنه. قطعا هنوز یه ارتباط بین قطعات جدا شده ی گریسش وجود داشت. می تونست حسش کنه.

 

لوسیفر داشت با خنجرش روی بدن کس بازی می کرد و اونو دست می انداخت. ولی کس بیشتر و بیشتر به اعماق گریسش فرو رفته بود و بهش توجهی نمی کرد. باید هر جور شده یه راه پیدا می کرد تا مانع لوسیفر بشه.

 

شاید اگر گریس خودش رو از لوسیفر پس می گرفت می تونست کاری کنه... به امتحانش می ارزید. دیگه چیزی برای از دست دادن نداشت.

 

کس روی تکه های گریسش تمرکز کرد و سعی کرد همه اون ها رو به هم نزدیک کنه. سعی کرد تکه های جداشده رو به جای اصلی شون برگردونه.

 

لوسیفر در جاش میخکوب شد. و بعد بلند بلند قهقه زد : فکرمی کنی داری چکار می کنی کستیل؟ فکر کردی این طوری می تونی جلوی من رو بگیری؟

 

کس صدای لوسیفر رو از دور دست ها می شنید. حس می کرد که کنترلش روی تکه های گریسش رو داره از دست می ده. لوسیفر خیلی قوی بود.

 

کس فقط یه شانس داشت. اگر این بار هم لوسیفر گریسش رو ازش می دزدید کار تموم بود. این اخرین ذره از گریسی بود که براش مونده بود.

 

لوسیفر با خنده ادامه داد ‌‌: دست بردار کستیل... خودت رو به زحمت ننداز و اون ذره ی با ارزش رو با این تقلا های بی فایده نسوزون.

 

حرف لوسیفر مثل زنگ در گوشش میزد. کس جوابی نداد. می دونست نمی تونه گریسش رو پس بگیره ...ولی شاید....شاید میتونست یه کار دیگه کنه...

 

این اخرین راه بود. کس تصمیم خودش رو گرفته بود. اگر این کارو میکرد دیگه برگشتی وجود نداشت. ولی برای کس خیلی وقت بود که همه چیز تموم شده بود.

 

صورت کس از تمرکز بیشتر در هم فرو رفت. بغض حسرت و دلتنگی به سینه ش چنگ میزد. سعی کرد به چیزی فکر کنه که آرومش کنه ... اولین چیزی یادش اومد دین بود . اره الان فقط دین بود که میتونست آرومش کنه... اون چشمای شفاف که روح قوی و پاکش رو انعکاس میداد. لبخند ساده و از ته قلبش که کس حاضر بود هرکاری بکنه تا هر روز روی لب هاش باشه... تمام روزهایی که کنار هم خوشحال بودن یکی یکی یادش می اومد و انگار جواب داده بود . چون کس میتونست قدرتش رو روی گریسش حس کنه.

 

لوسیفر حس کرد که گریس بیگانه ی درونش به تلاطم در اومده و داره در درونش میسوزه. درد در بدنش پیچیده بود.

 

از جاش جلو پرید و گلوی کس رو گرفت و محکم بدن زخمی کس رو تکون داد : تمومش کن! نمی تونی اینکارو بکنی! خودتو به کشتن میدی احمق!

 

این فقط باعث شد کس بیشتر مطمئن شه که داره کار درست رو می کنه.

 

شاید نمی تونست گریسش رو پس بگیره. ولی می تونست اون رو بسوزونه. اگر گریس خودش رو نابود می کرد لوسیفر دوباره ضعیف میشد.

 

لوسیفر فریاد کوتاهی از درد زد. گریس درونش داشت شعله ور میشد. جلوی پای کس زانو زد و همون موقع بود که گریس کس رو پس زد . لوسیفر لحظه ی آخر قبل از اینکه به گریس خودش اسیب وارد بشه گریس کس رو که در بدن خودش انگار به اسارت گرفته بود ازاد کرد و گذاشت از دهانش بیرون بره.

 

گریس ابی کمرنگ کس کمی در هوا چرخید و بعد اهسته به سمت کس رفت و وارد بدنش شد.

 

کس فریاد کوتاهی کشید و بدنش به لرزه افتاد. باید سریع قبل از اینکه گریسش بسوزه کنترل گریس شعله ور رو به دست می گرفت.

 

با تمام قدرتی که براش مونده بود تکه های اسیب دیده ی گریسش رو کنار هم قرار داد و شعله ها رو رو اروم کرد. از شدت درد و خستگی به نفس نفس افتاده بود.

 

لوسیفر هنوز روی زانوهاش بود و سرفه می کرد. کمی طول کشید تا تونست دوباره سر پا شه.  وقتی آروم شد سرش رو بالا گرفت و با عصبانیت فریاد زد : تو الان چه غلطی کردی؟!

 

لوسیفر با چند قدم بلند به سمتش حمله کرد و با مشت به صورتش کوبید. : باید همون اول تمام گریست رو می گرفتم تا نتونی چنین کار احمقانه ای کنی! دست کم گرفته بودمت ولی اشکال نداره! هنوز دیر نشده. ولی قبلش... باید برای این کار تاوان پس بدی!

 

لوسیفر لبخند شیطانی زد و بعد دستش رو اهسته پشت کس برد. کس از ترس خشکش زد.

 

نه ! این اخرین چیزی بود که کس بهش فکر می کرد!

 

لوسیفر که ترس کس رو توی چشماش دیده بود لبخند کجی زد : فکر می کنم این تنبیه مناسبی باشه...

 

و دستش رو به بال های نا مرئی کس رسوند.

 

بدن کس لرزید . سعی کرد بال هاش رو به خودش نزدیک تر کنه. اونا حساس ترین و خصوصی ترین قسمت بدن یه فرشته بودن. اونا قسمتی از بدن حقیقیش بودن!

 

لوسیفر ولی از این کار کس لبخند بزرگتری زد و بیشتر دستهاشو توی لایه های داخلی بال فرو برد و پر های کج و شکسته کس رو بین انگشتاش چرخوند. بدن کس از درد منقبض شد ولی با تمام وجود سعی می کرد فریاد نزند.

 

لوسیفر : اوه کستیل بال هاتو تسلیم کن... راه فراری نداری

 

کس چشماش رو محکم بست. کمی در زنجیر هاش تقلا کرد.

 

لوسیفر چنگ محکم تری به پر های شکسته ی کس انداخت و ناگهان یک دسته از اون ها رو کشید.

 

کس دردی رو حس کرد که تو تصور هیچ موجودی نمی گنجید.  فریاد فرشته ایش باعث شد تمام شیشه ها بشکنه.

 

کس می دونست این تازه شروعه.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

 

حدود دو ساعت بود که هر سه هنوز منتظر بودن تا سگ لعنتی کراولی برگرده. دین مدام به ساعتش نگاه می کرد و قدم می زد. از این که بی کار ایستاده بودند متنفر بود. با تمام وجودش دلش می خواست سوار ایمپالا بشه و خودش دنبال کس بره. ولی حتی نمی دونست کس کجاست. تنها کاری که ازش بر نمی اومد صبر کردن بود. همین انتظار داشت دیوونه ش می کرد.

 

چشماش رو که یه لحظه روی هم می ذاشت یادش می اومد که کس رو بار اول در چه حالی پیدا کرده بودن.... صورت خونی و بدن اش و لاش کس رو می دید که روی تخت از درد به خودش می پیچید و ناله می کرد. مدام حرفایی که به کس زده بود توی ذهنش تکرار می شد. مدام صورت غمگین کس وقتی برای اخرین بار توی چشماش نگاه کرده بود رو می دید.

 

بغض سنگینی به سینه ش فشار می اورد. حاضر بود هر کاری بکنه و هرچیزی بده تا به عقب برگرده و نذاره اون شب کس از بانکر بره... ولی دیگه خیلی دیر شده بود... کس هیچ وقت نمی بخشیدش. بعد از این همه سال دین چقدر راحت بهش بی اعتماد شده بود. چقدر راحت به وفاداریش شک کرده بود. چطور تونسته بود این کارو با کس بکنه؟!

 

فکر می کرد کس رو می شناسه. ولی وقتی واقعا موقعش رسیده بود جوری بهش شک کرده بود که انگار هیچ وقت نمی شناختش . می دونست دوستی با کس رو برای همیشه از دست داده. الان تنها چیزی که براش مونده بود نجات دادن کس بود. باید هر جور بود قبل از اینکه دیر بشه کس رو پیدا می کرد.

 

کس داشت تاوان حماقت دین رو پس می داد. تمام شیطان های جهنم نتونسته بودن کاری که دین کرده بود رو با کس بکنن. دین بود که کس رو دو دستی تحویل دشمناش داده بود.

 

سم هر از گاهی نگاه نگرانی به دین می انداخت. دین اصلا خوب به نظر نمی اومد. رنگش پریده بود و قیافه اش داغون بود. یک جا بند نمی شد و مدام راه می رفت. گودی پای چشماش سم رو می ترسوند. دین اصلا در وضعی نبود که بتونه با لژیون و لوسیفر رو به رو بشه. دیدن کس بار اول توی اون وضع به اندازه کافی سخت بود. سم واقعا نمی دونست این بار چی منتظرشون هست. اگر اتفاقی برای کس افتاده باشه ... اگر دیر به کس می رسیدن... سم حتی نمی خواست بهش فکر کنه... می ترسید دین رو هم از دست بده.

 

سم : کراولی خبری نشد؟

 

کراولی چشماش رو تنگ کرد و به بوته های دور دست نگاه کرد : داره میادش .... بیا پیش پاپا دختر خوب

 

دین از جاش پرید و جلو تر رفت : چی می گه؟ چی پیدا کرده ؟ کس کجاست؟ حالش خوبه؟

 

کراولی جواب نداد. سرش رو نزدیک پوزه ی سگ برده بود و داشت به خر خر هاش گوش می کرد.

 

صورت کراولی در هم رفت ‌: جاش رو پیدا کرده... ولی باید زود راه بیوفتید... اوضاع زیاد خوب به نظر نمیاد

 

دین یه لحظه حس کرد قلبش نمی زنه. به سختی ناله ای کرد : کس؟

 

کراولی چیزی نگفت. فقط اشاره ای به سگش کرد تا برگرده به همون جایی که ازش اومده بود.

 

دین‌: ما رو سریع تله پرت کن اونجا

 

کراولی قیافه ای گرفت : فک کردی من کیم؟ منو با فرشته ی خونگیت اشتباه گرفتی! نمی تونم شما ها رو ببرم

 

سم  با عجله سویچ ایمپالا رو بیرون اورد. : ادرس رو بگو!

 

کراولی : روی نقشه نشونت می دم.

 

سم و دین روی نقشه ای که کراولی نشون می داد خم شدند

 

کراولی : زیاد دور نیست. شاید ۷ ساعت.... اگر سریع بیاید.

 

دین با صدایی که می لرزید گفت : تو باید سریعتر خودتو برسونی اونجا... کس....

 

کراولی روش رو برگردوند و حرف دین رو قطع کرد. : قول نمی دم بتونم کاری کنم. تمام محدوده محافظت شده... شاید فقط بتونم سرش رو گرم کنم تا برسید.

 

لحظه ای بعد کراولی ناپدید شده بود.

 

سم یه دفعه انگار چیزی یادش اومد. کلید رو به دین داد و سمت بانکر دوید : الان میام. ماشین رو اماده کن!

 

دین با تعجب به سم نگاه کرد : سم ! کجا میری!

 

ولی سم جواب نداد. وقتی سم برگشت دین فهمید دنبال چی رفته بوده. سم روینا رو با خودش اورده بود.

 

دین : اونو چرا اوردی؟

 

روینا : هی من اسم دارم!

 

سم : می تونه کمکمون کنه دین ... بهش قول دادم بعد از این بذارم بره.

 

دین چشم غره ای به سم رفت ولی حرفی نزد. الان هیچ چیزی مهم تر از نجات دادن کس نبود.

 

دین با تمام سرعتی که می تونست می روند. دقیقا مثل بار اول. ولی این دفعه فرق داشت. هزار بار بدتر بود. این بار دین می دونست همه چیزو خودش خراب کرده. می ترسید وقتی اونجا برسه خیلی دیر باشه. می ترسید کس.... نه نباید اینجور فکر می کرد

 

تنها کاری که ازش بر می اومد این بود که پدال رو تا ته فشار بده و امید وار باشه کس هنوز زنده باشه. بغض به گلوش فشار می اورد. چشمای خسته ش درست توی جاده ی تاریک نمی دید . ولی ذهنش فقط روی یه چیز تمرکز داشت. اونم کس بود . اروم و بی صدا شروع به دعا کرد : / کس ؟ دارم میام ... پیدات کردیم کس... طاقت بیار ... خواهش می کنم./


	32. Chapter 32

ساعت ها به کندی می گذشت. کس نمی دونست چه مدته که اینجا توی این دخمه زندانی لوسیفر هست. تنها چیزی که الان می فهمید درد وحشتناکی بود که لحظه ای اروم نمی گرفت.

 

زمین رو پر های خونی و شکسته شده ی بالش پوشونده بود. کس با حسرت بهشون نگاه کرد. ذره ذره ی خانواده و دوستاش ... دین ... و بعد گریس و بالش جلوی چشماش ازش گرفته شده بود. بال های لخت استخونیش در سرمای زیر زمین می لرزید. سعی کرد اونها رو کمی به بدنش نزدیک تر کنه ولی بالهاش دردناک و زخمی بودن

 

نمی دونست برای چی هنوز مقاومت می کنه... شاید یه ترسوی بزدل بود که از مرگ می ترسید... یا شاید حاضر بود تمام این درد رو تحمل کنه تا یک بار دیگه هم که شده صدای دین رو بشنوه... حتی صدای دعا کردنش... هرچند می دونست یه ارزوی محاله...

 

کس به سختی سرش رو از روی سینه ی زخمیش بلند کرد. تصویر تار لوسیفر رو دید که با خنجر خونیش جلوش ایستاده بود و بهش پوزخند می زد.

 

لوسیفر سرش رو نزدیک گوش کس برد و اهسته زمزمه کرد : فکر نکنم کسی برای نجاتت بیاد . تو چی فکر می کنی؟ هووم؟ فقط منو تو.... من که دارم کلی خوش می گذرونم!

 

لوسیفر یک دسته ی دیگه از پر های کس رو گرفت و کس از درد ناله ای کرد. روی بال های شکسته ش پر زیادی نمونده بود و لوسیفر به همین چند دسته ی باقی مونده هم رحم نمی کرد.

 

لوسیفر : بال های قشنگی داشتی... هیچ وقت به قشنگی بال های من نبود ولی خب در نوع خودش بی نظیر بود... ولی حیف.... بعد از جهنم دیگه هیچ وقت مثل قبل نشد مگه نه؟ الان هم که دیگه....

 

لوسیفر بال های کس رو بر انداز کرد. به جز استخوان و پوست زخمی و پاره چیزی از اون زیبایی نمونده بود.

 

ولی برای کس این مهم نبود. کس نگران وقتی بود که لوسیفر خسته بشه و بخواد دوباره گریسش رو ازش بگیره. شاید اگر همون موقع کار گریس و خودش رو تموم می کرد برای همه بهتر بود. اون طور لوسیفر دیگه نمی تونست از گریسش استفاده کنه و کس دیگه مجبور نبود این درد رو تحمل کنه

 

کس یه بار دیگه به دین فکر کرد. دلش براش تنگ شده بود. ولی حالا مطمن بود که دیگه هیچ وقت نمی بیندش. شایدم این بهتر بود... نمی خواست دین یه بار دیگه به چشم یه خائن بهش نگاه کنه. خاطره همون یک بار هنوز از درون خردش می کرد... بغض گلوش رو می فشرد. چی شد به اینجا رسیده بود.

 

تمام تلاشش رو کرده بود. این پایانی نبود فکر می کرد در انتظارشه.

 

کس چشماش رو بست. فقط یه تصمیم نهایی مونده بود تا کار رو تموم کنه. از مردن نمی ترسید. خودشم نمی دونست چرا هنوز اینجاست. منتظر چی بود؟ دین؟دین برای نجاتش نمی اومد... خودش هم فکر نمی کرد چیزی ازش برای نجات دادن بمونه...

 

الان فقط یه ارزو داشت. این که کاش می تونست با دین حرف بزنه و به دین توضیح بده. می خواست دین بدونه که بهش خیانت نکرده. حتی اگر دین باور نمی کرد می خواست سعی خودش رو بکنه... نمی خواست اخرین چیزی که تنها خانواده ش ازش بیاد می اوردن یه فرشته ی خائن باشه

 

ولی هیچ راهی نداشت. کس دوباره چشماش رو بست. از بین تمام درد هایی که می کشید سعی کرد به دین فکر کنه. کاش مثل سال ها قبل هنوز قدرت اینو داشت که به خوابش وارد بشه و باهاش حرف بزنه. ولی مدت ها بود که دیگه نمی تونست.

 

توی ذهنش پشت سر هم دین رو صدا می کرد. می دونست دین نمی تونه صداشو بشنوه ولی صدا کردنش یه جور ارامش خاص بهش میداد. درست مثل ارامشی که انسان ها از دعا کردن به دست می اوردن...

 

با درد دیگه ای در بالش نفسش گرفت و چشماش رو شوکه باز کرد. لوسیفر لبخندی بهش زد و دسته پری که کنده بود رو جلوی صورتش گرفت. کس به پر های خودش نگاه کرد که لوسیفر اروم و با لذت توی مشتش له کرد و بعد زمین ریخت.

 

لوسیفر :بذار دوباره ازت بپرسم. شاید توی این مدت چیزی یاد گرفته باشی ... این همه زجر ارزشش رو داشت؟

 

کس به سختی دهنش رو باز کرد ولی فقط چند سرفه ی خشک خارج شد

 

لوسیفر موهای خیس و خونی کس رو گرفت و سرش رو عقب کشید. صورتش رو نزدیک برد : نشنیدم چی گفتی!

 

کس زمزمه کرد : همه چیز ... ارزشش رو .... داشت

 

لوسیفر با یه حرکت محکم سر کس رو هل داد و بعد موهاشو ول کرد. عصبی شده بود

 

لوسیفر: درکت نمی کنم... چرا؟ چرا انقدر دوسشون داری؟ این انسان های احمق!! ... منو یاد پدر میندازی... فکر می کنی خیلی از من بهتری مگه نه؟ حتی انگار پدر هم همین فکرو می کرد! بار ها مورد لطف خدا بودی و برت گردوند...

 

کس با بی حالی سرش رو تکون داد. هر بار برگشتنش به این دنیا یه تنبیه جدید برای گناهانش بود. ولی لوسیفر این رو نمی فهمید.

 

لوسیفر سرش رو بالا گرفت انگار تصمیم خودش رو گرفته بود : ولی من مجازاتت رو عادلانه انجام میدم.

 

چشمای کس از ترس گشاد شد. لوسیفر دیگه چه نقشه ای براش داشت؟

 

لوسیفر خنجرش رو بیرون اورد و اهسته روی زخم های سینه ی کس گذاشت. بعد کم کم فشارش رو بیشتر کرد تا جایی که نوک خنجر در زخمی که تازه خون ریزیش بند اومده بود فرو رفت و خون روشن تازه دوباره سرازیر شد

 

کس فریاد خفه ای از بین دندون های بهم فشرده زد.

 

لوسیفر خنجر رو کمی در زخم چرخوند و کس ناله بلندتری کرد. بعد خنجر رو بیرون اورد و با نوک تیزش با زخم ها شروع به بازی کرد.

 

لوسیفر : واقعا چی داشتی که پدر دوستت داشت هووم ؟ تمام کاری که کردی فقط خراب کاری بود...

 

لوسیفر دور کس چرخی زد. بال های برهنه کس رو می دید که سعی می کرد به بدنش نزدیک کنه و اروم از شدت درد می لرزید. لبخند حیوانی به لباش نشست.

 

لوسیفر : شاید چون شبیه انسان ها احمق بودی دوستت داشت... مثل اونا قدرناشناس و خود رای هستی... شاید بهتر همینه که مثل اونا هم زندگی کنی؟

 

لوسیفر کنار بال های زخمی کس رو توی دستاش گرفت و اون ها رو به سمت خودش کشید. کس از درد ناله ای کرد و سعی کرد بال هاش رو دوباره جمع کنه. ولی لوسیفر اونا رو ول نکرد. در عوض محکم تر استخون های بال رو توی مشتش فشرد. کس نمی تونست مقاومت کنه. درد زیادی داشت.

 

لوسیفر بال رو کمی باز تر کرد و از نزدیک براندازشون کرد. جای پر هایی که کنده بود خون و گریس سرازیر می شد. اروم انگشتاش رو روی استخون های زیر پوست لخت بال کشید. لرزه ای به بدن کس افتاد که باعث شد لوسیفر بخنده.

 

لوسیفر : تو لایق این بال ها نیستی

 

و فشارش رو روی استخون ها بیشتر کرد. می خواست اون ها رو توی دستش خرد کنه. کس از درد ناله ای کرد.

 

لوسیفر :‌هیچ وقت نبودی ...

 

صدای شکستن اولین استخوان در صدای فریاد زجر اور کس گم شد.


	33. Chapter 33

دین اونقدر ایمپالا رو تند می روند که سم مطمئن بود با پیچ بعدی چپ می کنن. به زحمت خودش رو توی صندلیش نگه داشته بود. با ترس نگاهی به دین انداخت. صورت دین در هم رفته بود و اخم وحشتناکش سم رو می ترسوند. حتی روینا هم زیاد حرفی نمی زد.

 

سم دهنش رو باز کرده بود تا بگه تا به کشتن ندادتشون اروم تر بره ولی با  یه نگاه به دین دهنش رو دوباره بست. دین اصلا شبیه خودش نبود. انگار هر لحظه ممکن بود این همه خشمی که سعی می کرد مهار کنه درونش منفجر بشه.

 

سم در عوض تصمیم گرفت به کراولی زنگ بزنه. شاید توی این مدت کراولی تونسته بود کاری بکنن.

 

سم : کراولی چی پیدا کردی؟

 

کراولی : چیز زیادی اینجا نیست... یه ساختمون متروکه هست.... ولی ...

 

سم بلند تر گفت : ولی چی ؟ کس اونجاس؟

 

کراولی لحظه ای مکث کرد : اره اینجاست... صدای فریادشو می شنوم...

 

کنترل ماشین لحظه ای از دست دین در رفت و سم به موقع فرمون رو چسبید.

 

سم : دین اروم باش...

 

دین دست سم رو محکم پس زد و دو دستی فرمون رو گرفت. تمام مدت یک کلمه حرف نزده بود. حتی به صورت سم نگاه هم نکرده بود. حتی دیگه جواب کنایه های نیش دار روینا رو نمی داد . فقط به جاده خیره شده بود و تا جایی که می تونست به ایمپالا فشار می اورد .

 

سم دوباره گوشی رو نزدیک دهنش برد  : می تونی داخل بری؟ باید جلوی لوسیفر رو بگیری!

 

کراولی : تمام این جا محافظت شده هس... شاید بتونم یه راهی باز کنم ولی طول می کشه...

 

روینا از صندلی عقب سرش رو جلو اورد : اه فرگوس... اگر یه ذره از استعداد های مادرت رو به ارث برده بودی الان کارو تموم کرده بودی.

 

کراولی : اگر تو می تونستی لوسیفر رو پیدا کنی من الان اینجا نبودم.

 

سم : بس کنید جفتتون . روینا به جای این حرف ها اگر چیزی می دونی بگو... یه طلسم یا ورد چیزی؟

 

روینا : شاید بتونم چند تا طلسم درست کنم

 

سم : پس شروع کن. کراولی ؟ تو هم سعی کن وارد بشی.  سرش رو گرم کن

 

کراولی : ممکنه بتونم یکم سرش رو گرم کنم ولی یه مشکل هست .

 

سم : چی ؟

 

کراولی : اگر لوسیفر بفهمه دنبالشیم ممکنه کار فرشتتون رو تموم کنه و فرار کنه.

 

دین برای اولین بار بود که حرف می زد . صداش گرفته و خش دار بود : اگر بلایی سر کس بیاد زنده نمی مونی کراولی !

 

کراولی تماس رو قطع کرد. دوباره سکوت خفقان اوری توی ماشین بود و فقط صدای غرش موتور ایمپالا بود که به گوش می رسید.

 

****

 

کس از شدت درد مدام از هوش می رفت و دوباره با زجر به هوش می اومد. لوسیفر تمام استخوان های پایین بالش رو یکی یکی خرد کرده بود. درد بال های شکسته ش با هیچ دردی که تا به حال کشیده بود قابل مقایسه نبود.

 

به سختی سعی کرد وزنش رو از روی مچ های زخمی و پاره ش بلند کنه ولی پاهاش روی خونی که روی زمین ریخته بود سر خورد و دوباره تمام وزنش روی مچ هاش افتاد. از درد ناله ای کرد. دیگه توانی براش نمونده بود که حتی فریاد بزنه. از گلوی زخمیش دیگه صدایی در نمی اومد. با هر تکون کوچیک انگار بال هاش به اتیش کشیده می شد.

 

لوسیفر داشت خنجرش رو تمیز می کرد. کس با چشمای نیمه باز لوسیفر رو فقط تار و ناواضح می دید. لوسیفر داشت بهش نیشخند می زد. دیدن تقلای کس براش خنده دار بود.

 

لوسیفر نگاهی به بال های زخمی و شکسته ی کس انداخت. بال های کس کنار بدنش نا متقارن افتاده بود و کمی می لرزید. لوسیفر هنرمندی خودش رو تحسین می کرد. سرش رو نزدیک اورد و توی چشمای نیمه باز کس که درش دردی غیر قابل وصف موج می زد نگاه کرد : جون سختی ... خوشم می یاد... ولی این ته خطه

 

لوسیفر مدام طعنه میزد و سعی میکرد یه واکنشی از کس بگیره. ولی کس توجه زیادی به حرفهاش نمی کرد. نمی تونست بکنه. اونقدر بدن زخمیش درد داشت که تمام زوایای مغزش فقط از پژواک فریاد درد پر شده بود. چیز بیشتری نمی فهمید.

 

لوسیفر با خنجرش داشت جلو می اومد. کس با ضعف سعی کرد خودش رو عقب بکشه. به خنجر خیره شده بود. صدای قهقه ی توی سرش زنگ می زد. با ترس منتظر دردی بود که هر بار اون خنجر به بدنش وارد میکرد. قلبش درون جسم انسانیش با نهایت توانش می زد و کس نمی دونست تا کی می تونه دووم بیاره.

 

سعی کرد این وحشت فلج کننده رو کنار بزنه و تمرکز کنه. ولی فقط درد بود که به یادش می اومد. انگار همیشه فقط درد وجود داشته نه هیچ چیز دیگه. فقط ته ذهنش جایی که به سختی می تونست نفوذ کنه چیزی بود که ارومش نمی ذاشتش. مثل یه کار ناتمام...

 

لوسیفر دوباره داشت با خنجرش روی بدن کس بازی می کرد و اضطرابش برای شروع دوباره ی شکنجه رو دست می انداخت. از این کار خسته نمی شد. کس دیگه فقط با یه فریاد خفه و بی صدا به هر زخم جدید جواب می داد.

 

لوسیفر : کستیل... فرشته ی مغرور و خودسر ... ببین به کجا رسیدی ... گریس به درد نخورت دیگه حتی جلوی خونریزی رو هم نمی گیره.... کارت تمومه

 

گریس...؟

 

این کلمه مثل یه جرقه ی نورانی توی ذهن گیج کس بود. مطمئن بود که این کلمه یه معنی مهم می ده. حس می کرد به کار نا تمومش ربط داشته. ولی نمی تونست تمرکز کنه. افکارش به هم ریخته بود. تنها چیزی که هنوز معنی میداد درد بود.

 

و شاید یه چیز دیگه... ولی هرچی فکر می کرد به یادش نمی اومد.

 

گریس.... گریس....

 

این کلمه رو که خودش حتی به سختی معنی میداد رو چند بار زمزمه کرد . باید یادش می اومد ... ولی مشت های پشت سر هم لوسیفر به بدن زخمیش دوباره کاملا رشته افکارش رو به هم می ریخت

 

لوسیفر : موقعش رسیده که دیگه تمومش کنیم نظرت چیه هووم ؟...

 

و خنجرش رو روی گلوی کس گذاشت.

 

کس با وحشت خودش رو عقب کشید. ته ذهنش می دونست که نباید بذاره اون قدرت بگیره... شاید اگر بیشتر سعی میکرد یادش می اومد چطور جلوش رو بگیره ... می دونست به گریس یه ارتباطی داشت... ولی اگر قبلا می دونسته چرا تا حالا اون کار رو نکرده بود... این مدت منتظر چی بوده؟

 

لوسیفر کمی خنجر رو توی دستش چرخوند و لبخندی زد. موهای کس رو توی مشتش کشید و گردن کس رو خم کرد. گلوی بی دفاع کس حالا کاملا در معرض تیغ خنجرش بود. کس کمی مقاومت می کرد اما درست نمی دونست چرا مقاومت می کنه.

 

کس باز سعی کرد تمرکز کنه این اخرین فرصتش بود ... لوسیفر می خواست ازش گریسش رو بگیره ... نمی دونست اصلا گریسی داره یا نه .... شاید اصلا گریسی نداشت.... این مهم نبود ... باید تمرکز می کرد... گریس... گریسش لوسیفر رو قوی می کرد... و اگر لوسیفر قوی می شد اون وقت ... اون وقت سراغ دین می رفت ... دین در خطر بود... اگر لوسیفر قوی می شد دیگه دین از پس لوسیفر بر نمی اومد ... لوسیفر دین رو می کشت... نه ... نباید می ذاشت لوسیفر قوی بشه... باید به هر قیمتی بود از دین محافظت میکرد. .. این چیزی بود که داشت سعی میکرد به یاد بیاره!‌ باید گریسش رو نابود می کرد...  اینطوری خودش هم میمرد ولی دین شانس جنگیدن داشت... در ضمن زنده بودنش دیگه هیچ ارزشی نداشت. زنده بودن فقط به معنی درد بیشتر بود.

 

چی باعث شده بود که تا الان صبر کنه.... یادش نمی اومد چرا زود تر گریس رو نابود نکرده... منتظر چی بود؟ باید کار رو تموم می کرد...

 

لوسیفر خنجر رو روی پوستش کشید و اولین قطره های خون داشت جاری می شد. کس چشماش رو بست و دنبال بقایای گریسش گشت ... گریسش به هم ریخته و زخمی بود... نزدیک شدن بهش درد وحشتناکش رو شدید تر می کرد ... سخت بود ولی مجبور بود... برای دین این کارو می کرد... برای دین هر کاری می کرد...

 

لوسیفر ناگهان فهمید که کس داره چکار می کنه. با ترس و وحشت خنجر رو عقب کشید و گلوی کس رو محکم گرفت.  فریاد زد : نه نمی تونی این کارو بکنی احمق !

 

کس به سرفه افتاد نمی تونست نفس بکشه . ولی تصمیم خودش رو گرفته بود. می دونست این تنها راهه.

 

ناگهان صدایی از دور امد. : ازش دور شو عوضی! ...کس؟ کسس؟!!


	34. Chapter 34

کس با بی حالی چشماش رو باز کرد... اون صدا رو می شناخت... صدای دین بود... دین اینجا بود ؟ نه امکان نداشت ... حتما توهم بود... حتما شکنجه های لوسیفر و درد زیاد باعث این خیالات شده بود...

 

ولی می خواست قبل از اینکه همه چیز تموم شه فقط یه بار دیگه دین رو ببینه. حتی اگر توهم باشه. تمام این مدت منتظر این لحظه بود.

 

لوسیفر ازش فاصله گرفت و به سمت صدای هیاهو رفت . کس با ترس و ناباوری به اطراف نگاه کرد.

 

دین ... دین اینجا بود... صداش رو می شنید...

 

کس نگران بود که لوسیفر اسیبی به دین بزنه. سعی کرد اتفاقات رو دنبال کنه ولی چشماش تار میدید و نمی تونست درست بفهمه چه اتفاقی داره می افته.

 

دین... باید براش توضیح می داد... باید می دونست که کس خیانتکار نبوده... باید بهش می گفت...

 

ولی امکان نداشت چیزی که می دید واقعیت داشته باشه... دین برای نجاتش نمی اومد ... هیچ وقت نیومده بود ... این بازی جدید لوسیفر بود.

 

کس دوباره چشماش رو بست تا روی گریس نیمه سوخته ش تمرکز کنه. باید قبل از این که لوسیفر بیشتر از این ذهن خسته و در هم شکسته ش رو به بازی می گرفت کار رو تموم می کرد.

 

***

 

دین با حرص  با یه لگد در رو کوبید و همراه سم و کراولی داخل مخروبه شدند. به کمک روینا طلسم هایی که اونجا بود رو غیر فعال کرده بودن. ولی هنوز هر آن منتظر بودند سر و کله ی لژیون یا لوسیفر پیدا بشه. سم ژنراتور پالسی که از مردان لغت گرفته بود رو توی دستش نگه داشته بود. روینا با فاصله پشت سرشون بود. همه اماده بودند.

 

دین تمام مدت اسم کس رو زمزمه می کرد. انگار سعی داشت با دعا کردن دقیقه به دقیقه وقت بخره. کس مدت زیادی بود که اونجا گیر افتاده بود. وحشت مثل خوره به جونش افتاده بود . نمی دونست چی منتظرشه . فقط می دونست وقت زیادی نداره. خشم و ترس با هم درون سینه ش می جوشید. جلو تر از همه در زیر زمین رو باز کرد و با سرعت داخل رفت.

 

از چیزی که دید یه لحظه خشکش زد. کس خونی و زخمی به زنجیر کشیده شده بود . لوسیفر رو به روش ایستاده بود و گلوش رو توی مشتش گرفته بود.

 

دین : ازش دور شو عوضی! .... کس ! کسس!

 

کس چشماش رو بسته بود ولی با صدای دین با بی حالی بازشون کرد. نگاه کس گیج و چشماش بی فروغ بود. اون چشمای آبی بی رمق داشت قلب دین رو از جاش میکند.

 

دین میخواست سمتش بدوه. می خواست از اون زنجیر های لعنتی بازش کنه و زخماش رو ببنده . ولی همین که چند قدم جلو رفت لوسیفر با یه حرکت دست از جاش بلندش کرد و محکم به طرف دیگه پرتش کرد.

 

لوسیفر : کجا با این عجله؟

 

لوسیفر برگشت و به سمت سم و کراولی اومد. لبخند کج و مغرورانه روی صورتش با دیدنشون خشک شد : ببین کیا اومدن! انتظار نداشتم از پسش بر بیاید...کراولی؟ هنوز زنده ای؟

 

همون لحظه روینا شروع به خوندن طلسم کرد و لوسیفر سر جاش متوقف شد. سم بلافاصله پالس رو فعال کرد. لوسیفر فریاد بلندی کشید. انگار داخل زیر زمین مخروبه طوفان شده بود. همه سرجاشون میخکوب شده بودند. پالس به قدری قوی بود که هیچکس نمی تونست تکون بخوره.

 

دین به سختی روی پاهاش ایستاد. سردرد وحشتناکی داشت. دستش رو به پیشونیش زد و نگاه کرد. داشت خون می اومد. مطمئن بود سرش نیاز به بخیه داره ولی الان مهم نبود.

 

با نگرانی نگاهی به کس کرد که دوباره چشماش رو بسته بود. دین نمی دونست کس چقدر دیگه می تونه دووم بیاره. و این فشار پالس روی فرشته ها ممکن بود وضع رو برای کس بدتر کنه.

 

دین اشاره ای به سم کرد و سم سرش رو تکون داد. باید سریعتر لوسیفر رو بیرون می کردن .

 

دین به سختی خودش رو جلو کشید تا به کس برسه. در بین هیاهوی طوفان فریاد زد : کسس! کس! صدامو می شنوی؟

 

کس واکنشی نشون نمی داد. دین باز هم جلو تر رفت. کس غرق خون بود. لباس هاش پاره و بدنش زخمی بود. زنجیر ها دست هاش رو از سقف اویزون نگه داشته بودند. موهای اغشته به خونش کمی با طوفانی که پالس ایجاد کرده بود در هوا موج میزد.

 

دین با عجله خودش رو به کس رسوند و سعی کرد بلندش کنه تا وزنش روی مچ های زخمیش نباشه. ولی همین که دستش رو دور کس حلقه کرد تا کمی بلندش کنه کس چشماش رو به هم فشرد و با بی حالی فریاد خفه ای کشید.

 

دین با ترس عقب پرید . تمام بدن کس پوشیده از زخم های عمیق بود. یاد بار قبلی افتاد که بدن کس رو اینجوری دیده بود. با دست دو طرف صورت کس رو گرفت . و صداش زد. صورت کس رو بین دستاش کمی فشرد. کس دوباره اهسته چشماش رو باز کرد. ولی توی نگاهش هیچی نبود. نه خوشحالی نه امید نه ترس. هیچی... فقط با چشمای خسته و درد کشیده بهش نگاه می کرد. دین نمی تونست درد توی اون نگاه رو تحمل کنه.

 

سرش رو بالا برد تا دستای بسته ی کس رو بررسی کنه. زنجیر ها هیچ قفلی نداشت انگار با طلسم به هم جوش داده شده بودند.

 

دین با بی قراری دور کس به دنبال راهی می گشت تا کس رو پایین بیاره. بغض داشت خفه ش می کرد. نمی دونست چکار کنه.

 

دین : الان ازادت می کنم .. الان.... کس...

 

کس ولی انگار صدای دین رو از دور دست ها می شنید. انگار نه انگار جلوش ایستاده. هنوز باور نمیکرد. کس اهسته نگاهی به پایین انداخت. پر های شکسته ش زیر پای دین که با عجله مدام عقب و جلو می رفت بیشتر و بیشتر له می شدن. دین انگار اونا رو نمی دید... دین واقعی بود...

 

دستای لرزون دین صورت کس رو دوباره توی دستاش گرفت . لمس دستاش روی گونه ی زخمیش شوک بزرگی بود. دین سر بی جون کس رو بالا اورد : به من نگاه کن کس...  تموم شد... من اینجام... تموم شد... یکم طاقت بیار...

 

کس کمی لب های خشک و ترک خورده ش رو باز کرد. باید به دین میگفت. میخواست براش توضیح بده. ولی بی نهایت خسته بود. گریس نیمه سوخته ش رو رها کرد. دیگه حتی نمی تونست اون رو نابود کنه.

 

دین: چیزی نگو کس... الان چیزی نگو... انرژیتو ذخیره کن

 

کس چشماش رو بست. دین واقعا اینجا بود. لوسیفر ضعیف بود که از پس پالس بر نمی اومد. لوسیفر دیگه نمیتونست به دین اسیبی بزنه

 

کس حس کرد بالاخره میتونه نفس راحتی بکشه. با این که تمام بدنش درد میکرد ولی حالا اروم بود. دین جاش امن بود

 

دین اهرمی که زنجیر رو بالا برده بود رو پیدا کرد . می خواست کس رو بگیره تا بدن زخمیش زمین نخوره.  نگاهی به طرف دیگه اتاق کرد. درگیری هنوز ادامه داشت. باید خودش از پسش بر می اومد.

 

سعی کرد تا جایی که می تونه اهسته کس رو پایین بیاره. کس از درد ناله کرد. پاهای بی جونش تحمل وزنش رو نداشت. وقتی زنجیر ول شد کس هم همراهش روی زمین افتاد. دین فقط تونست سر کس رو بگیره که به زمین نخوره. ولی انگار کافی نبود. کس فریاد کوتاهی کشید. بدنش کاملا منقبض شد. انگار درد وحشتناکی در بدنش دوباره به جریان افتاده بود.

 

دین دستپاچه شده بود. نمی دونست کس چقدر اسیب دیده . اهسته کس رو به پشت خوابوند و این باعث شد کس از درد فریاد بلند تری بزنه. روی زمین با وجود ضعفی که داشت تقلا می کرد و دست و پا می زد انگار سعی میکرد از این درد فرار کنه. دین نمی فهمید مشکل چیه.

 

دین به صدایی که از شدت ترس و بغض به زور در می اومد ناله کرد‌: کس ... اروم باش... کس ...

 

سعی کرد کس رو سر جاش اروم نگه داره ولی کس فقط بیشتر تقلا می کرد.

 

طوفان پالس ناگهان قطع شد.

 

دین با التماس نگاهی به سمت سم انداخت که حالا داشت همراه کراولی به سمتشون می دوید.

 

سم وحشت زده بود. حتی صورت کراولی با دیدن وضع کس در هم رفته بود.

 

کراولی : برش گردون !

 

دین مات بهش خیره شد : چی؟!

 

کراولی : بال هاش... اون رو روی پشتش نخوابون!

 

دین با وحشت به صورت کس که از درد در هم رفته بود نگاه کرد. کس فقط ناله می کرد. با عجله کس رو روی پهلوش چرخوند و کس کمی اروم شد.

 

دین نمی فهمید مشکل چیه. داشت دیوونه می شد. رو به کراولی داد زد : بال هاش چی شده؟ حرف بزن!

 

کراولی نگاهی دور کس که پر از خون و پر بود کرد و بعد نگاهش روی بال های در هم شکسته و لخت کس ثابت موند. سری تکون داد و نوچ نوچ کرد. البته که انسان ها نمی تونستن ببینن....

 

کراولی : بال هاش زخمیه... لوسیفر بال هاش رو شکسته و پر هاش رو ...

 

دین چشماش رو محکم روی هم فشرد. بال های کس شکسته بود؟!

 

لباس پاره ی کس توی دستش مشت شد. بغض گلوش رو چنگ می زد.

 

دیر رسیده بود... خیلی دیر...

 

روینا کنار دستای به زنجیر کشیده شده ی کس زانو زده بود و داشت وردی زمزمه می کرد تا بازشون کنه.

 

دین اهسته مو های خونی و به هم چسبیده کس رو کنار زد. صورت کس رنگ پریده و بی جون بود . چشمای نیمه بازش به جای خاصی نگاه نمی کرد .

 

سم : دین! باید زود تر ببریمش بانکر... لوسیفر از بدنش بیرون رفت و فرار کرد... ممکنه فرشته ها هر لحظه برسن...

 

دین دیگه به هیچی اهمیت نمی داد. الان تنها چیزی که براش مهم بود این بود که کس رو نجات بده.


	35. Chapter 35

 

سم و دین با کمک هم کس رو داخل ماشن بردن. کس تمام مدت فقط ناله می کرد. دین نمی دونست وضع بال های کس چطوره. نمی تونست اونا رو ببینه و این براش دیوانه کننده بود. نهایت تلاشش رو کرد که کس توی ماشین راحت دراز بکشه. ناخود اگاه مدام به کراولی نگاه می کرد تا مطمن بشه بال های کس بیشتر اسیب نمی بینن. ولی ایمپالا برای بال های کس کوچیک بود و کس مدام سر جاش تکون می خورد. دین بال هایی که بار اول دیده بود رو هنوز یادش می اومد. چطور میتونست فراموش کنه. ولی الان... الان بال های باشکوه کس شکسته بود؟

 

بعد از این که کس رو داخل ماشین گذاشتن دین نگاه ملتمسانه ای  به روینا انداخت: می تونی کاری برای بال هاش کنی؟ می تونی حداقل کاری کنی ببینیمشون؟!

 

روینا سری تکون داد : کاری برای فرشته ت از دستم بر نمیاد. متاسفم... اگر هم چنین طلسمی باشه باید دنبالش بگردم

 

دین سری تکون داد . با صدایی که به سختی از گلوش در می اومد گفت : پس دنبالش بگرد . شاید بهش نیاز داشتیم.

 

روینا چشماش رو برای دین چرخوند و با حرص نفسش رو بیرون داد. : در خواست های شما وینچسترا تمومی نداره نه؟ نمی دونم چی می تونم سر هم کنم. ولی باید کتاب هامو داشته باشم.

 

بعد دستای بسته ش رو جلو اورد : در ضمن قول دادی بذاری برم.

 

سم نگاهی به دین انداخت. بعد با اکراه کلید رو سمت روینا پرت کرد و خودش سوار ماشین شد

 

دین رو به کراولی کرد و انگشتش رو به علامت تهدید طرفش گرفت.

 

دین : تو! کارم باهات تموم نشده!

 

کراولی :... زیاد تند نرو ... بال هاش همین جوری هم وضع بدی داره. اگر چپ کنید چیزی ازش نمی مونه. اون گریس باقی مونده ش به زور همین الان هم زنده نگهش داشته.

 

دین نگاه مرگباری بهش کرد و بعد با حرص پشت فرمون نشست. با تمام وجود می خواست که عقب کنار کس باشه تا زخماشو بررسی کنه ولی می ترسید به بال هاش فشار بیاد. کاش حداقل می تونست اونا رو ببینه.

 

به سرعت ماشین رو روشن کرد و راه افتاد. توی راه مدام به کس نگاهی می انداخت ولی صورت کس رو نمی دید. سر کس به پشتی صندلی چسبیده بود و بدن کس از درد در هم جمع شده بود.  به خاطر بال هاش دین فکر می کرد که اگر کس رو به سمت پشتی صندلی بخوابونه راحتتر باشه. ولی زیاد مطمئن نبود. کس هنوز از درد می لرزید و این به قلبش چنگ میزد

 

دین برای بار دهم امتحان کرد : کس؟ کس؟ صدامو میشتوی؟ ....

 

ولی کس فقط با صدای ضعیف ناله می کرد. سم نگاهی به عقب انداخت و بعد سرش رو تکون داد

 

سم : مثل قبل هس

 

دین دندون هاش رو به هم فشرد. عصبانی بود. داشت منفجر می شد. از خودش متنفر بود. تمام این اتفاقا تقصیر خودش بود. نباید می ذاشت کس بره... چطور تونسته بود به کس شک کنه؟!

 

چشماش رو محکم روی هم گذاشت و سعی کرد تمرکز کنه. سردرد وحشتناکش نمی ذاشت درست جلوش رو ببینه. سم هم انگار متوجه شده بود چون مدام با نگرانی از گوشه ی چشم بهش نگاه می کرد

 

سم: دین ... حالت خوبه؟

 

دین جوابی نداد. سم با خودش چه فکری می کرد؟ توقع داشت خوب باشه؟

 

سم با کمی مکث ادامه داد : دین فک کنم ضربه بدی به سرت خورده... یکم استراحت کن. بذار من بقیه راه رو پشت فرمون بشینم

 

دین می دونست احتمالا سم راست می گه. ولی نمی تونست بیکار بمونه. تمرکز روی جاده الان تنها چیزی بود که سر پا نگهش داشته بود

 

دین: نه سم... خودم رانندگی می کنم.... نمی تونم... الان نمی تونم استراحت کنم

 

سم می فهمید دین دقیقا چه حسی داره. برای همین دیگه اصرار نکرد

 

***

 

وقتی به بانکر رسیدن کس رو داخل اتاق بردن. دین با احتیاط کس رو روی پهلوش دراز کرد . حس میکرد بین خواب و بیداری هس. شاید به خاطر شوک چیز هایی بود که دیده بود. یا شایدم بیخوابی چند روزه داشت از پا می انداختش

 

همه چیز انگار تکراری بود. کس دوباره بیهوش و زخمی روی تخت افتاده بود و حرکتی نمیکرد. سم ظرف اب و حوله اورد و با هم زخم ها رو شستند و بستند. زخم ها عمیق نبودند ولی کس خون زیادی از دست داده بود. تنها نقطه امید گریسی بود که هنوز در عمق زخم ها سوسو میزد. تمام مدت کس فقط ناله میکرد. دیگه سعی نکرده بود با دین حرف بزنه. حتی چشماش رو هم باز نکرده بود.

 

از شدت نگرانی دین حس میکرد قلبش از قفسه سینه ش بیرون میزنه. دستاش میلرزید. هر بار که یکی دیگه از زخمای کس رو میبست احساس گناه میکشتش. لیاقت فرشته ای مثل کس رو نداشت. لیاقت نداشت بهش دست بزنه. حتی نزدیکش باشه... لیاقت کس رو نداشت.

 

کس رو نابود کرده بود. تنها دوستش رو. تنها فرشته ی واقعی رو!

 

کس باید خوب میشد! دین فقط مدام تو ذهنش این جمله رو تکرار میکرد. انگار تمام هدف زندگیش فقط این بود.

 

سم: دین... برای بالهاش... اگر مرئی بشن...

 

دین سرش رو پایین انداخت و با کف دستاش چشمای قرمز و خسته ش رو فشار داد. با صدای گرفته گفت : نمیدونم سم... دیگه هیچی نمی دونم...

 

تمام بانکر رو سکوت ناراحت کننده ای گرفته بود. دین از کنار کس تکون نمیخورد. سم بین کتاب ها دنبال راهی میگشت تا بتونن به کس کمک کنن

 

تمام شب کس انگار بیهوش بود. به جز نفس های سخت و رنج اوری که میکشید حرکت دیگه ای نمیکرد.

 

سم بعد چند ساعت اومد تا به دین سری بزنه. نگرانش بود. وضع دین هم زیاد خوب نبود.

 

سم : دین... کس نیاز به استراحت داره... تو هم همین طور...

 

دین : سم... گفتم نه ... نمی تونم...

 

سم : حداقل بذار زخم روی پیشونیت رو بخیه کنم!

 

دین : مهم نیست... خوب می شه

 

سم : دین ...

 

دین : سم گفتم ولش کن...

 

دین چشماش رو رو هم فشرد و روی درد زخمش تمرکز کرد. حس می کرد این درد حقشه. خیلی بیشتر از این حقش بود... این در برابر زخم های کس و درد غیر قابل تصور بال شکسته ش که کشیده بود، و هنوز میکشید، هیچی نبود...

 

بعد از اون سم ، دین رو کنار تخت کس به حال خودش تنها گذاشت.

 

تا ساعت ها تنها صدایی که در اتاق به گوش میرسید صدای نفس های کس بود . دین بالاخره نیمه های شب دیگه نتونست اون سکوت خفقان اور رو تحمل کنه و شروع به حرف زدن کرد. باید به کس میگفت. حتی اگر الان کس نمیشنید. فقط میخواست با کس حرف بزنه. 

 

دین : کس... نمیدونم صدامو میشنوی یا نه... ولی باید بدونی که... کس من...

 

دین چشماش رو به هم فشرد و بغضش رو فرو داد. به سختی و با صدای لرزون سعی کرد ادامه بده.

 

بغض گلوش رو گرفته بود و جمله هاش بریده بریده و با درد از سینه ش بیرون می اومد : نمیدونم چطور بگم... کاری که کردم... بخششی براش وجود نداره میدونم... کس... ولی متاسفم... واقعا متاسفم

 

دین سرش رو پایین انداخت. حرفی برای گفتن نداشت. کس چشماش رو بسته بود و بیهوش روی تخت افتاده بود با این حال دین از نگاه کردن به کس خجالت میکشید. دیدن اون توی این وضع از شکنجه بدتر بود. کاش خودش به جای کس بود...

 

تمام امید ها و ارزو هاش برای اینکه یه روز بتونه کس رو کنار خودش توی بانکر مثل خانواده ... یا یه چیز بیشتر داشته باشه از بین رفته بود. همه چیزو خراب کرده بود... بعد از این مطمئنا کس دیگه حتی نمی خواست توی چشمای دین نگاه کنه.

 

دین ناله کرد : .. منو ببخش... اشتباه احمقانه ای کردم ... نمی دونم چطور تونستم بذارم بازیم بدن... این اتفاقی که اقتاد... بلایی که سرت اوردن... هیچ وقت خودمو نمی بخشم... کس... فقط خوب شو... بعدش... اگر دیگه نخواستی پیش ما بمونی...

 

دین دیگه نمی تونست حرف بزنه. بغضش اجازه نمی داد. دستاش رو محکم روی چشماش کشید و اشک هایی که سرازیر شده بود رو با خشم پاک کرد. حس می کرد حتی حق نداره اینطوری با این اشک ها اروم بشه. دیگه لیاقت هیچ ارامشی رو نداشت...

 

همون طور که سعی می کرد دوباره کنترل نفس هاش رو به دست بیاره حس کرد چیزی اروم به دستش خورد. دستش رو از روی صورتش پایین اورد با تعجب نگاه کرد. چشمای کس نیمه باز بود و داشت با خستگی و درد بهش نگاه می کرد. ولی توی چشماش یه چیز دیگه هم بود. غم؟ نگرانی؟

 

دست کس با ضعف به سمت صورتش دراز شده بود. انگار می خواست صورتش رو لمس کنه ولی نمی تونست.

 

دین : ک.. کس؟

 

کس کمی سعی کرد خودش رو جلو تر بکشه . صورتش از درد در هم رفت. دین از ترس و تعجب خشکش زده بود. نمی دونست کس می خواد چی بگه. برای اولین بار نگاه کس معنا دار بود.

 

دین نا خوداگاه کمی سرش رو جلو اورد تا کس مجبور نباشه زیاد حرکت کنه. کس اهسته انگشتای لرزونش رو به صورت دین رسوند. نگاهش روی پیشونی زخمی دین ثابت بود.

 

دین متوجه شد کس چکار میخواد بکنه. با عجله دست کس رو بین دو تا دستش گرفت و پایین اورد : نه کس ! خواهش می کنم اینکارو نکن!!

 

کس می خواست زخمش رو شفا بده!

 

بعد از تمام کار هایی که دین کرده بود... تمام بلا هایی که سر کس اومده بود... خیانتی که دین بهش کرده بود... بعد از تمام اینا باز هم کس می خواست اونو شفا بده؟ بعد از اون همه شکنجه و بدن پر از زخم و بال های شکسته.... ؟ بعد از همه اینا باز هم نگران زخم دین بود؟

 

بغض دین این بار در سینه ش شکست و شروع به گریه کرد. دست بی رمق کس رو بین دوتا دستش فشرد. سرش رو پایین انداخت. شونه هاش می لرزید. اهسته بوسه ی کوچکی به دست کس زد...

 

هیچ وقت لیاقت کس رو نداشت... هیچ وقت...

 

دین : منو ببخش کس...

 

انگشتای کس بین دستاش تکون کوچیکی خورد. انگار اونم داشت دست دین رو میفشرد

 

دین محکم تر دست سرد کس رو بین دستاش گرفت و گذاشت صدای هق هقش اتاق تاریک رو پر کنه.


	36. Chapter 36

صبح وقتی سم دوباره داخل اتاق اومد دین روی صندلی کنار تخت خوابیده بود. سر دین روی تخت کس بود و دست کس بین دستای دین بود. سم اهی کشید.

 

اهسته روی شونه ی دین زد : دین ؟... دین بیدار شو

 

دین ناگهان از خواب پرید و با ترس به کس نگاه کرد. ولی کس دوباره چشماش بسته بود و خواب بود. بعد دین متوجه سم شد

 

سم : ببخشید ترسوندمت...

 

دین نگاهی به دست کس که هنوز توی دستش بود انداخت . فشار کوچیکی بهش داد و بعد اروم رهاش کرد.

 

سم : حالش چطوره؟

 

دین مکث طولانی کرد. اتفاق دیشب یادش اومد و دوباره بغض گلوش رو گرفت به سختی گفت

 

دین: دیشب یکم بیدار شد... ولی حرفی نزد...

 

سم اهسته یکی از پانسمان ها رو کنار زد. زخم بدن کس تغییری نکرده بود.

 

سم لب هاشو با نگرانی گاز گرفت. نمی خواست دین بیشتر از این نگران بشه برای همین سریع پانسمان رو سر جاش گذاشت. زیر چشمی نگاهی به دین انداخت تا ببینه متوجه زخم ها شده یا نه. ولی انگار دیده بود چون صورت دین مثل کچ سفید شده بود.

 

وقتی سم دید که دین حرفی نمیزنه ادامه داد : برو دوش بگیر من اینجا میمونم. باید پانسمان زخم هاشو عوض کنم

 

دین : می مونم... می تونم انجام بدم...

 

سم : الان به زور می تونی جلوی پاتو ببین! چند شبه درست نخوابیدی؟ برو دوش بگیر بعد بیا کمک کن

 

دین مکث طولانی کرد و بعد اهسته از جاش بلند شد. انگار اختیار قدم هاش رو نداشت. فقط کاری رو میکرد که سم گفته بود. اونقدر سردرگم و گیج بود که دیگه هیچی نمیفهمید. سم راست می گفت. اصلا در شرایطی نبود که دوباره بتونه زخم های کس رو ببینه. توی ذهنش اشوب بود.

 

وقتی با مو های خیس به اتاق کس برگشت سم داشت پانسمان ها رو عوض میکرد. کس فقط کمی ناله میکرد ولی چشماش بسته بود.

 

دین خودش رو روی صندلی ول کرد و به پانسمان های خونی کس نگاه کرد. دیدن زخم های بدن کس زجر اور بود ولی دین تک تک اونها رو توی ذهنش بارها مرور کرده بود و به خاطر سپرده بود. این نتیجه ی بی اعتمادی به تنها دوست واقعیش بود. عذاب وجدان داشت روحش رو میجوید. نمی تونست حتی یک لحظه از فکرش بیرون بیاد.

 

سم : چیزی تو کتاب ها در باره ی ترمیم و شفای بال فرشته ها پیدا نکردم. با روینا تماس گرفتم. هنوز داره دنبال طلسم مرئی سازی میگرده.

 

نگاه دین مات بود و جوابی نداد. چیزی نداشت بگه.

 

سم : دین اینجایی؟ شنیدی چی گفتم؟

 

دین اهسته زمزمه کرد : اره

 

سم اهسته اخرین پانسمان رو هم بست و با نگرانی به دین نگاه کرد. حرفی برای گفتن بینشون نبود. دین انگار مسخ شده بود. فقط به یه جا خیره میشد و تو فکر بود.

 

دین اروم با خودش زمزمه کرد : من چکار کردم سم؟... من چکار کردم؟

 

سم خیلی نگران دین بود. ولی نمیدونست چطور کمکش کنه. اشتباهی که دین کرده بود خیلی بزرگ بود. نمی دونست چطور می شه جبرانش کرد. اصلا شاید هیچ وقت ممکن نبود.

 

سم صداش رو صاف کرد تا موقع حرف زدن اعتماد بیشتری توی صداش باشه. هرچند خودش از درون می دونست حرف های تو خالی میزنه ولی باید دین رو سر پا نگه می داشت. : .... باید صبر کنیم بیدار شه... شاید اون موقع بفهمیم چطور کمکش کنیم

 

دین چشماش رو بست. به سم نگفته بود که کس دیشب که بیدار شد چکار کرده. نگفته بود که سعی میکرده شفاش بده. نمیتونست حتی خودش بهش فکر کنه. زخم های کس مثل روز اول بود ولی کس سعی کرده بود زخم دین رو شفا بده... حتی فکر کردن بهش دین رو دیوانه می کرد

 

سرش رو پایین انداخت و صورتش رو بین دستاش مخفی کرد. بغضش دوباره داشت میشکست. نمیخواست سم چشمای غبار الودش رو ببینه و براش ترحم کنه. این کاری بود که خودش کرده بود و باید خودش به تنهایی بارش رو به دوش می کشید.

 

سم کمی منتظر موند تا دین حرفی بزنه ولی دین تکون نخورد. برای همین از جاش بلند شد. شاید دین به یکم خلوت نیاز داشت.

 

سم : میرم سوپ درست کنم. شاید بیدار شد و گرسنه بود

 

بغض بیشتر گلوی دین رو فشار می داد... کس بیدار بشه؟... گرسنه باشه؟...

 

دندون هاش رو بهم فشرد و سعی کرد جلوی بغضش رو بگیره ولی نمی تونست . نمی خواست سم موقع بیرون رفت صدای نفس های سخت و دردناکش رو بشنوه

 

***

 

تمام مدتی که کس بیهوش توی بانکر بود دین هم کنارش نشسته بود. قیافه ش مثل مرده متحرک شده بود و حتی ته ریشش رو هم نزده بود. دیگه دلیلی برای این کارا نمی دید. حتی به زور سم هم  غذا نمی خورد و از جاش حرکت نمی کرد. تنها کاری که می کرد خیره شدن به صورت کبود و زخمی کس شمردن نفس هاش بود.

 

حداقل سم چند تا کتاب رو زیر و رو کرده بود و با چند نفر تماس گرفته بود ولی دین نمی تونست همون قدر هم کاری انجام بده. انگار تمام نیروی زندگیش رو از دست داده بود. سعی کرده بود کمک کنه. واقعا سعی کرده بود ولی نمی تونست. کتاب هایی که سم به زور توی دستش می ذاشت تا بخونه براش بی معنی بود. هرچقدر تلاش کرده بود نمی تونست اونقدر تمرکز کنه تا خط به خط اونا رو بخونه و بفهمه. در اخر همه رو کنار انداخته بود و دوباره بیشتر از قبل از خودش متنفر شده بود.

 

فکر نمی کرد بتونه بیشتر از این از خودش بیزار باشه ولی الان می فهمید این چاه تاریک انتهایی نداره.

 

وقتی بالاخره کس دوباره چشماش رو باز کرد دو روز گذشته بود . دین تقریبا باورش نمی شد. جلو پرید و با صدای گرفته گفت

 

دین : ک .. کس؟

 

کس فقط بهش نگاه میکرد. انگار هنوز کامل متوجه اطرافش نبود. کمی سر جاش حرکت کرد و بعد صورتش از درد در هم رفت.

 

دین : تکون نخور ... زخمات خوب نشده... کس؟ حالت چطوره؟!

 

کس دوباره نگاهش رو به دین دوخت. ولی جوابی نداد

 

قلب دین داشت از حلقش بیرون میزد : یه چیزی بگو... خواهش می کنم.... بگو چطور کمکت کنیم؟

 

کس این بار فقط سرش رو تکون داد و چشماش رو بست

 

دین با ترس جلو تر رفت و شونه های کس رو گرفت. مواظب بود به زخماش اسیب بیشتری نزنه.

 

دین  : کس به من نگاه کن... خواهش می کنم... بذار کمکت کنیم!

 

توی نگاه کس یه چیزی بود که دین رو می ترسوند. نا امیدی؟ غم ؟ تسلیم؟

 

سم همون موقع داخل اتاق اومد

 

سم : چی شده ؟

 

دین با عجله سمت سم رفت : سم ! کس بیدار شده! باهاش حرف بزن! با من حرف نمی زنه!

 

سم : باشه اروم باش!

 

سم اهسته جلو رفت و جلوی تخت کس روی زمین زانو زد. : کس صدامو می شنوی؟

 

کس اروم چشماش رو باز کرد و به سم نگاه کرد.

 

سم : کس باهام حرف بزن... می دونم خیلی درد داری ولی خواهش می کنم سعی کن... بگو چطور کمکت کنیم... کس زخمات چرا خوب نشدن؟ ...

 

ولی کس حرفی نمی زد. فقط با چشمای غرق دردش به سم نگاه می کرد.

 

سم : بال هات درد دارن؟... بگو چطور کمکت کنیم بهتر شن؟

 

کس لبهاش رو باز کرد و با اروم ترین صدای ممکن زمزمه کرد‌: نمی تونید

 

دین عقب تر ایستاده بود حس می کرد الان حالش بد می شه. با دست چهار چوب در رو گرفته بود. شنیدن صدای کس بعد از اون همه وقت مثل اب یخ بدنش رو به لرزه انداخته بود.

 

سم : منظورت چیه؟ ... کس باید باهام حرف بزنی... کراولی گفت اونا شکستن... بگو باید چکار کنیم؟

 

کس چشماش رو بست به سختی گفت : کاری نمی شه کرد... بال های شکسته درمانی نداره

 

دین می خواست دوباره جلو بره و حرف بزنه. ولی از چشمای کس خجالت می کشید . کس باید خوب می شد! امکان نداشت درمانی نباشه! نمی تونست بیشتر از این تحمل کنه.

 

دین : پس زخمات چی کس؟ چرا خوب نشدن؟ هنوز گریس داری مگه نه؟

 

کس نگاهی به سمت دین انداخت. توی نگاهش سرزنش و دلخوری نبود. نگاهش فقط غمگین بود

 

کس : مهم نیست

 

دین شوکه شده بود. جلوتر اومد و به صورت رنگ پریده و کبود کس با دقت بیشتری نگاه کرد. دنبال چیزی می گشت که کس توی حرفاش نمی گفت : منظورت چیه ؟... اون شب می خواستی منو شفا بدی...ولی زخم های خودت چی ؟!

 

کس جوابی نداد. سم با وحشت به دین نگاه کرد. نمی دونست کس اینکارو کرده بوده. این یعنی کس از عمد زخم هاش رو شفا نمی داد؟

 

سم : کس خواهش می کنم... زخمات وضع بدی داره.  باید سعی کنی خوب شن!

 

کس با بی حالی سرش رو تکون داد : دیگه مهم نیست...

 

دین داشت دیوونه می شد. می خواست شونه های کس رو بگیره و محکم تکون بده و وادارش کنه از گریسش استفاده کنه.  کس منتظر چی بود؟ ... اون همه درد رو برای چی تحمل می کرد؟

 

سم : معلومه که مهمه! ما کمکت می کنیم خوب بشی! حتی بال هات خوب می شن! فقط بگو باید چکار کنیم؟!

 

کس نگاهش رو پایین انداخت و بعد از مکث طولانی با صدای ضعیفش گفت : بال های شکسته برای فرشته ها ... درمانی نداره.... وقتی زخم ها شدید باشن ... اون موقع فرشته ی ریتزین کار رو تموم می کنه...

 

دین حس کرد دنیا جلو چشماش سیاهی می ره. قلبش داشت سینه ش رو می شکافت.

 

کس منتظر مرگ بود.


	37. Chapter 37

دین حس می کرد زمین داره زیر پاش می لرزه. با وحشت گوشه ی تخت رو گرفت و خودش رو نگه داشت تا زمین نخوره.

 

دین :ک.. کس؟ چی داری میگی؟؟

 

کس جوابی نداد. فقط نگاه پر دردش رو پایین انداخت

 

دین به سختی چند قدم دور تر رفت. باید یه کاری می کرد! کس داشت جلوی چشماش می مرد!

 

سم : کس ! به همین سادگی تسلیم نمیشیم! حتما یه راهی هست !

 

کس خسته بود. فقط میخواست چشماش رو ببنده و دیگه هیچ وقت باز نکنه. نمیدونست چطور بهشون توضیح بده.

 

گریس زخمی و پاره پاره ش به سختی از پس اون زخم ها بر می اومد و زنده نگهش داشته بود. زخم هایی که لوسیفر به بالش و بدن واقعیش زده بود با پانسمان و بخیه خوب نمیشد. هیچ راه درمانی وجود نداشت.ترمیم کردن جسم انسانیش فقط فشار بیشتری به گریسش می اورد و زود تر از پا می انداختش.

 

کس: گریس بی انتها نیست... چیز زیادی از گریس من نمونده...

 

سم: ولی شارژ میشه مگه نه؟ میتونه خودش رو ترمیم کنه!

 

سم راست میگفت. در حالت عادی با زمان شاید مقداری گریسش بهتر میشد. ولی کس هیچ تلاشی براش نمیکرد. در عوض گریسش ساعت به ساعت ضعیف تر می شد . چون دلیلی وجود نداشت تا سعی کنه گریسش رو روشن نگه داره. نمیفهمید سم چرا انقدر اصرار میکنه

 

تمام مدتی که لوسیفر اونو اسیر کرده بود کس فقط یه چیز میخواست و اونم فرصتی بود تا دوباره دین رو ببینه و براش توضیح بده. این شاید اخرین باری بود که دین رو میدید. باید از زمانش استفاده می کرد.

 

کس سرش رو اروم و با درد تکون داد و به جای جواب سم گفت : قبل از این که گریسم تموم بشه باید یه چیزی بگم...

 

دین اصلا حس خوبی به این شروع نداشت ولی بی حرکت سرجاش موند و با تک تک سلول هاش سعی کرد صدای ضعیف و گرفته ی کس رو بشنوه.

 

کس : تمام این سال ها که کنارتون بودم... تمام کارهایی که کردم... فکر میکردم اینطوری از شما محافظت میکنم.

 

دین چشماش رو به هم فشرد. تحمل این حرف ها رو نداشت. نمی خواست کس جوری حرف بزنه انگار مطمئنه که داره میمیره.

 

دین ناله کرد : کس... بس کن خواهش میکنم...!

 

کس اهسته گفت : شاید این اخرین فرصتم باشه تا باهاتون حرف بزنم...

 

دین ساکت شد. ولی صدای قلبش داشت اونو کر میکرد. تمام بدنش داشت می لرزید

 

کس : من هیچ وقت نمیخواستم بهتون اسیبی برسه...برای تمام اشتباهاتم معذرت میخوام... میخواستم قبل از مردن بگم که...

 

سم به سختی بغضش رو فرو داد : کس نه! این حرفو نزن. عذر خواهی لازم نیست! ما میدونیم... همه چیزو میدونیم! مگه نه دین؟

 

و با چشم اشاره ای به دین کرد تا حرف بزنه. دین خشکش زده بود

 

دین با دستپاچگی جلو اومد. کلمات تو ذهنش میچرخید ولی از بغض گلوش به سختی بیرون می اومد

 

دین: اره همه چیزو! کس گوش کن! اینا همش تقصیر من بود. فرشته های لعنتی بازیم دادن! و من احمق بودم کس! من نباید حرف اون شیاطین رو باور میکردم! هیچ وقت خودمو نمیبخشم! ولی کس تو باید تلاش کنی خوب بشی! به هر قیمتی شده... هر کاری می کنم ... ولی باید خوب بشی!

 

کس نگاه غمگینی به دین انداخت. دین ازش میخواست بازم به جنگیدن ادامه بده ولی کس خسته بود. برای ادامه دادن باید هدف داشت و کس مدتها بود دیگه دلیلی برای بودنش پیدا نمی کرد. تنها دلخوشیش بودن کنار دین بود که اون هم دیگه براش ممکن نبود.

 

دین با صدای گرفته ش بریده بریده سعی کرد ادامه بده : می دونم منو نمی بخشی ! می دونم لیاقت بخشیده شدن ندارم... کاری که کردم ... قابل بخشش نیست... اما ازت خواهش می کنم....

 

کس چشماش رو رو هم گذاشت و با درد نفس عمیقی کشید و بعد دوباره به دین نگاه کرد. : دین ... احتیاجی نیست از من ببخشش بخوای... من هیچ وقت تو رو مقصر نمی دونستم... توی تمام این اتفاقات مقصر من بودم... اگر فرشته ی محافظ بهتری بودم شاید...

 

دین دیگه نمی تونست بذاره کس ادامه بده . میخواست زانو بزنه و التماس کنه

 

دین: کس ! تو تنها فرشته ی واقعی هستی.... تنها کسی که براش مهم بود چه بلایی سر انسان ها بیاد. تنها فرشته ای که به هر قیمت میخواست کار درست رو بکنه!

 

کس با صدای اروم حرف دین رو قطع کرد: و خیلی اوقات اشتباهات هولناکی کردم...

 

اشتباهاتی که به افراد زیادی صدمه زده بود. اشتباهاتی که قابل بخشش نبود... تاوانش شاید فقط همین مرگ زجر اور بود

 

سم : همه مون اشتباه کردیم کس! اگر وقتی از ما کمک میخواستی به حرفات گوش میدادیم مجبور نمیشدی یه تنه بجنگی...

 

دین بغضش رو فرو داد. یادش اومد که چطور سال ها پیش همیشه کس رو شکست ناپذیر تصور میکرد. همیشه صداش میزد تا مشکلاتشون رو حل کنه. ولی هیچ وقت ازش نمیپرسید اوضاع چطوره؟ چرا هر بار خسته تر از قبل به نظر میرسه؟ چرا می ره و مدتها پیداش نمی شه؟

 

فکر میکرد کس به تنهایی از پس تمام مشکلات دنیا بر میاد. حالا میدونست چقدر اشتباه میکرده.

 

دین : کس بهم یه فرصت بده... اگر هنوز بهم ایمان داری ... خواهش می کنم

 

کس با تعجب به دین نگاه کرد ولی مخالفتی نکرد. چطور می تونست با این خواسته مخالفت کنه؟ معلومه که به دین ایمان داشت. همیشه داشته. کس هنوزم حاضر بود برای دین هر کاری بکنه .

 

دین دید کس رو حرفش اعتراضی نمی کنه با عجله از جاش بلند شد و از اتاق بیرون رفت. سم با تعجب پشت سرش خیره شد

 

سم : دین ؟ کجا می ری؟

 

ولی دین جوابی نداد. کس هنوزم بهش ایمان داشت! بغض گلوش رو چنگ می زد ولی حالا حس می کرد با یه هدف داره به نفس کشیدن ادامه میده. انگار یه شانس دوباره پیدا کرده بود که به هیچ قیمتی نمی خواست از دستش بده.

 

با کمی مکث سم رو به کس کرد : الان بر می گردم !

 

کس اهسته سرش رو تکون داد و دوباره چشماش رو بست.

 

سم دین رو توی کتاب خونه پیدا کرد. داشت با موبایلش حرف می زد.

 

دین : پس بهتره عجله کنی وقت زیادی نداریم!

 

سم : دین چکار می کنی؟

 

دین : با روینا حرف زدم. ازش خواستم یه طلسم پیدا کنه تا کمک کنه گریس کس قوی تر بشه. گفت یه طلسم برای قدرتمند کردن موجودات ماورایی داره. ظاهرا قبلا برای امارا ساخته بوده. موقرمز لعنتی! ... به هر حال فکر می کنه جواب بده

 

سم : برای بال هاش چی ؟ طلسمی پیدا کرده؟

 

دین : نه هنوز ولی داره دنبالش می گرده.... طلسمو برام می فرسته. سم باید دست به کار بشیم وقت زیادی نداریم !

 

سم می دونست که کس وضع خیلی بدی داره و با نظر دین کاملا موافق بود.

 

فقط امید وار بود طلسم اون جادوگر مو قرمز کار رو خراب تر نکنه.


	38. Chapter 38

‏

 

طلسمی که روینا فرستاده بود چندان پیچیده نبود. تمام چیزهایی که لازم بود رو توی بانکر داشتن. سم همه چیزو اماده کرده بود و منتظر شروع بودن.

 

فقط یه مسئله بود که سم رو نگران میکرد.

 

طلسم احتیاج به برقراری یه رابطه ی عمیق بین دو نفر داشت. اینجور که روینا گفته بود مقداری از نیروی فرد شروع کننده ی طلسم استفاده می شد. و هر بار که سم در باره این حرف میزد دین  از این موضوع راحت می‌گذشت. برای همین سم باز با نگرانی پرسید: روینا دیگه چیزی نگفت؟

 

دین : نه همه چیزو بهت گفتم.

 

سم کمی من و من کرد: این طلسم زیاد ایمن به نظر نمیاد دین... شاید بهتر باشه یکم دیگه...

 

دین : نه سم بهت گفتم... من خودم این طلسم رو شروع می کنم... انتخاب دیگه ای نداریم!

 

دین عجله داشت سریع تر دست به کار بشن. وقت زیادی برای تلف کردن نبود. از اخرین باری که با کس حرف زده بودن کس دیگه بیدار نشده بود و این اصلا نشونه ی خوبی نبود.

 

سم : ولی اگر برات اتفاقی بیوفته...

 

دین : این اخرین چیزیه که الان بهش فکر میکنم سم... من کس رو به این روز انداختم. باید هر جور شده نجاتش بدم. برام مهم نیست به چه قیمت!

 

سم دیگه حرفی نزد. بحث بی فایده بود. دین هیچ جوره کوتاه نمیومد.

 

ظرفی که توش مواد طلسم رو ریخته بودن رو برداشت و همراه دین به اتاق کس برگشتن.

 

کس بی حرکت روی تخت دراز کشیده بود. صورتش از بار قبلی که دین بیدار دیده بودش رنگ پریده تر بود. دین نگاهش رو از بدن زخمی و کبود کس گرفت و سعی کرد تمرکز کنه.

 

سم ظرف طلسم رو برای دین نگه داشت و سری تکون داد تا بگه موفق باشی

 

دین نفس عمیقی کشید. قلبش تند می زد. اهسته دستش رو دراز کرد تا دست کس رو بگیره. دست کس مثل یخ سرد بود.

 

دین : چیزی نمونده کس...

 

و چشماش رو بست و شروع به خوندن طلسم کرد.

 

***

 

همه جا سیاه و تاریک بود. سکوت از هر سمت فشار می اورد. دین به جز سرمایی که تا مغز استخون نفوذ می کرد و ترسی که قلبش رو می لرزوند چیز دیگه ای حس نمی کرد. نمی دونست اینجا کجاست و چطور به اینجا وارد شده بود. ولی اونجا هر جایی که بود دین تقریبا مطمئن بود هیچ کسی دیگه اونجا نیست.

 

هیچی اطرافش نمی دید . با این حال باید یه راهی به بیرون پیدا می کرد. ترس کم کم داشت بهش چیره میشد.

 

باید فکر می کرد... چیز مهم تری این جا کشونده بودنش...

 

کس... اخرین چیزی که یادش می اومد کس بود. دست سردش که توی دست خودش محکم گرفته بود... و طلسم روینا... این ارتباطی بود که روینا ازش حرف میزد؟؟ پس کس کجا بود؟

 

دین : کس!... صدامو می شنوی؟

 

ولی هیچ صدایی به جز پژواک فریاد خودش به گوش نمی رسید

 

دین : کس! تو اینجایی؟ خواهش می کنم جواب بده!!

 

دین چند قدم بی هدف جلو تر رفت . باید کس رو پیدا می کرد.

 

چند بار دیگه اسم کس رو صدا زد. ولی بی فایده بود . نا امید ایستاد و نفس عمیقی کشید. چند لحظه سکوت محض بود و بعد صدای ضعیفی به گوشش رسید. انگار کسی از درد ناله می کرد.

 

دین با وحشت زمزمه کرد : کس؟!

 

صدای ناله گنگ و مبهم بود. ولی دین صدای کس رو می شناخت. کس همین نزدیکی بود.

 

دین سراسیمه به اطراف نگاه کرد. چیزی نمی دید ولی باید اون صدا رو پیدا می کرد

 

دین : کس؟ کجایی؟ منم دین! باید پیدات کنم! خواهش می کنم!

 

صداش از نگرانی و اضطراب می لرزید. شاید همین باعث شد کس سعی کنه جواب بده چون کمی بعد صدای کس واضح تر شد

 

کس : د.. دین؟

 

دین به اطراف نگاه کرد. محیط کمی داشت قابل تشخیص تر میشد. نور آبی خفیفی از نقطه ای دور می اومد. انگار صدا هم از همون جا بود. با عجله به اون سمت رفت و باز مدام کس رو صدا می کرد.

 

دین : اره کس خودمم ... من اینجام... باید کمکم کنی پیدات کنم کس!

 

کس ناله ای کرد ولی نور ضعیفی که توجه دین رو به خودش جلب کرده بود کمی بیشتر شد. دین حالا می تونست پیکری که کمی دور تر روی زمین افتاده بود رو تشخیص بده.

 

دین با عجله جلو دوید. کس با لباس های خونی و کت پاره روی زمین افتاده بود. ولی این همه چیز نبود...

 

پشت شونه های کس دو تا عضو نیمه برهنه و خونی بود که داشت میلرزید. اونها بالهای کس بودن!

 

دین شنیده بود که بال کس زخمی هستن ولی دیدنش خیلی فرق میکرد . وضعش طوری نبود که حتی بشه تصورش کرد.  دردی نبود که هیچ موجود دیگه ای بتونه تحمل کنه. کس تا الان چه دردی کشیده بود ؟ ..... دین با وحشت و تردید به کس نگاه کرد. می ترسید بهش دست بزنه و زخمهاشو بدتر کنه.

 

دین : کس!! اینجا چه خبره!؟ اونا ...بال هاتن...؟!

 

کس به زحمت بال های لرزونش رو کمی به بدنش نزدیک تر کرد . انگار از نگاه دین خجالت می کشید. انگار از این که کسی به بال هاش نگاه کنه شرمگین بود.   
  
کس به دین دین نگاهی کرد ولی جواب سوالش رو با سوال داد. توی صداش نگرانی و ترس بود : اینجا چکار می کنی؟ چطور اینجا اومدی؟

 

دین به سختی نگاهش رو از بال ها گرفت تا به صورت کس نگاه کنه

 

دین : یه طلسم بود ! دنبال تو اینجا اومدم کس!

 

کس چشماش رو بست و ناله کرد: باید از این جا بری دین!

 

دین نگاهی به اطراف انداخت . نور آبیی که محیط رو روشن کرده بود کمی سوسو می زد. انگار به زحمت روشن بود هر آن ممکن بود دوباره خاموش بشه. ولی توی همون نور کم دین می تونست اطراف رو ببینه. زمین پوشیده از خاکستر و بود و هنوز کمی غبار دوده در فضا معلق بود. انگار همه جا به تازگی آتیش گرفته بود‌...

 

دوباره نگاهی به کس انداخت.

 

کم کم داشت متوجه میشد اینجا چه خبره. زمینی که روش قدم گذاشته بود در واقع تصویری از ذهن کس بود. تاریک و سوخته.

 

دین : منظورت چیه؟ من اومدم تا به تو کمک کنم!

 

صدای کس از ضعف می لرزید و به زور شنیده می شد : اینجا امن نیست ... هر لحظه ممکنه از هم فرو بپاشه. .. باید سریع برگردی... خودت رو به خطر انداختی!

 

دین : برام مهم نیست... من به خاطر تو اینجا اومدم و بدون تو از اینجا نمی رم!

 

کس با درد چشماش رو بست. لجبازی دین رو می شناخت ولی الان وقتش نبود. به سختی سعی کرد حرف بزنه. هر کلمه نیروی زیادی ازش می گرفت

 

کس : دین گوش کن... من... ازت ممنونم که برای نجاتم تا اینجا اومدی... ولی ... متاسفم... دیگه توان جنگیدن ندارم... دیگه نمی تونم ازت محافظت کنم... منو ببخش ...

 

دین : بس کن کس! دیگه این حرفو نزن! ... اینجا نیومدم که این حرفا رو بشنوم! لازم نیست بجنگی کس! من جای هر دومون می جنگم. لازم نیست از من محافظت کنی. این بار نوبت منه که ازت محافظت کنم !

 

کس به چشمای دین نگاه کرد. نگرانی و اضطراب توی اون چشمای سبز شفاف موج می زد. چقدر دلش برای اونا تنگ شده بود. خوشحال بود که برای بار اخر هم که شده تونسته اون چشما رو ببینه. تونسته دین رو ببینه. تمام حسرتش این بود که دین یه بار دیگه اونطور با علاقه و محبت بهش نگاه کنه. حالا به اخرین خواسته ش رسیده بود.

 

ولی دین در خطر بود. باید قبل از اینکه زمان تموم شه از اینجا می رفت.

 

کس سرش رو تکون داد : ولی گریسم تقریبا از بین رفته... راه نجاتی نیست ...

 

دین سرش رو به شدت تکون داد : چرا هست! من بهت کمک می کنم! برای همین اینجام!

 

کس حس کرد قلبش از ترس به تپش افتاد : دین ...تو چکار کردی؟

 

دین : مهم نیست. الان تنها چیزی که برام مهم اینه که تو دوباره رو پاهات وایسی و با هم از این جا بریم.

 

کس پرسشگرانه به دین چشم دوخته بود

 

دین ادامه داد : طلسمی که منو اینجا رسونده یه پیوند بین گریس تو و روح من ایجاد می کنه. باعث میشه گریست نیرو بگیره. اون وقت می تونی زخماتو شفا بدی!

 

کس با وحشت به دین نگاه کرد سعی کرد ازش فاصله بگیره ولی صورتش از درد در هم رفت و نور ضعیف به طرز هشدار دهنده ای سو سور میزد.

 

کس: دین تو چکار کردی! این کار خیلی خطر ناکه! بهت اجازه نمیدم خودتو به خطر بندازی!

 

دین صداشو بالاتر برد: این تصمیم منه ! نمی تونم بذارم اینطوری جلوم جون بدی کس!

 

کس سرش رو پایین انداخت و زمزمه کرد : دین ... شاید اینطور تاوان گناهانم...

 

بغض گلوی دین رو می فشرد : بس کن کس ! همه اشتباهاتی داشتیم. نیازی نیست تاوانی بدی! کس خواهش می کنم... باید بذاری بهت کمک کنم! اگر تو بمیری هیچ وقت خودمو نمی بخشم!

 

این بحث داشت تمام انرژیش رو می گرفت .کس بریده بریده گفت: نه دین ... اجازه نمی دم ... از روح خودت ... برای گریس من استفاده کنی...

 

دین چهار زانو کنار کس نشست با حرص گفت : باشه! پس منم از اینجا تکون نمی خورم. همینجا می مونم تا هردومون با هم بمیریم!

 

نور آبی کمی پر رنگ تر شد . کس از این تهدید ترسیده بود و همین گریس شکسته ش رو بیشتر فعال کرده بود. دین فکری کرد. تنها چیزی که کس رو ترغیب می کرد شاید فقط همین بود.

 

کس : دین خواهش می کنم!... از این جا برو!

 

دین : همین که گفتم کس! بدون تو جایی نمی رم... امیدوارم تمام این سالها کله شقی منو شناخته باشی !

 

بال های زخمی کس کمی تکون خورد و کس سعی کرد بشینه . تمام بدنش یکپارچه درد میکرد. ولی مهم نبود. باید دین رو بر می گردوند.

 

دین که متوجه شد کس می خواد بشینه دستش رو جلو ارود تا کمکش کنه ولی کس دستش رو بالا اورد تا دین جلو تر نیاد. نمی خواست تصادفی طلسم رو فعال کنه.

 

کس به زحمت حرف می زد : دین ... وقت زیادی نداریم!

 

دین : دقیقا! پس بهتره زودتر از اینجا بریم.

 

کس : ولی دین! روح تو...!

 

دین : مال من هست... کس گوش کن... فکر کنم این اخرین فرصتی باشه که بتونم حرفامو بهت بزنم ... تمام این سال ها ... نتونستم چیزی که واقعا ازت می خواستم رو بهت بگم... اسمشو بذار غرور یا هر کوفتی ... ولی الان... اینجا... دیگه هیچی معنی نمی ده مگه نه؟ پس بذار اخرین حرفمو هم بهت بزنم... من ازت نمی خوام محافظم باشی ... نمی خوام از قدرتات استفاده کنی تا اینجوری مفید باشی... نمی خوام فداکاری کنی ... کس... من فقط می خوام کنارم باشی... همین... خسته ام از این که همه ترکم کردن... می دونم لیاقت وفاداری و محبت تو رو نداشتم...

 

دین دستش رو تکون داد تا بدن زخمی کس و زمین سوخته رو نشون بده : ببین ! ... من تو رو نابود کردم... بخششی برای من در کار نیست... ولی خواهش می کنم... بذار این کار رو بکنم ... کس... بدون تو نمیتونم ... نمی خوام ادامه بدم می فهمی؟ کس من دوستت دارم... بیشتر از چیزی که بتونم بهت بگم... همیشه داشتم... من کسی رو که بیشتر از همه دوس داشتم ناامید کردم ...کس من ناامیدت کردم... اگه از دستت بدم دیگه دامه بدم ...

 

کس با غم و اندوهی که اصلا به اون چشمای معصوم تعلق نداشت به دین نگاه می کرد. اشک توی چشماش جمع شده بود. باورش نمی شد این حرف رو روزی از دین بشنوه. انعکاس تمام حس محبتی که به دین داشت رو توی اون چشمای زمردی می دید. دین حاضر بود همراهش تا اخر بمونه... حاضر بود همراهش بمیره . نمی دونست در برابر این از خود گذشتگی چی بگه. حس شرمندگی می کرد که به وفاداری دین شک کرده . با بغض اسم دین رو زمزمه کرد .

 

کس : د .. دین ؟

 

دین دست لرزونش رو سمت کس گرفت : دستت رو بده به من کس... بذار یک بار هم من تو رو به زندگی برگردونم... شاید اینطوری بتونم ذره ای خودم رو ببخشم... خواهش می کنم... بهم یه فرصت بده خودم رو بت ثابت کنم

 

کس چند ثانیه ی طولانی به دین خیره شده بود. چشمای خیس دین بی صدا التماس می کرد.

 

کس دو دل بود. ولی برای دین هر کاری میکرد. اهسته دستش رو جلو اورد و توی دستای منتظر دین گذاشت.

 

بعد از اون نور شدید خیره کننده ای همه جا رو گرفت.


	39. Chapter 39

 

 

دین تکان شدیدی خورد و از درد فریاد زد.

 

سم با وحشت شونه ی دین رو نگه داشت تا روی زمین نیوفته. با نگرانی نگاهی به کس انداخت. بدن بی حرکت کس حالا از درد میلرزید. با تمام اینها دین هنوز محکم دست کس رو نگه داشته بود. جوری که انگار اخرین راه زنده موندن بود

 

ناگهان نوری از بین انگشتان قفل شده ی دین شروع به درخشیدن کرد و به سرعت از دست کس بالا رفت تا دقیقا در سینه ش شروع به درخشیدن کرد.

 

حالا این کس بود که فریاد میزد.

 

سم وحشت کرده بود. طلسم روینا قرار نبود اینطوری پیش بره. نمیدونست باید چکار کنه. فقط امیدوار بود هیچکدوم اسیبی نبینن

 

نور درخشان در تمام بدن کس شروع به درخشیدن کرد و سم برای لحظه ای میتونست قسم بخوره سایه ای از بال های شکسته ی کس رو می بینه.

 

بعد از اون همه جا سکوت و تاریکی بود.

 

دست دین از دست کس رها شد و دین بیحال روی زمین افتاد. سم سریع شونه هاشو گرفت و به تخت تکیه ش داد.

 

سم : دین!! دین حالت خوبه؟

 

به جای جواب دین، این صدای گرفته و نگران کس بود که سم رو متوجه خودش کرد.

 

کس: دین؟!

 

کس بیدار بود و با نگرانی به دین نگاه میکرد. داشت سعی میکرد روی تخت بشینه ولی هنوز ضعف داشت.

 

دین چند لحظه بعد صورتش رو در هم کشید و اهسته چشماش رو باز کرد.  به زحمت ناله کرد:

 

دین: کس؟ کس کجاست؟

 

کس: من اینجام دین!

 

دین با سرعت سمت کس چرخید و اون رو بررسی کرد. کس داشت با اون چشمای شفافش بهش نگاه می کرد. برای اولین بار چشمای ابیش از اون درد وحشتناک اثری نشون نمیداد.  هنوز کمی زخم و کبودی روی بدنش مشخص بود. دین اخمی کرد

 

دین : چرا نذاشتی طلسم کار خودش رو تموم کنه کس؟ هنوز زخمی هستی!

 

کس سرش رو تکون داد : طلسم تو رو ضعیف میکرد. نمیتونستم اجازه بدم به خطر بیوفتی. ولی من خوبم دین. اسیبهای جدی تر شفا پیدا کردن. ممنونم... تو حالت چطوره دین؟

 

طلسم بد جوری دین رو ضعیف کرده بود . کس می دید که چطور دین رنگش پریده و کمی دستش می لرزه. ناراحت بود از این که دین به خاطرش خودشو به خطر انداخته بود.

 

دین اهی کشید : من خوبم کس! باید میذاشتی کامل قدرتتو به دست بیاری

 

سم که از بحث اونا چیزی سر در نمی اورد گفت : شما دوتا دقیقا از چی حرف میزنید؟ چه اتفاقی افتاد؟

 

دین : خب ... نیروی روح من انگار گریس کس رو شارژ کرد... یا همچین چیزی...

 

کس هم سری تکون داد و حرف دین رو تایید کرد

 

سم : کس؟ الان حالت چطوره؟

 

کس : من خوبم سم

 

دین حرف کس رو قطع کرد : نه خوب نیستی کس! من بال هاتو دیدم... اونا ... بدجوری اسیب دیده بودن...

 

کس سرش رو با خجالت پایین انداخت. حرف زدن درباره این موضوع خوشایند نبود. هیچ وقت نمی خواست دین اون بال های شکسته و زشت رو ببینه

 

کس : اونا ...مهم نیستن دین...

 

دین که انگار متوجه شده بود کس می خواد بحث رو عوض کنه و موضوع رو بی اهمیت جلوه بده  اخمی کرد . کس به خاطر اسیب بال هاش درد زیادی کشیده بود . مشخص بود که هنوز هم درد داره. چون با هر حرکت کوچیک نفسش می گرفت و صورتش در هم می رفت

 

دین سعی کرد صاف تر بشینه. ولی سرش کمی گیج می رفت. دستاش توی رو تختی مشت شد تا خودش رو محکم نگه داره کس چی داشت می گفت !

 

دین : معلومه که مهمه! باید بهمون بگی چطور درستش کنیم! کس باید دوباره طلسم رو برقرار کنیم! بال هات هنوز خوب نشدن! لعنت کس حتی بقیه ی زخمات هم هنوز زیاد تغییری نکردن!

 

کس : اون شکستگی ها به مرور بهتر میشه... گریس کار زیادی نمی تونه بکنه... نگران نباش دین... می تونم باهاش کنار بیام

 

بغض سینه ی دین رو می فشرد. کس همیشه تنهایی تمام این درد ها رو تحمل کرده بود. دین دیگه نمی خواست این وضع ادامه پیدا کنه..

 

سم نگاهی با تعجب بین کس و دین انداخت. انگار مکالمه ی خصوصیشون به جاهایی رسیده بود. از این فکر لبخندی روی لباش اومد.

 

دین : ولی کس...!

 

کس لبخند ضعیفی زد. و این بار با صدای نرم تری تکرار کرد : نگران نباش دین...

 

بعد انگار متوجه ضعف و عدم تعادل دین شد چون قبل از این که دین شروع به مخالفت کنه گفت : دین تو احتیاج به استراحت داری! طلسم بد جوری تو رو ضعیف کرده!

 

دین صداشو کمی بالا برد : من خوبم کس! الان مسئله من مهم نیستم!

 

کس اروم زمزمه کرد : برای من مهمه ... خواهش می کنم

 

دین با نا باوری و بغض به کس خیره شد : ک...کس؟!

 

کس : برو استراحت کن دین ... بهش نیاز داری...

 

دین ولی از جاش تکون نخورد. فقط به کس خیره شده بود

 

کس : سم... لطفا دین رو ببر تا بتونه استراحت کنه... خواهش می کنم

 

سم بین کس و دین نگاهی کرد. نمی دونست باید چکار کنه. ولی کس راست می گفت. دین اینطوری هیچ کاری ازش بر نمی اومد. بهتر بود که بعد از این چند روز طولانی پر استرس کمی افقی بشه و استراحت کنه .

 

سم: کس راست می گه دین ... بلند شو... فقط چند ساعت... کس هم اینطوری می تونه استراحت کنه.

 

با این حرف کس هم سری تکون داد و دین انگار کمی قانع شد . با کمک سم روی پاهاش ایستاد و تلو تلو خوران به راه افتاد.

 

وقتی به چهار چوب در رسید نگاهی به کس انداخت. هنوز دوست نداشت کس  رو تنها رها کنه ولی کس داشت با چشمایی که نهایت محبتش رو انعکاس می داد به دین نگاه می کرد . کس احساس نگرانی دین رو فهمید واسه همین گفت : من خوبم! وقتی برگردی من همین جا هستم

 

دین لبخندی زد : ممنونم کس... ممنونم که بهم یه فرصت دیگه دادی


	40. Chapter 40

نیمه های شب بود که دین از خواب نا ارومش پرید. سعی کرد کنترل نفس های تندش رو به دست بگیره.

 

هنوز تصاویر وحشتناک خوابش جلوی چشماش بود. کس زخمی و خونی روی زمین افتاده بود. بدن بی جونش توی دستای دین از درد می لرزید ... بال های نیمه برهنه و شکسته ش با هر حرکت ضعیف لکه های خون رو بیشتر روی زمین سوخته پهن می کرد.

 

صدای فریاد دین توی گلوش خفه شده بود. تو خواب اسم کس رو زجه میزد.

 

ولی اون فقط یه کابوس بود...

 

سعی کرد با خودش تکرار کنه که کس الان پیشش هست. کس بهتره. کس زنده هست.

 

ولی حقیقت این بود که همین چند ساعت پیش کس داشت به بدترین شکل ممکن شکنجه میشد.

 

کس داشت میمرد!

 

با یاد اوری دوباره ش حس گناه و وحشت از دست دادن کس دوباره با تمام قدرت بهش حمله کرد.

 

حالت تهوع بدی داشت.

 

چند نفس عمیق دیگه کشید. عرق سرد روی پیشونیش رو با دستای لرزون پاک کرد. نگاهی به ساعت کنار تخت انداخت. ساعت ۳ صبح بود. دیگه نمی تونست توی اون اتاق بمونه. حس میکرد اونجا نمیتونه نفس بکشه. باید بیرون میرفت

 

با پاهای خسته خودش رو به دستشویی رسوند. سعی کرد محتویات معده ش رو سر جاش نگه داره. چند بار به صورتش اب زد و نگاهی به خودش توی اینه انداخت. قیافه ش داغون بود. به زخم روی پیشونیش حالا یه کبودی بزرگ هم اضافه شده بود.

 

ولی مهم نبود. هیچ کدوم از اینا در برابر زخمای کس....

 

چشماش رو محکم بست تا نفس های بریده ش رو اروم کنه. صورت غرق خون کس از جلوی چشماش تکون نمیخورد

 

وقتی به خودش اومد جلوی اتاق کس بود. اهسته در رو باز کرد و نگاهی به داخل اتاق انداخت. کس بیدار بود. روی پهلوش داز کشیده بود و با چشمای نیمه باز به تاریکی نگاه می کرد.

 

دین اول نمیخواست داخل بشه ولی بعد تصمیم خودش رو گرفت. اروم به در زد : کس؟ ... می تونم بیام داخل ؟

 

کس سر جاش تکون خورد تا بتونه بشینه و به سمت دین نگاه کنه. صورتش از درد در هم رفت.

 

کس : البته

 

دین قلبش از غم تیر کشید. سریع جلو رفت تا جلوی کس رو بگیره : زیاد تکون نخور کس!

 

شونه ی کس رو گرفت و دوباره روی تخت خوابوندش.

 

کس مقاومتی نکرد. خستگی رو با تک تک سلول هاش حس میکرد. با نگاهش به تمام حرکات دین نگاه میکرد. چیزی که میدید انگار نگرانش کرده بود چون کمی اخم کرد و پرسید : چرا بیداری؟

 

دین نگاهش رو از چشمای کس میدزدید : نتونستم بخوابم.

 

کس مکثی کرد. نگاهش رو از زخم پیشونی دین روی چشمای قرمز و گود رفته و بعد روی دستای لرزون دین انداخت. دین داشت درد میکشید و این کس رو آزار میداد. میدونست این فقط درد یه زخم نیست

 

کس: کمکی از من بر میاد؟

 

دین چشماش رو به هم فشرد و لبخند تلخی زد. بغض داشت خفه ش میکرد و زمزمه کرد : بس کن کس

 

کس مکثی کرد. نمیدونست چطور باید به دین کمک کنه :متاسفم... من فقط میخواستم...

 

طاقت دین دیگه تموم شد : چطور میتونی کس؟!

 

کس: چی؟

 

دین صداشو بالا برد : سرم داد بزن! بگو که خراب کردم! بگو ازم متنفری! بگو دیگه نمیخوای منو ببینی!

 

کس با بهت بهش نگاه میکرد.

 

دین تقریبا داشت داد میزد : چطور میتونی انقدر اروم باشی؟ چطور میتونی هنوز بهم حتی نگاه کنی؟... چطور میتونی منو ببخشی؟!

 

کس جوابی نداد. دین داشت نفس نفس میزد. سرش رو پایین انداخت و با صدایی که به سختی شنیده میشد گفت.

 

دین : چطور میتونی کس؟ ...چطور میتونی هنوزم منو دوست داشته باشی؟

 

کس دستش رو جلو اورد و روی دستای مشت شده ی دین گذاشت : دین... تو بهترین اتفاق تمام زندگیم بودی. چطور می تونم دوستت نداشته باشم؟

 

دین سرش رو تکون داد. نمیتونست باور کنه چی میشنوه. با تعجب به کس خیره شد. ولی چشمای ابی کس با نهایت صداقت همون حرفو تو سکوت تکرار میکرد.

 

دین نمیتونست نفس بکشه. چرا اصلا اینجا اومده بود. از کس دیگه چی میخواست؟ بودنش برای کس فقط درد رنج بود.

 

باید قبل از این که خراب تر کنه، قبل از این که باعث صدمه بیشتری به کس بشه از اونجا میرفت.

 

دین دستش رو از دستای کس جدا کرد و نا متعادل روی پاهاش ایستاد. یه قدم به عقب تلو تلو خورد. تحمل این همه احساسات خالصانه رو نداشت. نمیدونست باید چکار کنه. تنها کاری که بلد بود فرار کردن بود.

 

دور بودنش از کس ذره ذره نابودش میکرد ولی وجودش هم داشت کس رو میکشت.

 

و دین همیشه کس رو انتخاب میکرد

 

دین به سختی گفت : نه کس... بودن من توی زندگیت باعث شد سقوط کنی...

 

کس با غم به دین نگاه کرد. به زحمت سر جاش نشست. دین میخواست باز جلو بیاد تا کمکش کنه ولی خودش رو عقب نگه داشت

 

کس به سختی از بین ناله ی خفه شده گفت : ارزشش رو داشت... فقط اینطوری بود که تونستم ... حس واقعی عشق رو درک کنم.

  
دین بغضش رو فرو داد. جوابی در برابر این حرف کس نداشت. می خواست به کس بگه هیچ چیزی ازرش اون همه درد و رنج رو نداره ولی نمی تونست. ته دلش خودخواه بود. حرف های کس قلبش رو اروم می کرد. نمی خواست دیگه کس رو از دست بده. اگر کس هم ازش دست می کشید دیگه واقعا هیچ چیزی نداشت.  
  
  
کس نفس عمیقی کشید و سرش رو پایین انداخت. سکوت بینشون داشت طولانی می شد. مشخص بود کس می خواد چیزی بگه ولی دو دل بود. نگاهش کمی روی ملحفه ی سفید تخت موند . بعد اروم پرسید : دین. .. وقتی با طلسم منو پیدا کردی... بهم گفتی که منو دوست داری... حرفت جدی بود؟ یا فقط به خاطر موقعیت...

 

دین قبل از اینکه بتونه جلوی خودش رو بگیره حرف کس رو قطع کرد : از ته قلبم ... بیشتر از اون چیزی که فکرشو بکنی!

 

کس لبخندی غمگینی زد و نگاهش رو دوباره پایین انداخت . : تمام این سال ها ... همیشه میترسیدم این حس یه طرفه باشه... خوشحالم که ....

 

ولی حرفش قطع شد. چون دین با یه حرکت سریع خودش رو به تخت رسونده بود و کس رو بغل کرده بود. مراقب بود دستش به سمت جایی که فکر میکرد بال های کس هست نخوره. کس رو بین بازو هاش گرفت و چشماش رو بست

 

سرش رو روی شونه ی کس گذاشت و اروم زیر گوش کس با صدایی که می لرزید زمزمه کرد : هیچ وقت یه طرفه نبود... هیچ وقت... منو ببخش که زودتر بهت نگفتم...

 

بعد دست کس رو حس کرد که اهسته پشتش رو گرفته بود. حالا سکوت اتاق ارامش بخش بود و دین حس کرد بالاخره می تونه نفس بکشه. بعد چندین روز که تا حد جنون زجر کشیده بود، حالا برای اولین بار کمی اروم تر بود. دیگه حس نمیکرد هر ان در حال شکستن هست.

 

آرامشی که توی اغوش کس پیدا کرده بود مثل مرهمی روی تک تک زخم های روحش بود . ارامشی که اگه چند سال پیش اعتراف کرده بود زود تر بهش می رسید.

 

دین دوباره زمزمه کرد : کس متاسفم که انقدر طول کشید... متاسفم که زودتر بهت نگفتم. فکر نمیکردم فرشته ای به پاکی تو بتونه به من ... فکر نمیکردم حتی ممکن باشه ...

 

کس نذاشت دین ادامه بده. فاصله ی کوچیکی بینشون انداخت تا بتونه صورتش رو ببینه: نه! خواهش میکنم این جوری فکر نکن.. دین تو فداکارترین و از خود گذشته ترین انسانی هستی که خداوند خلق کرده . همیشه به فکر دیگرانی ... به فکر برادرت، مادرت ، آدم هایی که گیر هیولا افتادن. بار ها به خاطر نجات مردم خودت رو به خطر  انداختی ! دین من تو جهنم دیدمت و همون لحظه فهمیدم چرا تو انتخاب شده ای ... تو زیبا ترین روح رو داری... هرچقدر که میگذره درخشان تر میشه پس فکر نکن لایق عشق نیستی. تو لایق بالاتر از منی

 

بغض راه گلوی دین رو بسته بود شنیدن این حرف ها براش مثل رویا بود. فرشته ای که خدا براش فرستاده بود دوسش داشت ... دیگه چی میتونست بخواد!؟ ولی با دیدن اشکی که از چشم دریایی کس رو گونش لغزید دلش اتیش گرفت. دستش رو بالا اورد و و روی گونه کس گذاشت و با شستش اشک کس رو پاک کرد.

 

دین: لایق ؟؟ اوه خدایی من ! کس نمی تونی حتی تصور کنی ! تو از تمام چیزایی که حتی ارزوشو می تونستم بکنم بیشتری!

 

کس لبخند اندوهناکی زد و چشماش رو پایین انداخت. حرف های دین سرمایی که به مغز استخوانش رسیده بود رو دور می کرد ولی هنوز کافی نبود. می دونست که نتونسته اون طور که وظیفه ش بوده به دین کمک کنه و فرشته ی محافظش باشه. اگر این طور نبود پس چرا دین بهش شک کرده بود؟  این افکار هنوز داشت بدجوری ازارش می داد هر چند سعی می کرد دیگه بهشون فکر نکنه. همه چیز تموم شده بود. دین حالا کنارش بود

 

دین نگاهی به کس انداخت . کس غمگین بود و دین می دونست این هم تقصیر خودشه. نمی دونست باید چکار کنه تا کس دیگه هیچ وقت رنج نکشه.  بغضش رو فرو داد و صداش رو صاف کرد. نباید اصلا امشب مزاحم کس میشد. همین طوری هم کس خسته بود و شاید ترجیح می داد تنها باشه.

 

دین : دراز بکش کس. باید هنوز استراحت کنی.

 

بازوی کس رو گرفت و کمک کرد اروم دوباره دراز بکشه. کمی به کس خیره شد. حتی بی نهایت خسته با اون صورت زخمی و کبود، کس به نظرش زیبا ترین چیزی بود که تاحالا دیده بود. همیشه براش زیبا ترین بود. فقط به خودش اجازه نمی داد غرق اون افکار بشه... ولی حالا و بعد حرف کس...

 

میخواست بلند شه که کس با انتظار نگاهش کرد. انگار چیزی ازش میخواست ولی نمیدونست چطور بگه

 

دین پرسشگرانه نگاهش کرد.

 

کس مکثی کرد. سکوت و تنهایی این اتاق کس رو یاد اون زیر زمین مینداخت و ذهن بهم ریخته ش رو بیشتر مغشوش می کرد. گاهی فکر می کرد شاید هنوز دین برای نجاتش نیومده. تصاویر مدام جلوی چشماش تکرار می شد. ولی نمی تونست این ها رو به دین بگه. برای همین با خجالت فقط گفت

 

کس: دین... میشه لطفا... امشب پیشم بمونی؟

 

دین جا خورد : البته کس... 

 

انتظار این رو نداشت. از بودن کنار کس خوشحال می شد. و اگر کس این رو می خواست با تمام با وجود قبول می کرد. اهسته کنار کس روی تخت نشست و به سر تختی تکیه داد. اروم نا خود اگاه دست کس رو توی دستش گرفت. شاید اینجوری می خواست نشون بده ترکش نمی کنه ولی حس گرفتن دست کس برای خودش هم ارامش بخش بود.

 

دین ادامه داد : البته ... تا هر وقت بخوای کنارت می مونم

 

کس  زمزمه کرد : ممنونم دین

 

کس نفس عمیقی کشید و چشماش رو بست. فشار ارومی به دست دین داد. گرفتن دستش باعث می شد مدام به یاد بیاره که دین هنوز کنارشه. لوسیفر رفته. از اون خرابه نجات پیدا کرده ... شکنجه ها تموم شده...

 

فرشته ها نمی خوابیدن ولی کس الان خیلی ضعیف بود. شاید بودن دین کمکش می کرد کمی بتونه استراحت کنه.

 

با این فکر خودش رو به دست تاریکی سپرد . این بار میدونست دین درست کنارش هست


	41. Chapter 41

صبح زود که سم برای سر زدن به کس به اتاقش رفت با دیدن صحنه ای که روبه روش بود چند ثانیه میخکوب شد. بعد اهسته و بیصدا چرخید و دوباره از اتاق بیرون رفت. تازه وقتی در رو پشت سرش بست بود که مغزش درک کرد چی دیده.

 

دین روی تخت کنار کس دراز کشیده بود. هردو حتی کس به نظر می رسید که خواب باشن. سم لبخندی زد و بی صدا به طرف اشپزخونه رفت. هر دو به این استراحت نیاز داشتن و سم خوشحال بود که دین ظاهرا تصمیم گرفته بالاخره کله شقی رو کنار بذاره و جریان خودش و کس رو درست کنه.

 

وقتی داشت بیکن ها رو اماده می کرد با خودش فکر کرد کاش یه عکس ازشون در این حالت گرفته بود تا کمی سر به سر دین بذاره . حتی از فکر کردن به واکنش دین خنده ش می گرفت. ولی این طور که پیدا بود بعد هم فرصتای زیادی برای این کار پیدا می کرد . لبخند شیطنت امیزی روی لباش اومد. مدت ها بود که دین رو انقدر اروم ندیده بود. مدت ها بود که هیچ کدوم انقدر خوشحال نبودن و سم از این که می دید بالاخره چیز خوبی توی این زندگی پر از سختی نصیبشون شده از ته قلبش خوشحال بود  
  


***

 

وقتی دین چشماش رو باز کرد نمی دونست بیدار شده یا هنوز خوابه. کنارش کس با چشمای بسته دراز کشیده بود. دین با بهت به دستاش نگاه کرد که هنوز دست کس رو نگه داشته بود.

 

مطمئن بود داره خواب می بینه. بودن کس در این فاصله ی نزدیک فقط توی رویاهاش بود . ولی کم کم  همه چی یادش اومد و حس غمگین قبل برگشت.

 

اروم دست کس رو بین دستاش فشرد و بهش نگاه کرد. هیچ وقت فکر نمی کرد روزی بتونه دستای کس رو اون طوری بین دستاش بگیره.

 

کس کنارش بی حرکت بود و فقط نفس های منظمش سکوت اتاق رو می شکست . موهای تیره و در همش کمی روی پیشونیش ریخته بود که دین بدجوری دلش می خواست اونا رو با یه انگشت اروم کنار بزنه.

 

نمی خواست کس رو بیدار کنه ولی خیلی گرسنه بود و حدس میزد حالا که گریس کس هم ضعیفه شاید اون هم صبحانه بخواد.

 

شاید حتی از پنکیک های دین خوشش می اومد!

 

با این فکر دین سعی کرد اروم سر جاش بلند شه ولی با کوچکترین حرکت صورت کس در هم رفت و کس بیدار شد.

 

کس نگاهی به دین انداخت و با صدای گرفته ش گفت : صبح بخیر دین

 

دین به چشمای ابی کس نگاه کرد : صبح تو هم بخیر... ام... حالت چطوره ؟

 

کس کمی فکر کرد . انگار داشت تمام زوایای جسم واقعی و جسم انسانیش رو بررسی میکرد.

 

کس‌: بهترم

 

دین نگاهی به کس انداخت. واقعا هم بهتر به نظر می رسید. زخم های بدنش و کبودی ها کمرنگ تر شده بودن. صورتش دیگه به رنگ پریدگی قبل نبود. با نگرانی نگاهی به کس که هنوز دراز کشیده بود انداخت. مشخص بود که هنوز بال هاش درد داره برای همین سعی می کرد زیاد حرکت نکنه.

 

دین : کس ... بال هات... اونا چطورن؟

 

کس نگاهش رو دزدید و سکوت کرد. قلب دین فرو ریخت . سکوت کس به اندازه کافی جواب سوال دین رو می داد

 

دین اون بال های شکسته و زخمی رو دیده بود. می دونست اون زخم ها خود به خود خوب نمی شن. کس گفته بود که گریس برای شفای بال هاش کافی نیست. باید یه کاری می کرد . نمی تونست یک لحظه از فکرش بیرون بیاد

 

دین کمی فکر کرد : کس می تونی بال هات رو ظاهر کنی ... اگر بتونیم ببینیمش شاید اینطوری بتونیم براش کاری کنیم...

 

کس اروم گفت : اونقدر هم بد نیستن...

 

دین حرف کس رو قطع کرد. کس می خواست باز طفره بره و دین تحمل این رو نداشت  : کس خواهش می کنم...

 

کس چشماش رو بست. نمیخواست در باره این حرف بزنه. حتی فکر کردن به بال هاش و بلایی که سرش اومده بود باز دوباره به اون زیرزمین خرابه برش می گردوند و نفسش رو در سینه ش می برید. ولی بیشتر از اون خاطرات، نمی خواست دین بال هاش رو ببینه. بال هاش الان در وضعیت نفرت انگیزی بود. نمی تونست تحمل کنه بیشتر از این پیش چشم دین شکسته و ناقص به نظر بیاد.

 

ولی وقتی دین اونطور ازش خواهش می کرد کس نمی تونست مقاومت کنه

 

کس : شاید بشه ... ولی مطمئن نیستم به اندازه کافی قوی باشم...

 

قلب دین در سینه ش محکم می زد. پس راهی بود!

 

دین : صب کن باید سم رو صدا کنم!

 

دین با عجله از اتاق بیرون رفت. تا سم رو پیدا کنه

 

سم با یه لیوان کافه پشت میز نشسته بود و با دیدن دین لبخند پهنی زد

 

سم : هییی ! خوب خوابیدی؟

 

دین ولی انقدر عجله داشت که متوجه لحن شیطنت امیز سم نشد.

 

دین : سم گوش کن! کس گفت میتونه بالهاش رو ظاهر کنه. فکر میکنه شاید بتونه از پسش بر بیاد... فقط یه مشکل هست!

 

سم: اروم باش دین صبر کن ببینم چی داری میگی؟

 

دین ولی فقط ادامه داد : مشکل اینه که من هیچی از بال فرشته ها... یا کلا بال هر نوع موجودی، چیزی سر در نمیارم.

 

سم اخمی کرد و تو فکر رفت.

 

سم: در باره ش میگردم. کس حالش الان چطوره؟

 

دین : به نظر بهتر میاد ولی هنوز با اکراه در باره بالهاش حرف میزنه. نمیدونم چرا

 

سم مکثی کرد :  باهاش صحبت میکنم. ولی فعلا باید یکم بیشتر از بال هاش سر در بیاریم. سعی کن باهاش حرف بزنی . من هم چند تا کتاب پیدا کردم که شاید به درد بخوره.

 

***

 

همون طور که دین فکر می کرد کس از پنکیک های دین خوشش اومد.  دین بهش قول داده بود که انواع خوردنی ها رو بهش یاد بده . ولی همه ی اون برنامه ها برای وقتی بود که کس کاملا حالش خوب می شد.

 

کس روی تخت نشسته بود و دین رو به روی  کس روی صندلی نشست : کس... وقتی بال هات رو ظاهر کردی... باید چکار کنیم تا خوب بشن؟

 

کس مکثی کرد : خب... بیشتر استخوان های کوچیک تر شکسته و ...

 

کس ادامه نداد. سرش رو پایین انداخت و چشماش رو بست. دین جلوتر اومد و دستای کس رو گرفت. دستای کس کمی می لرزید

 

دین : هی هی ... کس... به من نگاه کن...

 

کس سرش رو بالا اورد و به صورت نگران دین نگاه کرد. سعی کرد لبخند کوچیکی بزنه تا دین از نگرانی در بیاد ولی نمی تونست. هر بار که به بال هاش فکر می کرد لوسیفر با خنجر خونیش دوباره جلوش ایستاده بود و داشت بهش می خندید 

 

کس سعی کرد ادامه بده : ... و چند تا زخم هست... ولی ... برای پر های کنده شده کاری نمی شه کرد.

 

دین سرش رو تکون داد و سعی کرد نشون نده که اون کلمات چطور مثل خنجر درون قلبش فرو می رفت

 

دین سعی کرد صداش نلرزه. باید قوی می بود ولی نمی تونست : خب پس... شکستگی ها رو می بندیم و زخم ها رو بخیه می زنیم . این طور دردش زودتر خوب می شه مگه نه؟

 

کس سری تکون داد و اهسته گفت: ... ممکنه

 

بالها خصوصی ترین قسمت یه فرشته بودن. کاری که لوسیفر باهاش کرده بود چیزی نبود که به راحتی بتونه باهاش کنار بیاد. نمی خواست دوباره بال هاش در معرض دید باشه ولی کس به دین بیشتر از هر کس دیگه ای اعتماد داشت.

 

و دین راست می گفت. شاید بستن شکستگی ها اون درد وحشتناکی که با هر حرکت توی بدنش می پیچید رو اروم می کرد.

 

کس باید اعتراف می کرد که برای بال هاش نیاز به کمک داره.

 

دین : هر وقت حاضر بودی کس... بال هات رو ظاهر کن... وسایل اماده هست ببین. یه عالمه باند و اتل های کوچیک داریم . کس... نگران نباش ... من و سم بالهات رو خوب می کنیم ... خودمون بخیه هاش رو می زنیم

 

کس سرش رو دوباره با خجالت پایین انداخت

 

دین نگاهی به صورت غمگین کس انداخت. کم کم داشت حدس می زد چی کس رو ناراحت می کنه : می خوای ... می خوای فقط خودم این کار رو بکنم؟

 

کس سرش رو بالا اورد و امیدوارانه نگاهی به دین انداخت و با خجالت اهسته گفت : اگر این کار رو بکنی... ممنون می شم دین

 

دین لبخند کوچیکی زد. چرا کس زودتر بهش نمی گفت ؟ باید در این باره هم با کس حرف می زد

 

دین : خیلی خب کس... پس فقط من هستم و تو ... حالا بال هات رو نشونم بده

 

کس چشماش رو بست تا تمرکز کنه. صورتش کمی در هم رفت. نور بانکر شروع به خاموش و روشن شدن کرد و چند ثانیه بعد دین می تونست بال های کس رو ببینه.


	42. Chapter 42

دین با دیدن بال های کس، یا در واقع چیزی که ازش مونده بود نفسش تو سینه گرفت.

 

قبلا بال های کس رو موقع انجام طلسم روینا دیده بود ولی دیدن اونها در این بعد واقعی و روی بدن کس یه شوک متفاوت بود.

 

اون بال ها تقریبا دیگه هیچ پری نداشتند و با این که دین از بال چیزی سر در نمی اورد ، جاهایی بود که دین میتونست قسم بخوره که استخون ها جور نامناسبی کج شده.

 

همین که بال ها کاملا شکل واقعی به خودش گرفت کس از درد ناله ای کرد و با ضعف به یک سمت کج شد. انگار دیگه براش نیرویی نمونده بود. داشت می افتاد که دین سریع جلو رفت و شونه هاشو گرفت

 

دین : کس!؟ هی هی..!

 

کس صورتش رو از درد در هم کشید و به دین نگاهی کرد. چشماش تار میدید. ظاهر کردن بالهاش نیروی زیادی از گریسش گرفته بود

 

دین با نگرانی شونه های کس رو محکم تر گرفت. چشمای کس نیمه باز بود و حرفی نمی زد ولی خطوط درد روی صورتش مشخص بود

 

دین  : کس... !

 

دین سعی کرد به کس کمک کنه بشینه ولی انگار کس نمیتونست. برای همین دین اروم روی تخت به پهلو خوابوندش.

 

انگار حالا که بال های کس مرئی شده بود حساس تر بودند چون با همین حرکت کم هم کس از درد ناله کرد.

 

دین لبش رو گاز گرفت. نمی دونست باید چکار کنه. از نگاه کردن به بال های کس خجالت می کشید . نمی تونست با دقت بهشون نگاه کنه. حس میکرد خیره شدن به اونا کار درستی نیست. به خصوص این که کس انقدر از ظاهر کردن بال هاش امتناع کرده بود.

 

ولی کس بهش اعتماد کرده بود و این حجم از اعتماد هنوز روی سینه ی دین سنگینی می کرد.

 

اهسته کنار کس نشست و گذاشت نفسش سر جاش بیاد. بعد با صدای اروم  پرسید. : حالت خوبه ؟

 

کس چشماش رو باز کرد و به صورت نگران دین نگاه کرد. لبخند ضعیفی زد و  سرش رو به سختی تکون داد.

 

دین نگاهی به بطری الکل انداخت . می دونست کاری که می خواد بکنه برای کس خیلی دردناکه ولی راهی به ذهنش نمی رسید تا درد کس رو کم کنه. با این حال سوال کردن ضرر نداشت

 

دین : نمی دونم اصلا الکل و قرص مسکن روت اثر داره یا نه ... ولی اینجا کلی داریم.... شاید کمی دردش رو کم کنه...؟

 

کس اهسته زمزمه کرد : ممنونم دین ...  کمک زیادی نمی کنه... ولی نگران اون نباش.

 

دین قلبش فرو ریخت . حدسش رو می زد . کاش سم اینجا بود تا کمکش کنه. دستاش دوباره داشت می لرزید ولی سعی کرد خودش رو نبازه

 

دین : ام... خب پس... اماده ای ؟

 

کس اهسته گفت : اره

 

دین بلند شد و سمت بال های کس رفت.

 

یادش می اومد که چند باری که سایه ی اون بال ها رو دیده بود چقدر مسحور زیبایی و عظمتش شده بود. ولی الان... چیزی از اون بال ها باقی نمونده بود. ... بغض گلوی دین رو می فشرد. عذاب وجدان مثل چنگی قلبش رو تکه تکه میکرد

 

زخم های کوچیک و بزرگ از بین پر های پراکنده ی سیاه پیدا بود. بدون اون پر های بلند و کشیده بال کس کوچکتر به نظر می رسید.

 

دین اول سراغ بزرگترین زخم رفت. خون خشک شده پر ها رو به هم چسبونده بود. اروم با یه پارچه ی نم دار سعی کرد خون ها رو تمیز کنه. بدن کس از درد منقبض شد ولی مواظب بود هیچ صدای بیرون نیاد

 

دین لب هاش رو گاز گرفت. کس درد زیادی داشت. نمی دونست از پس این کار به تنهایی بر میاد یا نه . ولی به کس قول داده بود . : یکم درد میگیره ... معذرت می خوام

 

کس جوابی نداد. دین سعی کرد اروم ولی سریع تر کار کنه. با این که دیدن بال های زخمی کس براش سخت بود سعی کرد ذهنش رو اروم کنه. الان وقت فکر کردن نبود.

 

دین کنار بال رو نگه داشت و گفت : کس اماده باش دارم شروع میکنم.

 

و اولین زخم رو شروع به بخیه کرد. بدن کس از درد می لرزید ولی سعی می کرد حرکتی نکنه تا دین بتونه کارش رو بکنه. گاهی صدای فریاد خفه ای از بین دندان های قفل شده کس به گوش میرسید

 

دین با دلواپسی نگاهی به کس انداخت. ولی فقط بال ها و شونه ی کس رو میدید که به سختی سعی میکرد بی حرکت نگه داره. دین دست نگه داشت : کس ؟ خوبی؟

 

کس فقط سرش رو تکون داد. نمی تونست حرف بزنه. تمام تمرکزش روی کنترل این درد بود. دوست نداشت با صدای ناله و فریادش دین رو بیشتر از این ناراحت کنه

 

سکوت بینشون طولانی شده بود و توی این مدت دین دیگه به بال کس دست نزده بود. کس کمی بال هاش رو به بدنش نزدیک تر کرد. نمیدونست چرا دین ادامه نمیده. شاید وضع بالهاش اونقدر رقت انگیز بود که دین دیگه نمیتونست تحمل کنه. اهسته سرش رو برگردوند و با نگرانی نگاهی به دین انداخت. میدونست این کار برای دین هم سخت هست

 

کس : دین ...‌؟

 

دین سرش رو بالا اورد و از پشت اشک توی چشماش به چشمای ابی کس نگاه کرد. بغض گلوش رو بسته بود ولی سعی کرد لبخند بزنه. کس با این که اون همه درد داشت ولی باز هم نگران اون بود و این بیشتر قلبش رو می شکست. نمی خواست ادامه بده. نمی خواست کس بیشتر درد بکشه. می دونست چاره ای نیست ولی دستاش بدجوری می لرزید و نمی ذاشت کاری کنه

 

دین با این که سعی می کرد با انرژی حرف بزنه ولی صداش کمی می لرزید: چند تا دیگه بیشتر نمونده

 

کس سری تکون داد و دوباره منتظر موند . دین با انگشتای لرزان شروع به بخیه ی بقیه ی زخم ها کرد. می دونست کس خیلی درد داره. متنفر بود از این که کس مجبور بود باز هم درد بیشتری تحمل کنه ولی باید ادامه می داد. فقط در این صورت بود که این درد می تونست تموم بشه.

 

وقتی خیالش از همه ی زخم ها راحت شد شروع به بررسی پر ها کرد . بعضی از پر ها شکسته بود و کاری از دست دین بر نمی اومد ولی بعضی دیگه هنوز قابل ترمیم بود.  دین اهسته پر های باقی مونده ی اطراف زخم ها رو صاف کرد و خمیدگی ها رو سر جاش برگردوند . کس اهی کشید و کمی از استرس درون بدنش کم شد. بال هاش دیگه زیر دست دین نمی لرزید و دین حس می کرد کس راحتتر نفس می کشه.

 

دین لبخند تلخی زد. از این که کمی تونسته بود درد کس رو کم کنه خوشحال بود. ولی کس به خاطر اون به این روز افتاده بود. دین چشماش رو محکم بست و نفس عمیقی کشید. باید خودش رو کنترل می کرد.

 

دین نگاهی به اتل های اماده روی زمین انداخت. قسمت سختش هنوز مونده بود. دلش نمی خواست کس بیشتر از این درد بکشه. هر بار که به اون بال ها دست می زد حس می کرد چیزی رو داره توی دستاش می گیره که برای لمس شدن با دستای انسانیش ساخته نشده و برای این دنیای خاکی نبوده. حس می کرد این جایگاه رو نداره که بهشون دست بزنه.

 

از همه بدتر این بودکه مدام یادش می اومد که این بال های بی نقص چرا حالا به این روز افتادن.

 

صدای ضعیف کس به خودش اوردش : دین... این تقصیر تو نبود...

 

با این که کس نمی دیدش ولی دین سرش رو تکون داد . نفسش رو با حرص بیرون داد و زمزمه کرد : معلومه که هس...

 

کس به سختی کمی چرخید نیم نگاهی به دین انداخت : خودت رو بیشتر از این سر زنش نکن دین... خواهش می کنم...

 

دین چشماش رو به هم فشرد . چند نفس عمیق دیگه کشید. چطور میتونست خودش رو سرزنش نکنه. چند دقیقه بعد که حس کرد اروم تر شده با اکراه شروع به بستن شکستگی ها کرد. این بار درد کس به قدری زیاد بود که دیگه نمی تونست جلوی فریاد های خفه اش رو بگیره. بدنش دوباره از درد می لرزید و دین به سختی بال ها رو بی حرکت نگه می داشت.دین مدام سعی میکرد با کس حرف بزنه و ارومش کنه.

 

دین : چیزی نمونده کس.... یکم دیگه تحمل کن... معذرت میخوام

 

هرچند بعد چند دقیقه دیگه خودش هم می دونست حرف هاش زیاد مهم نیستن و شاید فقط شنیدن یه صدای اشنا بیشتر به کس داره کمک میکنه

 

وقتی کار دین تموم شد هر دو بال پوشیده از باند سفید بود.

 

دین کمی فکر کرد. توی چند تا عکس دیده بود که برای بال های شکسته باید اون ها رو تا مدتی ثابت نگه داشت

 

دین : کس ... می تونی بشینی ؟ باید بال هات رو ببندم تا ثابت بشن.

 

کس اهسته سری تکون داد و با کمک دین روی تخت نشست. دین نگاهش رو از بدن نیمه برهنه کس می دزدید. دیدن اون همه جای بخیه و کبودی روی تنش عذاب اور بود.

 

دین بال های کس رو با چند باند بست تا بی حرکت بمونه. کس تمام مدت چشماش رو به هم فشرده بود و سعی میکرد ناله ای نکنه

 

وقتی کار دین تموم شد جلوی کس روی زمین زانو زد. با نگرانی پرسید : خیلی درد داره؟

 

کس لبخند محوی زد : نه دیگه درد نداره. ممنونم دین

 

هیچ وقت دروغگوی خوبی نبود. ولی دین چیزی نگفت

 

دین : حالا بال هات چی می شن؟

 

کس نگاهی به پشت سرش انداخت. هر دو بالش زیر باند هایی که از چپ و راست دورشون پیچیده شده بود مخفی شده بودند. : وقتی دوباره گریسم نیرو گرفت اونا رو نامرئی می کنم. ولی فکر کنم بهتره چند روز صبر کنم تا بهتر بشن

 

دین سری تکون داد : کس... بابت همه ی این اتفاقا...

 

کس : ادامه نده دین... بهت که گفتم... تو تقصیری نداشتی... شاید اگر من اون اشتباهات رو نمی کردم...

 

دین حرفش رو قطع کرد. نمیخواست کس دوباره به اونها فکر کنه. شاید هر دو مقصر بودن  : کس... اون ها رو فراموش کن... بیا یه بار دیگه سعی کنیم... این بار با هم... اینجا بمون کس... پیش من بمون... بذار من هم بهت کمک کنم همون طور که تو همیشه سعی می کنی از من محافظت کنی...

 

چشمای کس از غبار اشک برق می زد. تمام ترس از ترک شدن و تنها موندن دیگه از بین رفته بود. دین اون رو کنارش می خواست . برای اولین بار داشت حس می کرد به جایی تعلق داره .  این تمام چیزی بود که کس همیشه ارزو داشت.

 

کس اهسته زمزمه کرد : همیشه کنارت می مونم دین

 

دین بغضش رو فرو داد و سرش رو پایین انداخت. خوشحالی و غم با هم در دلش غوغا می کرد

 

فکر می کرد کس رو از دست داده ولی حالا یه فرصت دیگه داشت . هیچ وقت به خودش اجازه نداده بود در این باره فکر کنه ولی کس قسمت گم شده ای بود که همیشه دنبالش میگشت. کس تا عمق روحش رو می دید و همیشه درکش می کرد. حالا می دونست که باید خیلی وقت پیش احساساتش رو به کس می گفت.

 

می خواست کس رو در اغوش بگیره ولی دو دل بود. نگران بود مبادا کار اشتباهی باشه مخصوصا بعد اتفاقاتی که برای کس افتاده بود. ولی حس می کرد اگر ازش دور باشه ناپدید میشه یا ازش گرفته میشه.

 

اما این کس بود که اروم دستاش رو جلو اورد و دورش گرفت. دین اول یکم جا خورد ولی بعد نزدیک تر رفت و سرش رو شونه ی کس گذاشت. کس بوسه ی کوچیکی به مو های دین زد و این کارش باعث شد دین محکم تر کس رو در اغوش بگیره. ارامش عجیبی تمام زوایای ذهنش رو در بر گرفته بود. حس می کرد بعد از سالها از باری که روی سینه ش سنگینی می کرد ازاد شده. حس میکرد حالا سبک شده. دیگه براش مهم نبود که اشک بی صدا از چشماش می ریزه. براش مهم نبود اگر سم توی این وضع می دیدش

 

تنها چیزی که الان براش مهم بود این بود که کس اون جا بود و با نهایت بخشش اون رو بین بازوهاش گرفته بود. می دونست چیزی که حس می کنه عشق هست و می دونست کس هم همین حس رو داره .

 

دین برای اولین بار توی زندگیش حس کرد دردی که مدتها تا مغز استخونش رو میسوزوند اروم شده. کس اونو بخشیده بود هیچ وقت از پیشش نمیرفت. انگار به تمام چیزهایی که میخواست رسیده بود.

 

دین زمزمه کرد : دوستت دارم کس. بیشتر هرچی بتونم بگم

 

کس: منم همینطور.

 

و بوسه ی دیگه ای به پیشونیش زد و دین رو محکم تر بین بازو هاش گرفت

 

پایان

 


End file.
